The Girl on Fire
by Nena-Daconte
Summary: Sequel to Spark of Hope. Daryl finds a deaf girl on the woods and brings her back to camp. Until now he has kept her hidden from everyone but what happens when June decides she wants something more? What happens when she stops being a sparkle of light in the darkness to turn into a conduming fire? SUMMARY SUCKS, for real. READ THE FISRT CHAPTER for a better description
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, this is the sequel of my story "Spark of Hope" feel free to read that first or to start with this one. I'll give you a quick background: Daryl find a girl on the woods and brings her back to the camp but he has to keep her hidden because she was part of Randall's group and Shane was going psycho at the time. So they become friends and blab la bla and when the farm is over run, Daryl hides June on the trunk of Glenn's car and tells her to stay hidden. They never really get together, they just kissed like twice or something like that.**_

_**WHY SHOULD YOU READ THIS STORY? Well, June is deaf. And she's always been vulnerable and cute and shit but now she starts discovering that there's another side of her and she's not so sure about her feelings about Daryl. So they start basically at a blank point because it would be unrealistic if after six months of been forced to be hidden she would just run to her arms, right?**_

_**I'm currently writing another story Daryl/OC called The Bitch Who Stole My Heart. I wasn't even going to write a sequel on this but someone asked and June has always been one of my favorite OC's. So this is a trial and if no one reads, we'll better forget about the idea, so please tell me what do you think! It's important to me!**_

_**Six months ago…**_

_"Well, we lost Andrea; she was a good fighter. A few of the people living at the farm. Shane; big guy that was flipping out and Rick…I think the man we knew is definitely dead." Daryl counted the lows with no signs of emotion but then something bothered him. "The man is under a lot of pressure and I bet one day he's going to lose it and kill us all, but I'd try my best to keep him calmed which means…"_

_"…I need to stay hidden." June concluded the phrase resigned._

_"Just until I figure out what to do. I'll force Glenn to cover me up and I think Carol might help me out…"_

The air was hot. Even if June tried to keep her breathing steady and calm, she was suffocating. Every single in of her body was covered in sweat and dirt and she had never felt so desperate in her life. But the darkness was the worst part. Being deaf was bad enough but now she had been blinded as well. Every bump of the road, every breath of hot air, and every minute inside the trunk seemed to be just unbearable. The first weeks hadn't been as hard as she could remember. Daryl came every few hours to check on her and allowed her to get out of the trunk to clean herself and do her things. Now he only came once a day and his face was shaped with a permanent frown. He barely spoke to her but to tell her to hurry up and he never kissed her goodbye.

"_He's sick of me."_ June reasoned with a cold mind. "_Sick of having to look after a crippled useless girl who…"_ she forced herself to stop thinking. She refused to let the world crumble around her. If Daryl hated her, she would hate him too. _"I hate him for rescuing me and then keep me away from his group, like a sick little puppy. I'm tired of being his little dirty secret whore…I…I…"_ her mind went blank when she felt the car stop.

It was time, she realized; time to give Daryl a piece of his mind. She patiently waited until she felt the trunk being opened. Much to her surprise, it wasn't Daryl the one that opened it. A young couple was staring at her with a mixture of shock and fear and she was probably looking at them with the exact same expression. "I told you Glenn! I fucking told you!" the girl with short hair and green eyes punched the Asian boy on the shoulder. "I told you that psycho had something alive in here!"

"Calm down Maggie, he could hear you." Glenn reasoned with a terrified expression thinking of what would Daryl do to them if he knew they discovered his secret. He turned to see the girl and realized there were far more important things at that moment. The young girl was curled up in the trunk and her blue shirt and jeans were covered with dirt and sweat. She was staring at him with a scared expression and Glenn offered her a smile, "Hi. What's your name?"

"I'm June." The girl sat up with her legs haggling out of the trunk. Maggie kept pacing around furiously. The girl arranged her long blonde hair behind her eyes and asked curiously, "Who are you?"

"I'm Glenn." Then he pointed at Maggie and said, "This is my girlfriend Maggie. Are you friends with Daryl or something?" Glenn noticed the spark on the girl's eyes when he mentioned Daryl's name.

"What did the asshole did to you? Did he kidnapped you and shoved you in the trunk? Has he hurt you? I swear to god that if this is some kind of perverted..!" Maggie started asking questions as she paced, too furious to face June.

Glenn noticed the distress son the young girls face and saw her narrowing her eyes and frowning as if she was trying to concentrate on something. Finally she looked up to Glenn, "I'm not sure what she's asking but please tell her that Daryl didn't hurt me. He found me on the woods and saved me. He brought me back to the farm and…"

"Wait? You were at the farm?" Glenn asked with a shocked expression and June nodded. Maggie gave was silent too and now her eyes expressed the infinite pity she felt for the young girl. "How long has Daryl kept you in the trunk?"

June's eyes filled with tears as she shyly answered, "I don't know how long it has been. Since we left the farm, I guess."

Glenn paled as he silently whispered, "_That was almost two weeks ago…"_

"That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!" Maggie yelled and then stormed away from the car.

"No Maggs! Shit!" Glenn said and then turned to the girl, "Come with me, June."

June hesitated, "Daryl told me not to get out of the trunk."

Glenn felt a sudden wave of compassion for the poor girl. He knew that Daryl would have some sort of reason to keep the girl secret but right now he was pissed off with the hunter. That girl seemed so fragile and weak. Glenn felt a sudden wave of courage as he declared, I think Daryl has done enough. Come with me."

June nodded silently and took the hand that Glenn offered. She followed him obediently because she was too confused and sad. Inside her dark prison she had lost track of time and now the reality hit hard on her. She had been trapped and hidden for almost half a year…a tear escaped her eye. She felt Glenn stopping and looked up.

There was a blue country house and a group of vehicles parked outside. There were other people as well; all of them staring at her. In the middle of the circle of people there was a tall thin man with a beard that stared at her with surprise. Next to him was Daryl, who looked away when he saw her. "He's repulsed by me.." June figured out and another tear rolled down her face.

Maggie has been screaming the whole time but June shouldn't figure out what she was sating until she turned around to point her, "She kept that poor girl trapped on our trunk for almost six months, Rick!"

The tall man seemed shocked and he kept looking at Daryl for him to offer somekind of explanation, but he didn't. "I told Glenn he had some messed up shit back there, but he was too much of a coward to take a look!" June felt Glenn's grip tightening on her hand when he heard the harsh words of Maggie.

"Who knows what he might have done to her?!" Maggie exploded looking at the hunter with disgust.

June decided that was the limit. Even if she hated Daryl, he had saved her and she owned him that much. She took a step forward and ordered Maggie, "Stop!"

Maggie stared at her surprised but June proceeded, "Daryl found me on the woods and offered to escort me back to my camp. When we got there everyone had turned and they had to be put down." June couldn't hear the whispering that had started between the campers, so she proceeded. "He took me back to the camp and kept me hidden because you were struggling with a guy name Shane and then you killed Randall and I…"

"You were on Randall's group?" Rick asked, his expression suddenly turning severe.

"It's not like that, man. She.."Daryl tried to talk but Rick snapped and hissed, "I think you've done enough, Daryl. Let her talk."

"Yes. Well, no." June took a deep breath before continuing, "We were with a smaller group that depended of the big camp. We were just people and you…" her voice broke off with a cry but then she recovered her newly acquired bravery and stared at Rick firmly, "I've spent the last two weeks on the back of a trunk and before that I was a week on the farm. I've proved that I'm no threat but right now I rather be dead that going back to that dark pit of hell, so feel free to shoot me because I'm not going back in!" she hadn't realized that she was screaming at top of her choice or that her nails were digging on Glenn's hand or that Daryl's face was pained with guilt.

"I won't make you go back on the trunk." Rick reasoned and June felt a little relieved. "This is are hard times and I'm not sure that we could feed another mouth…"

"You own me." June spitted out with hate as she added, "Almost a month ago, you shot down my brother on a filthy bar. You own me…" she repeated as Rick stared at her with shock and guilt on his face. He would have never guessed that her brother was one of the men they shot the night they went looking for Hershel in town. Rick covered his face with his hands and rubbed it as he spoke.

Whatever he said made the atmosphere relax but June couldn't hear it. Daryl noticed her confused expression and told Rick, "She's deaf." Rick dropped his hands to his sides and Daryl added, "She can hear ya' and if ya' do that she can't read yer lips."

Rick looked at the girl and something on his eyes softened as he declared, "I said you are welcome to stay."

June simply nodded and Rick started giving orders to the group to check the house and settle in for the night. Maggie walked to where June and Glenn were standing and took June's hand. "Come on, June. You're sleeping with me." And she dragged June ways without giving as much as a good bye look to her boyfriend. When they passed Daryl at the entrance, he attempted to grab June's arm but she pressed her body to Maggie's back and she stated, "Touch her again and I'll cut you, you sick jerk."

Daryl backed out and June looked down as they passed him. Something told her that nothing would ever be the same about them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys you took my request really serious! I got tons of favorites and follow alerts that got me thrilled! I guess you do want a sequel **** So to those beautiful people who liked this, thank you. **

**FanFicGirl10 and XxBEKKAHxX**** , thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad you liked this.**

**And to my rude anonymous reviewer, don't you think that being an OC-hater but still visiting a story that obviously had an OC, taking the time to read the first chapter and then taking the time to tell me how much you hate it…well it's a little stupid?**

**Carol didn't turned into a badass until season too and Lori was vulnerable when pregnant but they both still made it because they had people looking after them. Where are all the fat people, the handicapped, the older people, even the gay people? I mean, I'm just trying to include a different character here okay? Bare with me.**

June opened her eyes and saw light for the first time in weeks. She smiled, knowing that she could extend her arms and stretch her legs as much as she wanted. She sat up and then she noticed that she was alone on the bed. When she looked down, she saw Maggie and Beth sleeping on the floor and she felt bad for them. It had been very generous of them to let her have the bed all for herself. June stood up, making almost no sound as she walked out of the room.

She could hear the snoring and moving around of people who were still asleep so she tried to be as silent as possible when she went downstairs and into the kitchen. They had swept the place yesterday, finding not many food or water. "Who knew the apocalypse would be such a good diet?" June though with a giggle as she looked through the window. She was so interested looking at the leaves and trees though the glass that she didn't noticed the vibrations on the floor announcing someone had entered the kitchen.

She almost had a heart attack when she felt a hand lying on her shoulder. Daryl felt her body jumping back and he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. It was unnecessary because once June felt the leather vest against her back, she knew who he was. Daryl turned June around softly and uncovered her mouth. He stared at June, not sure what to say to her.

"I think the group like me just fine." June pointed out coldly and her blue eyes fiercely stared into Daryl's, who had to look down with embarrassment.

"Hell, I never said they wouldn't." Daryl corrected her and then added, "It was not the same back then and you know it. Shane was out of control…"

"Shane has been worm food for a long time, Daryl." June stated and Daryl looked at her with surprise. Her blonde hair was dirty, so as her body and clothes. Still, she was beautiful. Her lips curled up as she said, "I stayed up talking to Maggie and she told me some things…"

"You could have asked me, you know?" Daryl was quickly getting irritated by the new attitude on June. He was hoping things could go back to the way they were but now it was clear that wasn't going to happen.

June let out a snort and crossed her arms around her chest. She didn't knew where all this anger was coming from but all the sudden she wanted to scream at Daryl, to hit him…make him suffer like she had suffered. "Oh, and you would have told me the truth?" she asked sarcastically and then tried not to sound hurt when she added, "When were you planed to tell me you and Carol are together, huh?" she couldn't help the tears coming to her eyes, but she whipped them away quickly.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Daryl hissed at her and his hands clenched to fists as he added, "Did Maggie told you that?"

"She said that she was surprised you had a friend. She though the only person you cared about was Carol, because you too were so close!" June couldn't help to raise her voice on those last words. "Bath then said that she though you and her were together."

"Well, we're not." Daryl stated, but June shook her head.

"Are you sure? Because that would be a very good reason to keep me hidden for…" she punched Daryl's chest, and he flinched back. They had agreed never to hit each other again because they both had abusive parents but June figure that they had also agreed not to shove each other into trunks, so it would be okay, "…two bloody weeks!" her eyes were now watering and she practically screamed those last words.

"June…"Daryl tried again, feeling truly hurt by her tears.

"It's everything okay here?" Rick voice asked and Daryl turned around to see him standing on the doorframe.

"We were just talking." Daryl explained but Rick shook his head and walked towards June.

"Well, your screaming woke up everyone…" Rick said with a calmed and tired tone.

"She was the one screaming…" Daryl corrected him, suddenly feeling like a child that had been caught up doing something bad.

Rick gently touched June's shoulder and she looked up, "The girls are going to the river we saw yesterday to clean up a bit. I though you may like to join them.." Rick enunciated every word slowly, but June understood just fine.

June nodded and she walked out of the kitchen. When she was gone, Rick leaned on the counter and looked through the window. Daryl felt uncomfortable with the silence so he said, "You know, she ain't stupid. You don't have to talk to her like she was a dog."

Rick turned around to face the hunter with a small embarrassed smile, "I'm sorry. I guess it's something that takes time to get used to."

"Yeah, I guess." Daryl admitted. He scratched the back of his neck as he asked, "You don't think I'm a perv or something like that?"

"Did you and her…?" Rick left the question floating in the air, which just made Daryl felt even more uncomfortable.

"No! I mean, we kissed once or twice but I swear it was all chaste and shit." Daryl could feel his face burning red as he spoke, "I meant if you don't think I'm crazy for locking her out like that?"

"Not at all." Rick said, apparently amused with Daryl's surprise. "She needs to be protected Daryl, just like Lori. Sometimes I wished I could lock her away too, keep her safe from all this."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Daryl exclaimed, glad to finally find some sympathy. "Even with her on the trunk I felt sick worrying my ass about her every damn second of the day!"

"Well, give her time." Rick placed a supportive hand on Daryl's shoulder. "I'm sure she will come around eventually."

Daryl wished Rick was right. He wouldn't be able to see June crying again because of his fault.

-OoO-OoO-

**If you have any questions about June and you don't want to read SH, feel free to ask**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know, I have to apologize with all of you guys. I just been having a lot of ideas lately and sometimes in the rush to get them typed, I mess up. I read ****shellyme review and I have to admit she is right. Some timeline details on this story are a bit crazy. I promise to go back and change them once I find a way to make everything click in place. Thanks a lot for pointing that out, I definitely need to work extra hard to make my Daryl believable. **

**Also to Schnuersenkel I'm glad you like my ideas I always try to do original things even if sometimes it all sounds a bit too crazy! And FanFicGirl10****, I would definitely take your advice and work twice as hard on this one!**

**Please don't be afraid to point mistakes out. I'll guarantee I'll do my best to correct them and make the flow of the story better.**

**PD. I changed the reclusion time to two weeks. It makes Daryl look less crazy and it doesn't affect too much the story flow. They will just get to the prison in record time, okay? **

-OOO-OOO-

"_**I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain."**___

― _**Frank Herbert**_

"This is what I love about the walkers." June declared with a smile, attracting the attention of the rest of the women. Noticing the curiosity on her eyes, she explained, "They put things on perspective." June scrubbed away the dirt on her arms as she added, "It makes you value the little things."

Everyone knew what she meant. The "river" was more like a little stream of brownish water that flowed through the soil and leaves making a relaxing sound. Still, the girls seemed to be enjoying the chance to clean up a little. The initial shyness had been replaced with giggles and chuckles as the clothes fled away along with the embarrassment. Maggie and Carol had agreed to watch over the group, (since they were the best shooters) but after a while, the temptation had been bigger than their fear of being attacked. They both were now rubbing their skin with the cold refreshing water and they smiled and nodded when June spoke.

"If things go back to normal someday, I'll never complain about my drier making funny noises, I swear to God." Lori agreed with a chuckle. She had already finished cleaning herself but she was lying back with her eyes closed, enjoying the cool breeze.

"I will always go to class and I´ll get straight A's on everything, even on math." Beth added as she braided her hair.

June decided to take off her shirt and try to get rid of the horrible sweat smell that it had. She blushed when she realized that she was half-naked but no one seemed to care about that. "What will you do when this is over, if it ever is, June?" Carol asked.

June didn't noticed she had been addressed because she was too busy scrubbing her shirt. Beth splashed her with water and June immediately stood up. Beth blushed as she tried to apologize, "I'm so sorry! Carol was asking you a question and…" before she could end her phrase, she was splashed with water straight in the face.

There was a chorus of giggles and Beth screamed, "This is war!" as she responded to the attack. Eventually everyone got involved in the game, even Lori tried to splash the girls a few times. June was fooling around as well until she noticed the smell. She froze in place, trying to place the source of the smell. She sniffed her hair discretely and then did the same with her shirt. The girls hadn't realized she had changed her attitude and they kept playing and talking.

June didn't want to alarm anyone. She kneeled and started rubbing the shirt again, just in case. The smell wasn't going away. In fact, it seemed to be stronger now. Another breeze of air swept in and the smell hit her straight in the face. It smelled like a fridge filled with decomposed meat.

"_Decomposed meat? Come on June!"_ she mentally cursed as she stood up and yelled, "Hey! Hey! There's a heard coming this way!"

The group turned to see the young girl, who had paled considerably. "What are you talking about, June? I don't see anything." Carol asked with concern as she cautiously grabbed her gun.

"I know that it sounds insane but either one of us has really bad breath or there's a dozen of decomposing corpses coming this way." June explained as she put on her shirt. "Can't you smell it?"

There was a minute of silence and June noticed that everyone made concentration faces and sniffed the air but after a few minutes Maggie spoke, "I don't smell anything June, are you sure?"

"_Yeah June, are you sure?" _she mentally asked herself. "I think so. Never mind, maybe I imagined it."

"Wait!" Beth interrupted them, closing her eyes as she said, "I can hear them!"

Everyone remained silence and change on their expression told June that they had definitely heard something. Maggie immediately went into full defense mode, commanding orders to everyone. June only heard half of them because Maggie kept moving around too fast for her to read her lips. Carol and Beth helped Lori to stand up but June realized that they would have to run back to the house if they wanted to make it and there was no way Lori could keep up with that pace.

"Go ahead, I'll keep them busy!" June yelled as Carol and Beth practically dragged Lori away. Maggie turned to June and asked, "Are you sure?"

"_Well, it is a nice day to die." _June thought as she nodded.

Maggie hesitated but finally she handed June her gun and whispered, "We'll come back for you June, I swear." Then she gave the other girl a quick hug and ran away.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"What you mean you left her behind?!" Daryl yelled at Maggie as the rest of the camp loaded the vehicles and prepared to make a quick escape.

"She said she'll be okay and I gave her my gun!" Maggie tried to defend herself and hold back the tears. She had never seen Daryl more upset.

"And you believed her?! She doesn't even knows how to shoot! She'll probably just throw the gun at the walkers…" Daryl barked as he picked up his crossbow. "Ain't leaving without her!"

"I'm coming with you." Rick said he started walking into the woods. Shortly after they hear another set of footprints behind them and turned around to see Glenn.

"Hurry up China man." Daryl muttered as he speeded up the pace. He could hear the moaning of the walkers now and he was completely freaking out thinking June might already be the lunch to one of them.

"You shouldn't have yelled at Maggie like that, Daryl" Glenn shyly said as they walked. "She began crying after you guys left."

"Well if June is dead I'm going to go back and kick her ass, boy." Daryl threatened as he felt his jaw tightening.

"You won't touch her, did you hear me?!" Glenn pushed Daryl and the redneck turned back to face the little Asian boy. Daryl had to admit that Glenn had grown some balls lately because he didn't backed down.

"Guys, please." Rick placed himself in the middle of the standoff, trying to put some distance between both men. Then they heard a blood chilling scream. "Over here!" Rick ordered as he leaded the way.

Daryl quickly passed him and he was the first to spot June. She was screaming on top of a three. As Daryl had predicted, she hadn't been able to take the safety off the gun and she had threw it to a walker with the hope of causing some sort of damage. There were five walkers on the ground, extending their rotten arms trying to get a piece of the girl above them.

June took off one of her shoes and threw it to the walker that was closer to her.

"Seriously girl?" Daryl muttered as he shot the walker. June followed the trajectory of the bolt with her sight until she spotted Daryl.

"Get me down!" she pleaded and Daryl shook his head.

"When we get you down, I'm going to kill ya!" he shouted as he shot down a second walker as Rick and Glenn struggled to take another one of them down. "What the hell…" he interrupted his question to take out his knife and stab another walker on the head. "…where you thinking, June?!"

Rick had already taken upon the last walker, so Daryl calmly walked to the tree and looked up. June's face was still pale but she was more calm now. "Well girl are you going to get down or what?"

June bit her lip and Daryl smirked. She was so freaking adorable. Embarrassed, she confessed, "I don't know how!"

"If you got up, you can go down." Daryl reasoned, repressing the urge to laugh.

Unfortunately, June read her intentions and she quickly took her other show and threw it at him, "Don't you dare to laugh!"

"Just jump to my arms, doll!" he ordered with a big grin.

June hesitated for a second but she finally decided she couldn't stay up forever. Closing her eyes, she jumped off the tree. Next thing she knew, she was sitting on top of Daryl with her arms wrapped around his neck as he cursed.

"Damn June! I meant _gracefully_ jump to my arms, like the movies. Not jump and fucking tackle me!" he muttered and June couldn't repress a giggle.

Maybe there was still hope for them

-OOO-OOO-OOO-

**I'll try to get another chapter up before I go on vacations but in case I can't, have a nice Christmas and a happy new year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to ****From Ritz to Rubble and to SPEEDIE22 for following my story! Also to NormanReedus…you have the most amazing pen name ever. When I saw you following this story I almost had a heart attack LOL then I realized you're not the actual Reedus but the fantasy was great while it lasted **

**My lovely reviewers: FanFicGirl10 (you're always super sweet and supportive, thank you!) and shellyme (I actually re-read the first part of this story and remembered that there used to be more humor on it, so I'm glad you liked the change)**

-OoO-OOO-OOO-

"June?" Carol sweetly asked as she shook the girl's shoulder. June looked up and gave the woman a small smile. "I was just asking you how do you feel about the prison plan."

"While I enjoy the irony of breaking in to a prison, I'm not specially looking forward to sleep on a cell."

"You'll have to suck it up though. After today I'm not letting you leave my side." Daryl muttered as he took a seat next to Carol. The group had formed a circle around the fireplace.

"Why?" June asked with a confused frown.

"Cuz you're like a gigantic sandwich for the geeks until you learn how to shoot." Daryl growled and noticing that June opened her mouth to protest he added, " And no, throwing shoes at the dead doesn't counts as a defense skill."

June rolled her eyes and Carol giggled. This morning when Daryl came back from rescuing June, Carol noticed something in him. Even when he was helping everyone pack the vehicles, his eyes kept peeking at her. Carol liked June, just like everyone in camp. She was sweet and naïve, two things that were extremely hard to find in this new world. With a smile, she stood up and placed a hand on June's shoulder, "I'm exhausted. Have a goodnight kids."

June smiled back and watched as Carol walked away. Then she looked back at Daryl who was smirking, "Fine, I was wrong." She muttered, feeling herself blushing.

"What was that? I didn't heard you!" Daryl asked with an amused expression as he cupped his hand around his ear.

"That is not funny." June said but the smile on her face told Daryl a different thing. June rolled her eyes and confessed, "She's super nice and I was an idiot for thinking you two were together."

"Apology accepted, darling." Daryl graciously agreed as he bit into the fried squirrel's meat. " Hey, why don't we sleep together?" Daryl asked, trying to sound casual.

He heard June choking on her food and cursed when the girl looked up to him with big surprised eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, June." Daryl explained and June seemed to relax. "It's just that since we've been sharing a tent for a while, I don't really get why you have to sleep with Carol."

"_Or why don't you kiss me, or hug me or touch me…"_ Daryl added mentally.

June bit her button lip as she struggled to find the right words. "Okay, don't get me wrong here, promise?" Daryl nodded slowly, giving her the courage to continue. "I just think that we should take some time to figure out what we want."

Daryl snorted, "Please, don't give me the _it's not you, it's me_ bullshit."

June bit her lip, unsure of how to get her point across. "Daryl I'm just saying that we have other options now."

Daryl blinked a few times and then clenched his hands into fists. "I get it now, you just don't want to end up with the crazy redneck, huh?" he was yelling now and the rest of the group had turned their attention to them. June blushed furiously but Daryl didn't care. "Well, good luck trying to get into Glenn's pants, or T-dog, or Rick or Hershel." Daryl barked out and then turned to Lori. "Hell, I'd keep Carl away from her claws too, just for precaution."

"Daryl…" June looked up, but Daryl waved her off and stomped out of the camp. June turned around and saw that everyone was staring at her. "I think I should go to sleep guys." She stood up and politely placed her plate and Daryl's near the pile Lori had been cleaning. "Just for the record, I'm not planning to get into anyone's pants."

If she hadn't been looking down the whole time maybe she could have seen the sympathetic smiled of the group or even read T-dogs lips when he said, "Well, that's too bad." Making everyone laugh.

June walked away to Carol's tent but before she entered she changed her mind and walked towards the direction that Daryl had stormed out. He found him near his bike, setting things for the next morning. Daryl heard the light footsteps and turned around infuriated, "Listen, dumb bitch. I thought I made myself clear…"

June had her eyes closed. "I can't hear you but you're probably insulting me." She sighted before proceeding. "I know that you're mad at me right now but…I hope that you won't be mad at me like forever so." June bit her lip and continued, "Please don't get killed tomorrow so that one day you can't eventually stop being mad at me, please." She kept silent for a few seconds before turning around and walking away.

Daryl couldn't stop the grin forming on his mouth. "God, you're so weird." He muttered.

-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-

Daryl had given the matter some thought and he had concluded that if June had decided she needed to look at her options it definitely meant that she had set her eyes on someone else on the camp. When the morning came and it was time to roll out, he studied every possibility.

_So Hershel and Carl are off the table because it's gross. _

He then watched as Glenn tried to approach Maggie but then changed his mind and walked the other way. Maggie looked at him with pleasing eyes but she didn't took the first step either. When Glenn passed by June's side she gave him a sympathetic look and then walked to Maggie.

_China man is a maybe. But isn't that like completely against the Bitches Code? But Sushi has eyes for the farmer's daughter so… _

He saw June walking to the car and T-dog opening the door for her and she thanking him.

_I'll rip that stupid idiot if he…_

And then Rick came along, checking that everyone was okay and talking to June through the window. She smiled at him and he punched her arm playfully…

_What the hell? Since when Mr. Cop got all touchy and shit?! The man has a wife the size of volleyball…_

He growled with frustration. Like an actual growl.

"Are you done being a jerk?" Carol asked, startling him.

"I dunno what you're talking about." He quickly stated as he continued loading his bike.

"Well, I'll save you the trouble. It's not any of the guys." Carol said with a small smile on her lips.

Daryl's eyes widened, "You mean she's into girls? Damn, she could have fooled me…"

"Daryl, it's you. The only guy or girl…" Carol giggled as she placed a hand on the hunters back. "..she has eyes for is you."

"Yeah you should have listened yesterday when she was talking about options and…" Daryl's words trailed off as realization hit him. "Shit, she was talking about me, wasn't her? She wants me to consider my options."

"I told her you'd figure out eventually." Carol smiled as she patted his back. "Be safe."

Carol left, and Daryl stood there not knowing what to do. Rick noticed his commotion and approached him. "It's everything okay?"

Daryl rubbed his face with his hands as he muttered, "Man, when did my life turned into a fucking chick-flick?!"

It was a good thing that Daryl couldn't see the smile forming on Rick's lips.

-OOO-OOO-OOO-

**Guys I'm sorry but this might be the last chapter before New Year. I really don't think I can find a wi-fi spot on the beach and I really don't want to give you a sloppy-Ipod-Typed chapter, so you'll have to wait.**

**Thanks for your support and have a nice holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5

**codeblueeyes987** and **Arugula Pacioli** thanks for following and **ks vamp girl** thanks for faving this! Means a lot guys W**ritingIsMyPassion135** I suspect you took the time to read the first part of this story, which I appreciate enormously!

**FanFicGirl10** I know, June and Daryl need to figure out some stuff before they can even start to build a relationship. **Shellyme** Daryl and June could use a relationship therapy! It would be hosted by Rick but I'm afraid the two of them would drive him mad with all their issues, LOL! **Loveorpain **I'm glad you're enjoying this!

-OOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"_**Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."**____**  
**__**―**____**Albert Camus**_

June was ten when she saw The Exorcist for the first time. Her father had fallen asleep on the couch and her and Tony sneaked into the room. They sat cautiously in front of the tv and watched the whole movie. They had to use subtitles and lower the volume to the minimum so they didn't woke up their father. All what June had to do was close her eyes when she felt scared. It wasn't as frightening as she thought it would be. The next morning Tony had assured it had been the lack of sound what made the difference. June agreed.

She thanked God she couldn't hear the moaning of the walkers pressing their rotten faces against the fence. Or the yelling of the defensive group trying to attract the corpses as the second group advanced through the yard. She couldn't hear the splashing sound that her knife caused when it pierced through their skulls or smashed their brains. Id she closed her eyes, she could ignore it all together. Instead of being on a prison filled with walkers she could imagine being ob some Caribbean beach.

Daryl, on the other hand, was completely pissed off. He had just finished a walker with an incredible head-stab move worthy of an action movie. And when he turned around he noticed that June had missed it because she had her eyes closed. After making sure the place was secured, he stomped to the group that had remained behind.

"June!" he barked out. June remained on the same position and he cursed out loud. "Damn it, girl!" he walked straight to the fence and went through the opening Lori was already holding for him with an amused look.

Daryl ignored everyone's look and placed his hand on June's shoulder as delicately as he could. It was useless though, because as soon as June felt the contact, she jumped back and screamed. "Damn it, June! It's me!"

"You asshole!" June screamed as she punched his arm. "Why did you do that?"

"Why the hell did you had your eyes closed?" Daryl responded her question with a question and June made a confused face.

"What did I miss?" she asked and Daryl scratched the back of his head unsure what to reply.

"Well, nothing really." He tried to avoid the question but Maggie had heard the whole conversation and she approached the couple.

"Are you kidding me? Girl, this guy here is a complete killing machine! He made some of the best kills of the day. He was like a ninja out there!" Maggie smiled when she noticed June's eyes widening with surprise. Daryl gave him a _"what-the-fuck-are-you-doing?"_ look but Maggie just smiled.

"Really? Oh my god Daryl! Are you hurt?" June's voice showed her concern and Daryl blushed lightly. Maggie understood her work was done and she walked away as June attacked Daryl with questions. "Are you sure? Not even a tiny scratch?"

"No! I'm fine!" Daryl snapped harshly but then added, "The only moment that was sort of dangerous was when the guards with the protection gear showed up but…"

June gasped with surprise and Daryl smirked, "It's cool babe, I kill them all." Daryl felt like one of the jocks he used to hate on his school, showing off for the cheerleaders. "_June would make a good cheerleader….jumping around with a short skirt…cheering for me…"_ Daryl's thoughts

"Guys, are you coming?" Rick yelled, breaking Daryl's fantasy bubble. Daryl made a signal to Rick and opened the fence for June to slip through it.

Before doing so, June stood in front of Daryl with a conflicted expression. Finally she made up her mind and leaned to kiss his check. The feeling of her soft lips against his skin was so pleasant that Daryl turned his face to one side, trying to capture her lips with hers. The movement was to slow and their mouths only grazed before she pulled back. "I'm glad you're okay, Daryl."

And then she slipped through the fence.

Maggie had observed the exchange from the distance and she was smiling when Glenn approached her. "I thought you hated them together."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Please, they are obviously miserable separated. Have you seen the look on her eyes every time he walks away? It's heartbreaking!"

"Daryl has been less abrasive lately. Last night I said good night to him and he answered like with actual words, not just growling." Glenn pointed out and Maggie chuckled.

-OoO-OoO-

"I brought you some cookies." A shy voice say from the darkness and Daryl had to sit up to distinguish the small figure on the hall. Everyone else was sleeping excepting Rick, who had decided to take the night shift.

Daryl rubbed his eyes and growled, "What time is it?"

"About 3 a.m " June calculated before walking to where Daryl was lying down. She was wearing an oversized shirt T-dog had lend her and a pair of short pajamas that Beth had given her.

"And why the hell are you awake?" Daryl asked with a grumpy tone. He had been doing the best he could to give June some space but she was making it incredibly difficult.

"Well, I couldn't sleep." June started as she sat in front of Daryl hugging her knees against his chest. "I went and tried to talk with Beth and Maggie but they were both exhausted. Then I tried to keep Rick company but he kind of freaks me out because he's too serious. Then I remembered you had nothing for dinner so I looked for some cookies to bring them to you."

Daryl was amused by June's random talking. Even in the middle of the end of the world, she still managed to be adorable. "So?"

"So, what?" June asked and Daryl smirked.

"So where are my damn cookies?" Daryl noticed June blushing and his smirk grew wider.

"I kind of ate them on my way here." June confessed and Daryl chuckled. "But it was only because I was so nervous to come up here!"

"And why is that?" Daryl was sincerely curious but he didn't wanted to sound too eager.

"Well after hearing about your ninja stunts today, I've come to a realization." June faked a ceremonial voice and Daryl tried really hard not to laugh. "I don't want us to be strangers Daryl."

"Me neither, babe." Daryl admitted, glad they were finally getting somewhere with all this emotional bullshit.

"But whenever we're together, it's like a freaking rollercoaster." June rolled her eyes and finally suggested, "how about if we take it at a steadier pace? How about if we're just friends…?"

Friend-zoned. Daryl Dixon had just been friend-zoned. Good thing Merle wasn't around because he would probably laugh his ass off. Daryl realized his jaw had dropped to the floor and quickly closed his mouth.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He tried to shake away the feeling that was creeping up his spine. He lied back down but then he realized June hadn't moved. "Are you going to stay there and be creepy all night long?"

"What?!" June seemed startled by the question. She quickly stood up as she offered pathetic apologies. "No, of course no. I'm so sorry. It's just that it's kind of cold back in the cell and…"

Daryl sighted. This must be some kind of sick test from god or whoever was on charge to try out his self control. He pulled away the thin blanket and tilted his head to point the empty space to his side. "Come on, you can sleep in here."

June's face turned bright red and she started babbling incoherent sentences, "No, Daryl! It's fine! I can find some other way to stay warm…I…that sounded weird…what I meant…"

"Damn it June! Stop overanalyzing everything and get into the damn bed already!" Daryl hissed, silencing her doubts immediately. "Haven't we slept together before? Have I ever tried anything on you?"

"What question should I answer first?" June teased him with an amused smile.

"None of them, come here." Daryl rolled his eyes and waited for her to move. Slowly, June kneeled next to him and finally came to lay her body next to his. He pulled the blanked over both of their bodies but there was no need because suddenly the room felt ten degrees warmer. June was facing away from him but that didn't helped too much. Her body fitted right into the curve of his.

He stayed on the same position for a while until he was sure she was asleep. Then, giving into the temptation, he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her body as close to him as possible. June didn't wake up but something pretty similar to a pleasure moan left her lips.

Daryl wanted to cry and to laugh at the same time. "This is going to be so damn hard." He growled as he buried his face in her hair and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**TheBoneyKingOfNowhere, **thanks for following this story! And for the **Guest** review, I know! I loved to write that bit, just to make Daryl feel extra awkward LOL!

"What's going on?" June asked with a pitch of terror on her voice. She couldn't hear what everyone was saying because they kept moving around and that was frustrating her to no end.

Slowly, she was able to put the pieces together. The exploring group had returned but they had run into some kind of trouble. Rick and t-dog were the first to enter the block and they were dragging someone along. June stood up, trying to get a better look, but the men hurried into a cell and everyone tried to take a look inside, making it impossible to take a look inside.

Next Maggie and Glenn came rushing into the room, and June noticed that Maggie was sobbing. "What's going on?!" June practically screamed, but everyone was too busy to answer her question. Suddenly she realized something. From all the people that had left this morning, Daryl was the only one she hadn't seen coming back. A disturbing thought started shaping on her mind as she rushed to the cell, feeling the sting of tears on her eyes.

"Let me see!" she screamed as she tried to push people to see the inside of the cell. _"Not Daryl, Not Daryl…"_ she thought as she open her way to the cell. Finally she was able to take a peek inside the cell and spotted Hershel on the bunk with Maggie and Carol kneeled to his side. June felt relief wash down her body. She realized that with all the panic on her thoughts, she had completely forgotten Hershel had been a part of the expedition group. Even if the tough made her feel guilty, she was happy it wasn't Daryl the one hurt.

She smiled when she walked away from the cell and spotted Daryl coming out of the infected block and closing the gate behind him.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Daryl snapped as he walked towards June. The young girl didn´t backed down, she was used to his outbursts. "Are you crying?"

Was that some concern on his voice?

"Jeez doll! Why are you always crying?" Daryl exclaimed with frustration and June smirked.

"I thought you were hurt." She admitted with a teary smile.

Daryl had to repress a smile. So she did care after all. "Well, I ain´t, so cut the mopping."

"What happened out there?" June asked, pulling herself together and whipping away the tears. _"This…",_ she promised, _"…will be the last time he sees me crying."_

"Hershel got bit and Rick cut his leg off. Oh, and then we found some prisoners that didn't knew that the world outside had fallen apart." Daryl realized how ridiculous it all sounded when he saw June surprised expression and he added, "You know just the usual stuff."

June liked to see Daryl relaxing a little. It was super hot to see him on his "full Rambo mood" but it was nice to know he had another side too. She giggled and shook her head.

"I'm going to go check on Hershel, okay?" he asked and she nodded. She watched him walk away and couldn't help to smile. She always smiled when he was around.

-OoO-OoO-

Rick and the tall Latin prisoner were having one staring contest that was making everyone nervous. Finally the inmate surrendered his handgun to Rick. "Okay people, let's go."

But none of the prisoners move. In fact, their looks seemed glued to something behind Rick and Daryl. The hunter turns around and spots what they are all looking at. And they have the right to stare, because she looks beautiful. Her long blonde hair falls loose around her shoulders and her pink cheeks and red lips make her look like a porcelain doll. But there's nothing pretty about the look he's giving to Daryl with those gigantic green eyes.

"June, what the hell are you doing here?" Daryl barks out but June just crosses her arms against her chest.

"You didn't say you were going back there." June accuses him and he has to admit he probably omitted that information when he talked to her earlier.

"We're going to clear the C block so this guys have somewhere to sleep." Daryl explains himself reluctantly. June still doesn't looks convinced, so he adds, "Look, dear I don't want this guys anywhere near y…the group, okay?"

June seems to give up and she only has one thing left to say, "Just be careful okay?" she looks behind Daryl to where Rick is standing and adds, "The two of you."

Rick gives her a reassuring nod but June frowns.

"What's wrong babe?" Daryl asks with a low voice and June looks down.

"I can read their lips." She confesses and Daryl turns around to see the tall Mexican guy and a short prisoner exchanging comments and giving June lustful looks. His hands clench to fists, but June whispers, "Daryl, let it go. I don't want anything to happen to you just because you want to play the hero."

Daryl rolls his eyes, "Fine, but stay with the group all the time, okay? I'll be back by night."

"Okay."

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"That's one pretty piece of ass you have back there." The Mexican prisoner, which has quickly becoming Daryl's least favorite person in the world, whispered. "Are they more like her back in your group?"

"Why don't you shut your mouth before I do?" Daryl grumpily responded. He didn't want to start a fight on a dark corridor filled with walkers.

"Well maybe we can share her. I can come up with one or two uses for that pretty mouth of hers." The prisoner insisted, but Daryl didn't react.

Later, when the prisoner killed one of his friends cold bloodedly, Daryl knew he had taken the right stand. There was no way he was going to die by the hands of some asshole like him. By the time they got to the cafeteria, Daryl could see that Rick was losing his patience quickly.

"Open just one door so we can have the control." Rick commanded as they got ready to face what was coming to them.

-OoOo-OoOo-

By the end of the day, all Daryl wanted was to collapse on his improvised bed. He refused to sleep on one of the cells and he kind of wondered if June would be there when he came back.

She isn't.

Daryl can barely hide his disappointment when he lies on the sheets alone. After a few minutes of pointlessly turning around trying to get some sleep he decided to join Rick on his night shift. He walks downstairs only to see that Rick and Glenn have their eras glued to one of the cells. The entrance is covered by sheets but that clearly doesn't affects the curiosity of the men.

"What's going on…?" Daryl has just finished his question when he's "shhh-ed" and signaled to come closer. When he's close enough to the cell he hears something that freezes him in place. "Was that a…?" he asks again and both of his teammates signal him to shut up. He pressed his ear against the sheets and listens closely.

And there it is: a loud moan.

"Oh God, June!" Daryl's eyes widen when he hears Lori's voice. "Oh God, it feels so good!"

Daryl gives a look to Rick and notices the hungry look on his eyes.

"Just relax Lori. I will apply more pressure and…so you like it? Do you want me to go deeper?" It's obviously June the one talking but Daryl still finds himself surprised.

And horny.

The images of Lori and June together flash trough his mind quickly but the excitement doesn't last long enough. After all, the images of a very pregnant woman are not exactly a turn on.

"June you should let me do it to you." This time is Maggie the one that speaks. "Like this?"

"Oh Maggie, you're so good with your fingers!" June's voice is a soft purr and Daryl can help it.

He imagines Maggie and June together and his hand fly to his pants immediately. He can feel his tightness through the fabric of his jeans and he looks at the other guys with embarrassment. But they seem to be lost on their own mind palaces. June moans with pleasure and Daryl groans with frustration.

"Girls, did you hear that?" Lori suddenly asks and Daryl's eyes shot open. "I think there's someone outside."

The tree men look at each other with panic but none of them is able to move fast enough before Maggie rips out the sheet of the cell.

Much to Daryl's surprise, she isn't naked. In fact, none of the girls are. Lori is sitting on the lower bunk and she has her feet submerged into a mini tub with warm water. June is kneeling next to her massaging her feet.

"What are you guys doing here?" Maggie asks and the thee men mumble confusing responses.

"Well, you see…"

"We were just…"

"Then we…"

The expression on Lori's and Maggie's face grow more amused with each attempt of the boys to explain themselves. June is the only one looking painfully clueless.

"We were just checking on you girls." Rick finally offers with his face read as a stop light. "But I can see that you're just fine so we should go." And he pulls Glenn away from the cell.

Daryl is left behind and the three feminine looks settle on him. "I'll go with them."

"No, wait." June says as she stands up and walks to the entrance of the cell. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you came back but Lori's feet were killing her so I set her up a massage with water and some salt." June smiled and added, "But now I'm ready to go to bed."

"Honey, I think Daryl has some matters to take care of first." Lori points out with a smile and Daryl looks down.

June does so as well and notices the elevation on his pants before he can hide it. "Shit! I'm sorry! I..I have to go." Daryl quickly excuses himself as he practically sprints away. Half way through the stairs he turns around and yells, "I'm not a perv!"

Maggie and Lori collapse into hysterical laughs and June joins them after overcoming her initial embarrassment.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

**I'm sorry if there's not a lot of action here guys. It's sort of a transition chapter but walkers are coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is what you been waiting…Daryl and June finally stop being silly about each other! And I wanted to make this a super-happy chapter because the next one will be…well, you saw the show. And I remembered the reason why I love June so much. She's just awkward and cute and…well, I just love her!**

**Also, thanks to:**

**FanFicGirl10: I **know! I kind of enjoyed putting our boys on an awkward position hehe!** Loveorpain: **Glad you liked it!** The-Dark-Love-Writer:** I appreciate the fact you read both stories! **Mikki18:** thanks for following **PrincessxXxDarkness:** thanks for reading my stories! I hope that you like my OC's as much as I like them :3

-OoO-OoO-

"Daryl, I think you should talk to June before joining us in the front yard." Rick suggested. Daryl offered him a growl that could mean anything. Rick sighed, "I think it's important for the survival of the group that you two sort out your issues."

"Why do you even care?" Daryl muttered with frustration as he laid down his crossbow. "I think you have some things to talk out with your wife as well." Daryl wasn't very sure of why he added that last part. He even felt a little guilty when he noticed the hurt on Rick's expression.

"Dude, the poor girl was so nervous today she spilled her bowl of cereals…" T-dog pointed out as he checked that his gun is loaded. "…twice."

That is true. And both times Daryl recalled feeling equally irritated with her for wasting the supplies and embarrassed because he was the reason behind her nervousness. Daryl gave Glenn a killer look, "And whose fault was that?"

Glenn flinched lightly, like if he feared the hunter was going to punch his face. After all, the temptation of slipping one or two comments about the incident last night was irresistible. And unfortunately, Maggie had decided to play the game as well.

"_Hey guys! Did you sleep well?" Maggie cheerfully greeted and then eyes the three men carefully, "Had nice dreams?"_

"_June maybe you should give us a massage when we come back, I heard you're quite good." Glenn suggested with a devilish grin. Daryl threw him his own spoon but he missed the target (Glenn's head) by a few inches. _

"_Rick, I think we should check the gates again." Carol commented, unaware that she was only adding dirt to June's grave. "I think I heard some noises last night; it sounded like moaning and growling."_

_That's when the first bowl of cereal smashed against the floor. Luckily the prisoners only had plastic dishes, but it still sent a rainbow of Lucky charms and milk across the floor. June immediately apologized and started cleaning but Daryl suspected she was more than relieved to hid her face under the table._

"_If it came from the ladies cells, don't worry Carol." Lori tried to finish the matter discretely, but she had no luck._

_Daryl was staring at his bowl with such intensity he was surprised that it didn't caught fire._

"_No, it came from the second floor." Carol innocently corrected. _

_What she didn't know was that Daryl had chosen one of the empty cells upstairs to get rid of the uncomfortable bulge on his pants. And he did it the only way he knew. Daryl though he had been quiet but obviously, he hadn't been quiet enough to escape Carol's mommy ears._

"_We should take a look before we leave." Rick suggested, not noticing Daryl's pained expression. _

"_There's no need for that." Daryl mumbled. He didn't want to embarrass himself but he didn't wanted the group to think they were endangered by some stray walker._

_Rick narrowed his eyes as he asked, "I don't know Daryl, if there's some walker we have to take it out and find out where he came from." Rick was being sincere; he didn't know what he was doing._

"_There's no need, I said!" this time the harsh tone on his voice grabbed everybody's attention (well except for June, who was still under the table, probably waiting for everyone to leave)_

"_Daryl, I think you're in denial here…" Rick was using his paternal voice and that was what set Daryl off completely._

"_There's no walker Rick, it was me, okay?! It was me moaning and growling because I was…" he didn't finish the phrase, instead he just rolled his eyes, "Are you really going to make me say it?"_

_Surprising everyone in the table, Hershel was the one that spoke. "Son, there's nothing wrong with a young man exploring his body."_

_His words were so clinical and…gross. When they heard June slamming her head with the table and then saw the bright read on her face when she finally sat down, everyone broke into laughs. Even Carol tried to hide an amused smile behind her glass of water. _

June was already waiting for Daryl back on his cell. Carol had bugged her all day to get her to talk things out with him and she could only assume his friends had being doing the same. Sometimes June though the Prison was a lot like high school but with the extra of people trying to eat you alive. She was smiling on that thought when Daryl came in.

"June, we need to sort this shit out." He looked serious and at the same time nervous. "You have to stop avoiding me and blushing and doing cute shit like that."

"Okay." June nodded slowly. Yeah, there were things they had to talk about. Gathering up her courage she finally asked, "Daryl, why are you mad at me?"

Daryl seemed startled by the question. He blinked a couple times and said, ""What? I'm not mad at you!"

"Well, you didn't come back to bed with me last night." June reasoned as she frowned and crossed her arms against her chest.

Daryl immediately sensed the tone of her voice and grinned, "You sound disappointed."

June found it annoying that he seemed so pleased with himself. "Well since you had been so _responsive_…" she enjoyed watching Daryl flinching with embarrassment but she continued anyway, "I had the stupid impression you might actually make a move on me."

"_Did you fucking listen to that bitch?! Man the fuck up, Darlyina!_" Daryl could hear Merle's voice screaming inside his head.

He pinched down his nose, trying to control his anger but his voice still came out as half a bark when he spoke, "Are you kidding me? All I've done is following your rules and now I'm the asshole here?!" June opened her mouth but Daryl raised a hand to stop her, "No, listen to me. We play by the Dixon book from now on. No crap, no second guessing and no insinuation shit." Yeah, now he sounded like a badass, it was time to get that girl a taste of her own medicine. He fixed his eyes on her and clearly said, "Answer me and be honest for God's sake. Do you want us to be just friends?"

June looked up and realized Daryl had finally gotten to the button point of all her issues. She wondered if she could hold on to her walls for a bit longer but his deadly blue eyes told her the opposite. She had lost the battle and with a soft resigned voice she confessed, "No."

Daryl tried his best not to start singing and dancing. He was happy because finally they were moving somewhere. But June started looking extremely nervous now. She started playing with the end of her braid and she kept glancing at the door like she was calculating her possibilities of making a run for it. Daryl subtly moved to place his body covering the way out and continued, "It wasn't that hard right. Now, let's move on. Why...?"

But June couldn't take the humiliation any more. She jumped up with her hands clenched to fists and ready to take on a fight, "I'm not like you imagine, Daryl! Not like the girls you are used to! Maybe I'm being stupid but it's only because I know I will end up disappointing you!"

"How that even possible on that crazy mind of yours?" he threw his hands to the air with frustration.

"You know how many boys I've kissed?" June practically screamed. Daryl started doing the math on his head but June snapped before he could answer, "Two! You know how many had gone to second base with me?" Now she was making it difficult not to laugh because she was passing around the space of the cell and her face was completely red, "One and it was mu cousin Donny who accidentally touched mu boob while dancing."

Daryl grinned. He pulled June's arm to stop her, causing her to slam against his chest. He looked down at her and asked, "So?"

"So what if you want something else and when you get it you find out I suck at it." June's voice had changed. Now it was all soft and cute and Daryl couldn't resist smiling.

So this is what it was all about? She was scared not to be good enough for him? Well, that was a first for Daryl."You can suck at sex June. There's probably nothing you can actually do wrong, trust me."

June smiled a bit. So he didn't care? That was awesome, but there was still some things that bothered June, "And what if you get tired of looking after me and dump me for other girl?"

Daryl couldn't help it; he chuckled, "Like who? Lori, Maggie,Carol? And it is not like I have many options." He saw June eye rolling and added, "Not that I want options, June."

June sighed and finally broke down. It was hard not to be honest when he was being all cute and shit, "I just.. I want to be strong and sexy for you because that's the type of girl I envision next to you."

Daryl frowned, "I don't want an Amazon or a god dammed Terminator, I want you, idiot."

He kind of regretted that last phrase. Daryl was sure that he could had make it sound better but his mind was still processing the fact that his hands were hugging June closely. It felt amazing to finally have her close. But still, Daryl kind of wanted to say something that sounded better. How could those jerks on the movies always say cheesy and sweet stuff and he…"_She probably thinks you're a stupid redneck."_ Merle's voice kicked in again.

But much to his surprise, a smile extended through June's face. Daryl had finally destroyed all her walls and maybe, just maybe, he could love her even with all her faults. "Well, I want you too, idiot."

Daryl smirked, "So can we just make out and that so Rick gets off my ass?"

June couldn't reply because Daryl's lips crashed against hers. She kissed him back, cursing herself for banning such a pleasurable experience before. It was like their lips were meant to fit on each other. Daryl deepened the kiss, gently trailing June's lips with his tongue. June parted her lips and Daryl took the hint immediately. He pressed her body against hers and June ran her fingers through his hair and grasped the back of his neck.

"Daryl..." The moan escaped June's mouth before she could stop it and Daryl realized it sounded exactly the way he had fantasized it. Sadly he realized he was getting a little bit too excited and broke the kiss reluctantly.

"Girl if you want me to go slow, you really need to stop doing shit like that." Daryl muttered and June then noticed the hardness pressing against her low stomach.

Quickly she took a step back and smiled innocently, "Oops! Sorry! Have nice day. Kill a lot of walkers."

Daryl chuckled but he had to admit it was time for him to go. He kissed her temple and then walked out of the cell.

"God, we're so awkward together." He muttered when he was sure June couldn't hear him. Then he realized how stupid that was and chuckled again.

When he joined the boys, he ignored their questioning looks and simply grabbed his weapons.

"Well did you work things out?" Glenn asked curiously as he walked behind Rick and Daryl.

"Daryl Dixon…" Rick grinned as he looked at Daryl skeptically, "… is that a smile?"

Daryl tried to stop smiling.

He just couldn't do it.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Carol didn't had to ask how things had been because June came into the cell block dancing her way down. She ignored everyone's questions and giggles and swapped Carl off the floor. As he practically dragged him to join her happy dance she sang out loud, _"So this is love, Mmmmmm. So this is love. So this is what makes life divine. I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm. And now I know the key to all heaven is mine…."_

"Mom, make her stop!" Carl complained as June twirled him around.

But Lori couldn't help her son because she was too busy laughing her heart out.


	8. Chapter 8

I speeded up things a little in this chapter basically because I didn't want to re write what you all saw on TV. So I focused on my love birds but this still sort of a transition. Real drama and action come into the next chapter!

**Guest:** I could really use your help! Because I did some research before starting this story and I'm not sure where my mistake is on lip-reading. I must point out June didn't born deaf and that for the sake of the history, I did simplified the process but I'd like to know how you think it could be more real. Also the words crippled and disabled don't have a negative connotation on my country (Mexico) if I use the direct translation and I think I'm only use them when June talks about herself (she has a low self esteem, consequence of her father abuse as a child.) but if you could be more specific and pm with suggestions, I'll be happy to make changes

**FanFicGirl10:** We don't have enough cute Daryl moments on the show! Glad you liked it

**Loveorpain:** thanks :3

**emerald jaguar** (such a mysterious pen name :P) thanks for following this story! And to **sammie23-3** (thanks for faving this!)

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"_**I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?"**____**  
**__**―**____**John Lennon**_

June couldn't help but to feel sympathy towards the prisoners that had survived. She observed them, as they stood by the outside gate with the rest of the guys. They looked so out of place, so lost. June felt the warm sun rays hitting her skin and wrapped her arms around herself. She had barely survived a week inside that somber, depressing and dark building while those guys had been there for years. June felt bad for them. She imagined what it would be to spend all those years locked down, just thinking of the day you could finally feel the sunlight again, dreaming of your loved ones, and when the day finally comes….you find out the world outside doesn't exists (at least not how you had imagined) anymore.

Lori placed a hand on June's shoulder and the young girl smiled. She had discovered the women of the group formed a strong community, helping each other with their problems, always willing to lend a shoulder to cry on. Then she looked across the front yard and saw the boys looking their way. Rick was looking at the whole picture and June could imagine how relieved he must felt. June deduced it was the first time on a long time Rick was able to contemplate the group he had put together in such state of peace and happiness. She smiled, trying to convey through her smile how much she appreciated what their leader had done for them.

Daryl, on the other hand, was only looking at her. And June could swear he was smiling, but it was too far to tell for sure. But she smiled back, anyway.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Daryl wondered if this was the feeling they all talked about. It sucked. It was like feeling as happy as you had ever felt and then panicking completely because you never want to lose that happiness. And you feel excited and completely afraid at the same time. And your heart beats so fast that you can't breathe. But you don't want it to stop. Ever.

Daryl feels Rick's hand on his shoulder and he knows that Rick understands. And he feels even more happy now. Happy because Hershel is finally back up, proving that they can actually beat this thing. Happy because Lori carries inside her the hope of everyone. Happy because he had never had a proper family before. And now he has. Happy because June's smile may be the greatest thing on the whole world.

But then he sees them. And for second he wants to cry. Because he realizes the farms, the prison; they are just fake illusions. There's no safety anymore.

But the walkers don't care what he thinks. They move forward like a slow deadly wave of destruction. Daryl screams, "Watch out!" but even if he feels his throat burning, he knows the group can hear him. He starts waving at them. He notices Carl turning back and giving the alarm to the others. He sees June being pulled by someone (he thinks is Carol) He hears Rick and Glenn and even the prisoners shouting as they rush to help out. But deep inside, he knows they are not going to make it on time.

June was the first one to run. Maybe it was because she knew she couldn't really fight the walkers, but she's the first to rush to the next cell block, even though she knew it hasn't been cleared out. She's quickly joined by T-dog and Carol. T-dog leaded the way and Carol grabbed June's hand as they ran through the darkness. They ran straight into at least a dozen of walkers. If Carol hadn't pulled June away, she would have been bitten. T-dog offered his body to be used as a human shield, giving the time for the two women to turn around and escape. June wished she had had spared T-dog one last look but she was so afraid, she kept running. Carol panicked too. Her movements became more and more frenetic and ultimately, they split. Luckily most of the walkers were too busy eating T-dog (June felt extremely guilty for feeling relieved by that fact) of chased after Carol. So June was left alone.

Alone.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

_**Three hours later**_

_"Keep going"_ June thought. _"Just keep going"_ However, she realized she really didn't have many options. It was not like she could put on a fight or something like that. _"If you're going to hell, keep going."_ At least that what Tony used to say. June missed him so bad on times like this; times when she was convinced her survival so far had been only a lucky strike. "And know your luck is gone." She said out loud.

Even though she knew she ought to stay quiet, she did found some comfort on the _feeling _of her own voice. "Okay, stay close to the wall." June couldn't hear if the walker creep up behind her, so she decided to advance with her back glued to the wall. It made her go slower and if she walked straight into a group of undead, she would be fucked. Still, it was better than being sneaked up from the back_. "If I could only find a cell and lock myself in..."_ Her mind wondered as she moved slowly. Then she smiled and though "_It's a god dammed prison, idiot." _But there were no cells. At least not open ones. And if she could hear, she would have noticed that most of the cells were taken by very hungry inmates. But she couldn't hear the growling, so June kept going.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"June?" Daryl called as he looked around desperately. There was confusion and sorrow on everyone's eyes, but above all, there was pity. They were feeling his lost. But June was lost, not _a lost_ yet, right? He didn't wanted to minimize Rick's lost or anything like that, but all he could think of was the people still missing, specially June. "I'll go look for her." He announced to everyone and to nobody at the same time.

"Daryl, we need you here." Maggie's voice was tired but firm. When Daryl looked at her, she sighed and said," There's a nursery on the road where we can find milk for the baby."

Daryl wasn't stupid. He knew that the baby wouldn't feed on photosynthesis but every second they waited, June was out there and her possibilities were going down quickly. "Glenn can go with you."

"Glenn needs to stay with Carl and help him look after the group." Maggie reasoned calmly. Somehow Daryl realized she had taken the lead now that Lori had deceased and Carol was missing. Daryl looked over to Carl, who had been staring at the horizon with lost eyes since his father went into the cell block.

_"Kid just shoot his momma, he's in no condition to look after shit" _Daryl grumpily had to admit. He gave a look to Maggie and tried, "What about Rick? He will stay."

Maggie took a step forward and signaled him discretely to come closer. Daryl did so reluctantly and Maggie whispered, "See the thing is, I don't feel very safe around Rick right now."

Daryl took a step back and stared at Maggie with disbelief. Rick wouldn't kill them; he wouldn't kill his family (or what was left of it)...right?

Maggie noticed Daryl's doubtful expression and her features softened. "She was not alone Daryl. She had Carol and T-dog. Maybe she's fine." Tears came to Maggie's eyes as she added, "She was my friend too, Daryl"

"No, don't do that." The hunter said bitterly as he walked to his bike. "Don't minimize…her." _"Don't minimize what she and I have."_ That was what he really wanted to say, but somehow he couldn't. Daryl had always struggled to talk about his feelings out loud. That's why he didn't faced Maggie after saying so. He felt completely divided. All he wanted to do was go and find June, but there was a deeper feeling holding him back.

He felt responsible for the people around him...

"_Is this how Rick feels all the time? Fuck, I'd lose it too if I felt like this 24/7" _Daryl thought bitterly as he walked to the bike. He didn't hear Maggie following, so he barked out, "C'mon, let's go!"

Maggie jumped into the bike and Daryl speeded into the road. The prison quickly became just a blurry image on the mirror of the bike. Daryl kept trying to convince himself that it was the speed and wind what made his vision blurry.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

June was doing great. In fact, she was so pleased with herself that she couldn't help to smile a little. She found some comfort thinking her attitude would really impress Daryl if… _"No, when we meet. We will meet again."_ June though as her right foot dragged to join the left one.

She was convinced she was now walking on the right direction (she did freak out once or twice when she imagined walking forever and never finding an exit).She had managed to find her way following a peculiar system. She figured out that the windows would be placed as far as possible from the inmates, and so should the exit. June had no clue if her assumption was right and she was pretty sure it wasn't straight scientifical, but it was better to have a stupid plan that no plan at all. So she followed the daylight (trying really hard to ignore the fact that now there was only a soft glow and that there would soon be nothing to follow.

And with every step she took, she allowed herself a bit of hope.

If only, if only she could hear the growls and moans behind her.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

It had been a miracle, just not the kind of miracle you expect. Prisoner on cell 224 had meant to starve to dead. Even during his last "living" days, when the prison system had collapsed, he was already hungry. He survived longer than the rest of the prisoners thanks to the charity of a prison guard, who had left unlocked the little opening on his cell door. The prisoner couldn't really blame the guard for not doing more. After all, before he was finally brought down, he had succeeded on raping and beheading thirty girls varying on ages from five to twelve. He had already resigned to the dead penalty when the disease hit. He was able to fish out two rats through the opening but that had been it. Eventually, even the rats stop coming around. And he starved.

His last thoughts, surrounded by his own hallucinations had been _"At least now I won't be hungry."_ But he was wrong, oh so very wrong.

Because he opened his eyes again and when he did he felt a hunger, a crave like he had never felt one before. And he lived (if you could call that a life) for months, just waiting.

Until he felt an essence floating in the air, and he crawled and dragged until his face was pressed against the opening on his cell door. He extended his arm and pulled inside the fresh flesh.

No one heard June screaming when the walker grabbed her arm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Loveorpain, don't worry, I have plans for her! FanFicGirl10, you know me, I love cliffhangers *evil laugh* Chanel, Sorry if I made you suffer!****Thanks to****mrc1979 and CheshireCat813 (Alice in wonderland was the first book I ever read :D)for following this!**

**Also, if you want to read a good OC story, my friend NormanReedus is writing one called "I Walk with You" and there's another one called "****N" by****s. Now**, **I officially suck at writing action sequences but I honestly tried my best! If you don't understand something or you get confused, it's more likely to be my fault. I'll answer any doubts you may have.**

**Here you go…**

"Oh my God!" June cried out with her teeth clenched and he eyes shut. She was trying to keep her mind thinking logically but it was hard when the only thing she wanted to do was die. The walker had taken her by surprise. It had slipped his hand through a tiny opening on the door (used once ago to push the food trays in and out of the confiment cell) and pulled June's arm inside. June had slipped, landing on her but with her back against the metal door. Luckily, June had been able to offer some resistance but he did that by placing her arm horizontally so it couldn't fit through the opening. The problem with that was that the walker kept pulling her inside and he apparently didn't cared too much if he broke June's arm on the process. June had thought of yanking away her arm but hygiene wasn't on the top of the list for the prisoner and this fellow had pretty long nails, enough to cause a deep scratch if she moved abruptly.

"_How long can I keep this up?",_ June though as she felt the metallic frame of the door cutting her skin. The walker tried desperately to lick the blood running down her wrist, but the opening was too small for his head to fit through. _"Dear, oh dear, we've reached an impasse here. I think this comes down to who wants it the most."_ June thought with a somber smile; she had to admit that the prisoner seemed more eager than her to win the fight. He could keep pulling forever until finally June's arm snapped and break or simply kept trying to fit his head through the opening, until his skin wore off and his jaw dislocated, and even then, he could go on and reach his target.

June on the other side, was pretty tired of all. Not just of struggling to keep her arm horizontally, or of looking for an exit. June was getting tired of the whole End of the World shit. And in that moment, she wished she hadn't survived that long. Maybe this is a signal. Maybe I should just give in a little…

"Don't act like a lil' bitch, sis." A voice said inside June's head. June looked around and saw Tony, her dead brother, stepping out of the shadows.

"Shut up", she hissed, "You're dead; it's easy for you to say it, Tony."

Tony, her brother, was sitting across the hallway. He was wearing that cocky smile that bothered June so much. He had the same clothes he was wearing the last time they saw, almost a year ago. He had that stupid red shirt and those hideous worn out jeans. But that was impossible, because Rick had shot Tony on a bar when he and Tony threatened the group.

"That's rights Junny, you're losing your marbles." Tony chuckled and June just growled. Her wrist was sweaty and it kept sliding and making her loose her grip; each time it did, the walker gained a few inches. "What happen? Is Doomsday too much for you, teddy bear?"

"Is it nice over there? Is nana with you? Are you happy?" June asked all this questions on her mind, but Tony seemed to be able to hear them because he smiled.

"Why? Thinking of joining the dark side?" Tony asked with a grin but then he saw June flinching. "Awwr, June! Sure, we can share a room like old days! But this time I call the top bunk." June growled again as she tried to keep his arms straight and Tony rolled his eyes, "Seriously June, we both know you're not going to do this."

"No? Seems kind of tempting." June confessed as the walker gained a few more inches.

"But it will break that hunter's heart." Tony smirked when June's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Oh, yeah June I'm a fucking ghost, I get to grill you about your redneck sweetheart."

June hadn't thought about Daryl lately. Mainly it was because their time together seemed so perfect and happy it had to be a dream of some sort. June sighed, "He'll get over it."

"No he won't." Tony shook his head and kneeled next to her sister, " I mean, what if he finds you and finds out that you didn't even put on a fight?"

June wanted to cry. She knew exactly what would Daryl think. He would blame himself and that would eat him alive for the rest of her days. Tears escaped June's eyes as she cried out loud, "I'm trying!"

"Try harder! Kill yourself trying June but don't you fucking give up!" Tony yelled at her.

June remembered all those times when they sat on the kitchen to practice lip-reading and she got frustrated and tried to quit. Tony had yelled at her and dragged back to the table each time she tried to walk away. He never let her quit and it seemed that he wasn't going to start any time soon.

"I hate you." June muttered weakly.

Tony stood up and shook the dirt of his jeans. Then he gave an affectionate look to June as he said, "He's a good guy, June. Make me a favor, if you ever get to have a normal wedding, get drunk and fuck him all night long. Have lots of dummy-redneck kids. Oh, and name your first son after me."

"Never." June muttered as she began to stand up. "Tony, I miss you."

Her brother (or his ghost) was already walking away and even thought June couldn't see his lips moving, she head a clear voice saying, "Goodbye, June"

"Tony?! I do this because I don't want to share a room with you ever again. You fucking snore." June shouted, getting a soft and low chuckle as a reply. That was it, the illusion of Tony had disappeared but his words still echoed on June's mind.

June was left alone again, but this time she didn't felt scared or weak. This time, she was going to fight. Slowly, she pulled her body away from the door. The walker sensed the change and his grip grew tighter. June had figured out a new strategy. She had no weapons and there was no way she could kill the walker. _"But I don't have to kill him"_ June reasoned, _"I just have to get his hands off me."_

Slowly, June began pulling her body away from the door. It was hard to do so because the walker kept trying to pull her back but finally she managed to stand up. Her hand was still trapped but now she could move. She had managed to pull the walker's arm out of the opening. Now she slowly moved to one side of the door. The walker was extremely frustrated because his arm was beginning to twist on an impossible angle. June kept walking and she began twisting her arm, bending the walker's elbow on an impossible angle. "C'mon! C'mon!" June whispered as heavy drops of sweat ran down her face. Finally she heard the _"pop!"_ sound she had been waiting for. June's father had dislocated Tony's shoulder once, so she knew what the sound meant. Unfortunately, the walker didn't got the warning. He could feel no pain, so he didn't let go of June's arm. His grip did loosen a little but June kept pulling. She was about to do one of the grossest thing she had ever done. June saw how the walker's ulna dislocated and pierced the skin. She kept pulling until the arm, with almost a year of decay, simply gave in.

She stood on the corridor, holding the walker's forearm on her hands. She could see the walker waving his now mutilated arm. He didn't quite got what had happened. June weighted the forearm on her hand and sighed, "Well, it's quite gore, but it can work."

She smiled and walked away happily, like a little girl who had just earned a teddy bear on the carnival.

-OoO-OoO-OO-Oo

Daryl was standing in front of the cell but couldn't find the strength to open it. It was the only cell they hadn't clear out yet and Daryl had told Oscar and Carl to leave him alone. He imagined finding June's decayed body running towards him to get a piece of his flesh. He probably would have allowed her to bit him. Then he would shot her and then he would shot himself because honestly, life would suck without her. Daryl took a deep breath. He needed to end this. Slowly, he stood up and took his hunting knife out. But when he opened the door, it wasn't June the one waiting for him.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO

June had woken up only an hour after she finally collapsed on the hallway. A part of her was truly disappointed when she opened her eyes and discovered it hadn't been a dream. _"Of course not. If it had been a dream, I would have Joe Manganello shirtless to come down and save me."_ June thought as she stood up. Trying to repress her urge to throw up, she picked up the forearm of the walker and started walking again. She had been awake until the sun came up last night, so by the time she woke up the light was decent inside the prison. She followed the strategy of the sunlight but so far, there had been no results.

She was daydreaming about Joe Manganello (and the whole cast of Magic Mike) showing up to rescue her, so she didn't paid attention before going around the corner until she practically collided with a fat prisoner. June screamed once when she saw the prisoner and screamed again when he saw his guts were coming out of his stomach.

The walker extended his arms towards her but June had had enough. She swing the forearm she had picked up and crashed it violently against the walker's bald head. _"I fucking hate you! I hate you!"_ June screamed as she beat the walkers head with the mutilated forearm. "When did my life turned into a Romero film?!" June shouted as she continued hitting the walker. Finally the bald giant felt to the floor, but June continued smashing his head until it became a bloody gruesome mess. June was breathing heavily and she was covered with blood and pieces of skull and guts. But she felt proud of what she had done. She threw her very unorthodox weapon to the side and took a deep breath trying to recover from the experience.

Then she looked up and saw half a dozen of walkers coming to get her. Frustrated, she looked up and screamed, _"Are you fucking kidding me?!"_ before turning away and continue running.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Carol was clenching to Daryl as he lifted her princess style. "Daryl, did you found her?" Carol asked with a soft and weak voice. Daryl just shook his head as he walked. It had been nice to find Carol, but Daryl couldn´t help but to be disappointed.

"_I fucking hate you! I hate you!"_ Daryl heard a female voice and lifted his head. He thought it had been his mind playing tricks on him but the voice spoke again, "Are _you fucking kidding me?!"_

Daryl looked down at Carol and saw her smiling softly, "Go on, I heard her too."

Daryl carefully let Carol's body down on the floor. He could hardly control his excitement but he was still enough of a gentleman to take a second and ask, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Go!" Carol shouted with her last strengths.

Daryl didn't had to be told twice. He ran towards the direction where the sound came. "June?!" he called as he pulled out his hunting knife. There was no response.

"_Come and get me, bastards!"_ June screamed and Daryl changed to course of his race until finally he reached a gate with metal bars. On the other side of the gate, June was facing at least a dozen of walkers.

"Shit!" Daryl cursed. He saw the first walker making a move to bit into June's skin and shot him down with his crossbow. June saw the bolt on the walker's skull and turned around to see Daryl standing at the other side of the metal bars.

"Daryl!" June cried out, but Daryl was too concentrated on his next shot, which landed between another walker's eyes.

"Are you bitten? Scratched?" Daryl asked with panic on his voice.

"No, you asshole! Now tell me you're happy to see me!" June replied angrily and Daryl would have smiled, but he had work to do. Walker number three and number five were eliminated quickly but when Daryl tried to reload, he found out he had no more bolts.

Daryl looked over to June and the fear on his eyes must had been evident because June rolled her eyes and said, "This is fucking great!"

There were still two more walkers and they were just a few steps ways from June. Daryl pressed his body against the metal bars and June did the same. Daryl noticed the dry blood on her face and on her clothes as he cupped her face with his hands.

"It's not mine." June pointed out and Daryl sighed with relief.

"Fuck, June, we have to find a way to get you back here!" Daryl yelled with frustration but June let out a bitter laugh.

"It's kind of ironic, don't you think?" June's eyes filled with tears and Daryl cupped her face. "We're so close Daryl and yet…"

Her words were interrupted when a walker gripped her shoulder and pulled her away from the gate.

"Let her go, you son of a bitch!" Daryl cried out desperately, as he shook the metal bars, trying to open them.

June shook his shoulder free and ran away into the darkness, followed closely by the pair of walkers. "No! Come back, June! June!" but no matter how loud Daryl shouted, June didn't came back.


	10. Chapter 10

**NormanReedus: **You totally deserve this; I really enjoy your story! **Loverofpain:** I'm sorry, I keep making you suffer! I'll stop it, I promise **FanFicGirl10: **I try to write nice stuff happening to June, I do! But she has the worst luck EVER! By the way, thank you for supporting my stories so much, you're awesome. **CheshireCat813****:** Your desires are my commands hehe

**judas123** and **zaii,** thanks for joining guys! **Aku Tora** you took the time to read the first part? You're officially awesome.

_-OoO-OoO-_

"_**That if desperate times call for desperate measures, then I'm free to act as desperately as I wish."**____**  
**__**―**____**Suzanne Collins**__**,**____**Catching Fire**_

"_I used to like Pac-Man, I thought he was cute."_ June thought as she ran around a corner. _"Now I realize the motherfucker chased those poor ghosts and fucking ate them as the poor things just tried to chill on their labyrinth."_ June reached a dead end. "Shit!" she coursed before turning around and taking another path, barely catching a glimpse of the walkers chasing her. Until now, she had managed to keep a decent distance between her and her persecutors but she was getting tired. Her lungs and throat burned every time she took a breath and her legs started presenting regular cramps.

"Well, at least I got to say goodbye to Daryl." June reasoned. She spotted a door camouflaged into one of the walls. "Either there are more walkers or no walkers." She thought as she made up her mind and opened the door, without giving a second though on the consequences.

There was no one, dead or alive, waiting for her at the other side of the door. Relieved, June quickly entered the door and tried to close it after her. One of the walkers managed to speed up and he got caught up as June tried to close the door. "C'om on, seriously?" June asked with frustration as she tried to use her weight to shut down the door. The walker had managed to get half of his body through the door and he was trying to reach June with his free arm.

"I'm tired of your stupid ugly face, asshole." June muttered as she backed up enough to be able to kick the door with such strength that it smashed half of the walker's head. The door didn't got to pierce it's brain though, so the walker kept trying to reach June even if his mandible was completely destroyed and its skull had sunken in partially.

June felt her stomach revolving as she repeated the action, this time with much better results. The face of the walker practically exploded and sprayed brain matter and pieces of skull into the wall and on June's clothes. She hardly managed to hold her stomach down until the door was firmly closed before throwing up.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"Think, goddamn it!" Daryl exploded as he nailed his fist on the table. Oscar looked up defiantly, but Daryl was too upset to notice. He turned to the sketch that was lying on the table and pointed out, "There's the gate, then there's a hallway and then…then what?" Oscar remained silent and Daryl gripped the collar of his prison uniform and pulled his face closer to his, "Why ain't you talking? Are you retarded? I asked you a question, dumb ass!"

"Mister, even if we did managed to create a blueprint of the place…"Axel started, gently trying to separate both men with his hands. Once he created a safe distance he continued, "We have no idea of what path did your girl took. The possibilities are…"

"Daryl maybe we should come up with another plan." Glenn suggested with a calmed voice.

When Daryl turned to see him, Glenn regretted his words. He had never seen Daryl look so desperate, lost and vulnerable. It was like when he lost Merle all over again. Daryl's voice came out as a strangled cry when he asked, "So we're just going to assume she'll die?"

Nobody risked giving an answer to that question. Daryl looked at everybody, taking the time to examine each one of their faces. They all expressed the same: embarrassment. They were ashamed of themselves for abandoning June but they didn't felt guilty enough to continue the search.

Daryl said nothing as he rolled up the sketches on the table. Then he looked up and declared, "She hasn't given up yet. It's not like she said, _Oh, shit I'm fucked._ _I'll sit here and wait till they rescue me._ She's trying to get back to us and you are just going to give up on her?" Daryl's voice now had and edge of disgust. "Well, fuck you. I ain't giving up on her."

He was about to head out of the room when an idea crossed his mind. He smirked as he added, "You know, Rick didn't asked for this and neither did I! You mad us believe that we were some kind of twisted and dysfunctional family, and that we had some kind of responsibility towards you. That was what drove Rick crazy. But it's kind of shitty knowing that it was all bullshit. It sucks to realize you would throw anyone under a bus just to survive." Daryl let out a soft chuckle as he added, "Hell, at least Shane wasn't a hypocrite."

And with that, he walked away.

-0oO-ooO-OoO-

"Daryl?" the soft voice at the entrance of the cell startled the hunter. He wasn't usually surprised easily but being inside a cell made him kind of nervous. After spending a year in juvie he had set his mind to never be behind bars again. _"It's kind of ironic, don't you think?"_ June would have said.

Daryl turned around. He was surprised to find Beth standing there with the little ass kicker on her arms. Daryl had never exchanged more than a couple words with the girl, so he wasn't sure what this was about. Beth looked as nervous as he and she blushed lightly as she approached. "I just wanted to tell you that we are all sorry about what happened down there."

"They sent you to apologize for them?" Daryl crossed his arms around his chest with irritation.

"Yeah well…" Beth rolled her eyes and a little smile appeared on her face, "I got voted _the person Daryl is less likely to kill_." Daryl couldn't repress a smirk and Beth tilted her head to point at the baby on her arms. "She was picked second."

"If that's it, you can tell them to fuc.."Daryl started, already walking to push Beth to the exit.

The young girl struggled to get a sheet of paper out of her pocket (Daryl panicked when he noticed Beth was having a hard time holding the baby properly but he was too proud to offer her any assistance.) Finally, she offered the paper to Daryl.

He took it with a suspicious glance. When he looked down, his jaw dropped to the floor. There it was; a perfect blueprint of the whole building. It had been meticulously sketched with a blue ball point pen and there were some stains of ink there and there but overall, it was perfect. Daryl looked up and Beth smiled proudly. "Who drew this shit?"

"Me; I've always had my way with that sort of stuff. It took me a while to paste together the bits of information that Axel and Oscar could remember and there are parts that we're not a hundred percent sure but…" Beth chuckled as she rocked the baby lightly, "I think it came out pretty fucking awesome."

Daryl had never heard the girl cursing before and he kind of liked it. In fact, after taking a second look at her, Daryl was hit by the painful realization that Beth and June looked kind of similar. Beth had the same big and naïve eyes and Daryl just felt his heart sinking.

"Glenn says we can team up and look for her tomorrow morning. He's really sorry, Daryl." Beth added with a soft voice.

"I know." Daryl admitted grumpily.

There was an awkward silence before Daryl finally spoke again. "You're going to be a good mom."

"What?!" Beth asked half shocked, half embarrassed. Daryl regretted his words. He had never been a good speaker and everything that came out of his mouth sounded either insulting or stupid. But he wanted to say something nice to Beth because she took a lot of work to make that drawing.

He scratched the back of his neck as he explained, "Well, she's looks happy in your arms. I mean, she's not like crying her lungs out and that shit, so I guess she's happy?"

Beth seemed flattered by the awkward compliment because she chuckled and admitted, "I0d like to have one of my own. What about you, Daryl?"

Daryl looked down at his feet and doubted, "Shit, I'd probably fuck up the poor brat."

"Neh, you'd be good at it. June will be a good mom too." Beth said with a sweet voice and Daryl felt a knot coming down his throat. Would June ever have the chance to be a mom? Would she ever come back at all? "I got to go, Carl will get worried."

Daryl's head shot up when he heard those words and he couldn't help the mocking grin shaping on his mouth. Beth rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up!"

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"I'm gonna do it." June declared out loud to an inexistent crowd. She looked up and was blinded by the strong sunlight. She recalled that her Nana said you'd go blind if you stared at the sun, but she didn't cared anymore. Her skin had turned a bright shade of red and her lips were cracked up. June's head felt like it was about to explode and she couldn't walk in a straight line.

At the beginning she had been relieved when she reached the rooftop. June had absolutely no clue how she got there. After smashing the walker's head, she had kept on walking and at some point, she started climbing some stairs.

It had felt like a huge break when she opened a small hatch that lead to the rooftop, not noticing when the hatch closed after her. She had laughed, twirled around and finally lay down and contemplated the night sky.

It had been romantic; sort of.

This morning she had woken up feeling like her whole body was on flames. Somehow the dehydratation, hunger and sleep deprivation had caught up with her, all at the same time. That was the only possible reason why she didn't woke up when the sun came out or when she started getting sunburns.

Now she felt like a gigantic shrimp (she probably looked like one, too) as she stumbled around the rooftop. June now realized two things that made her felt both completely stupid and hopeless. One, there was not one inch of shade on the whole rooftop. Not a fucking inch to take cover under. And second, the hatch only opened from inside.

She had tried to keep her mind positive and proactive. Then she started having hallucinations; not like the ghost of Dave. These were serious scary and shitty illusions. She tried crying too, but there was not enough water on her body to do that either.

So after considering every option she thought she had, June had decided to jump off the roof. The first time she had ran to the edge and stopped just when her toes brushed the end of the building. She had tried several times after that, always stopping right at the last second.

June had sat on the floor, feeling completely defeated and looking at her hands. Through her desperation, she noticed a little piece of skin that had peeled off on the side of her thumb. With some sort of sick fascination, she pulled the piece of skin off. June felt a sting of pain, but she continued pulling it. To her complete shock, the skin peeled off easily, leaving her muscle exposed. She continued skinning herself until her whole forearm muscles were exposed. Then she started feeling real pain. A burning sensation shot through her body and she was so disgusted by the image of her own arm, she started tearlessly crying for help.

Finally she stood up and stumbled to the edge of the building. "I'm gonna do it."

A part of her screamed to stop, her rational self trying to make her understand it was all a trick of her mind. Her hand was perfectly fine and every inch of her skin was in place; toasted to a painful point, but still in its place.

June ignored that part of her brain and closed her eyes. "Do it. Either way, you'll die. You either die from starvation, from thirst of from fucking skin cancer. End it. Now."

June couldn't see the small group of people coming from the building. She didn't saw their desperate looks or heard their screaming.

Most important, she didn't saw the horror on one set of blue eyes as they screamed, "Nooo! June, don't jump!"

-OoO-OoO-OoO-**-**

**So, June is kind of pissed with me because I have let her on the edge of dead for the last three chapters. I'll stop that, June, I promise. Thanks for all your support guys, over all I can say that june is my favorite OC and I'm glad you like her as well**


	11. Chapter 11

**No more cliffhangers! YEY! But a quick announcement:** **I'm starting a job on a film festival next week, but I hope to be able to post another chapter before that. I also want to wait and see what's happening to our favorite hunter when TWD returns. (What do you think is going to happen to him?) So it might take me a while to update. Just, hang in there, okay?**

**NormanReedus:** this one is not a cliffhanger but still…I hope you like it hehe. **FanFicGirl10****: **I'm sorry! But you know I love you **Machina Malice (guest)** don't worry! I won't end it like that, I'm not that cruel :P **loveorpain: **I won't ;)

**Maawwge** and **Rika24** welcome, I'll try not to disappoint you!

"_**There are two basic motivating forces: fear and love.**__** " John Lennon**_

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Carl was the first one to react. He looked up, shielding his eyes with his hand and saw June balancing precariously on the edge of the building. Everyone else was screaming, Oscar and Glenn were trying to bust open the entrance of the building and Daryl look like he was having a stroke. Carl didn't think; he just acted. He took off his show and threw it to June.

The projectile collided a few meters below his actual target but it was enough to make everyone understand the idea. Next thing Carl knew, half a dozen shoes were flying on the air. Some of the shoes actually managed to reach the roof. It was Daryl's boot, however, the one that managed to hit the target: June's forehead. The impact was so hard that it made June back up a few steps from the edge of the rooftop. The group observed as June held the boot on one hand and caressed the huge bruise that had started forming on her forehead.

"Is this some kind of divine sign?" June muttered and then looked up to the sky and screamed, "What does this mean oh, you mighty God of shoes?!" June stumbled around the rooftop, picking up another shoe, "Do you think this is funny God? Are you all up there just chillin´, and saying oh, let's throw shit at poor little June?!"

"_Do you think this is funny God?"_ Daryl heard June's screaming and growled. "She's too fucking delirious!"

"Maybe you could shoot a bolt with some kind of rope tied to it and then you could climb…"Glenn suggested but he quickly stopped talking when Daryl turned around, looking pissed.

"Do I look like fucking Hawkeye to you?!" Daryl barked out as he pointed up with his finger, "At this distance and with the sunlight hitting my eyes, I'll probably just shoot her crazy and stupid ass!"

"Fine, I was just trying to help!" Glenn defended himself.

"Is she singing?" Maggie asked with a worried frown. The guys calmed down enough to hear the soft humming coming from the rooftop.

"_I wonder how many times you been had__. __And I wonder how many dreams have gone bad."_ June was singing with a soft voice but then she started practically screaming using her full lung capacity_, "I wonder how many times you've had sex, And I wonder do you care who'll be next!"_ She was now doing a small silly dance where she just spinned her body as she extended her arms.

Daryl saw her loose her balance a few times and every time she got near the edge, his heart stopped completely. "Man, we need to get her down before she attracts every damn geek around."

"Got any ideas, genius?" Daryl muttered and a small smile lightened Oscar's face.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Daryl was considering letting June fall. After all, he was pretty sure that this idea would get both of them killed. He looked down to see if Oscar was smirking as Daryl suspected he was but he regretted immediately when he saw there were a few meters between him and the floor already. Instinctively, Daryl clenched tighter to the pipe.

"Guys, did you knew June could speak French?" Daryl heard Carl asking. On the background he could hear June mumbling in some…language?

"I don't think that's French." Maggie opined and then called out, "Hurry Daryl, I think she's getting worse."

"Coming! Jeez, just…chill!" Daryl tried to hid the panic on his voice. He took a second to try to pull himself together but it was useless. So he took a deep breath and placed his hands on the pipe a few inches above his head. Then he proceeded to slide his feet another few inches.

"Are you kiddin' me Dixon?! This time you didn't even moved!" Oscar snapped.

Daryl felt a heavy drop of sweat rolling down his forehead, "Yes I did!"

"No you didn't! Man, quit the shit and climb the fucking pole!" Oscar yelled.

Daryl growled. Oscar was right, as he had climbed higher he had gotten slower. But it was only because he was having trouble accepting that each of his movements added a few inches to the height between him and the floor. A height of which he could fall any minute now, spraying his brains on the floor like a cracked egg.

"Daryl, strippers do it all the fucking time!" Maggie yelled with frustration. "Work that pole like if your life depended on it, Dixon!"

Daryl had intended to confess he had certain issues when it came to heights but something stopped him. First he tried to push Glenn or Axel to climb the pole but both of them were too weak to carry June back to the ground. Oh, because there was that other issue that no one but Daryl seemed to be worried about. The pole only extended for a certain height. Once on he reached the end, Daryl would have to stretch to grab a hold of the edge of the rooftop and then hope that his arms were strong enough to swing his weight and climb up. As if that wasn't enough, once on top he would have to carry June on his back and go down…with a fucking hysterical girl on his back.

"_Ain't Hawkeye, ain't Superman, ain't a motherfucking hero"_ Daryl grumpily thought as he repeated the climbing operation, this time with better results. "I swear to god June, I'll make you pay for this. If you jump of the fucking roof before I get up here I…" he managed to advance a whole meter with one swift movement.

"Go Daryl! You're almost there!" Maggie cheered and Daryl licked his lips. He had preferred his feet where they belonged, on the floor. The only time he had done anything similar to this, he had been five. Merle had hidden his favorite T-shirt on top of a three. Daryl had climbed to recover it as Merle laughed his ass off. Then Daryl begged for helped once he realized he was stuck on top of the tree. For about ten minutes, as Merle climbed to the branch Daryl was sitting off, the younger brother actually thought he would receive some assistance. But when Merle reached him, the only thing he did was push him off the three. The result had been a broken arm and whole summer spend at home with his arm cased as he saw Merle and the other kids enjoy the public pool.

Daryl somehow had managed to reach the end of the pole. The only thing left now was actually getting to June. Daryl looked up, just to realize June was nowhere in sight. "Can you see her?" he asked to no one in particular, not daring to look down.

"No" Glenn shouted back, "Maybe she passed out or something."

"Great, how am I supposed to carry her down if she's knocked out?" Daryl muttered. His right foot slipped a little and he clenched to the pipe with such strength that his knuckles turned white. "June! June cut out the shit and come here!"

"Daryl is that you?" A weak voice asked as a pair of eyes peeked down to see him. Daryl felt terrified when he realized how crappy June sounded. She was usually screaming around and now her voice was nothing but a whisper.

Daryl took a deep breath and placed his hand on the edge of the roof. The next step would be the hardest because he would have to let go of the pole and rely only on the strength of his arms. "June, I'm coming to get you."

"Daryl? Where are you?" June asked with a confused voice. She was staring at him but she didn't seem to realize he was actually there.

And then Daryl said the words he wished he had never said: "I'm down here."

"Oh, cool." June said. Daryl couldn't still see her because apparently she had walked away of the edge but he could hear her moving around.

"Shit, how am going to do this?" Daryl muttered as he prepared himself to let go of the pole.

"I'll go down with you." June muttered.

"What?" Daryl took a second to realize what June had said and his eyes widened with pure terror, "No, June wait!"

But it was too late. June was already running to the edge and once there, she simply jumped. Daryl didn't think it twice. Yeah, he was afraid of heights but that was nothing compared to the fear of losing June. He managed to get a grip on June's right arm as she fell down. The combined weight made both of them slide down the pipe. Daryl hugged the pipe with one arm as he held June with his free arm.

He close his eyes as they both slide down at a rather dangerous speed. He ignored the sting on his forearm as the skin got burned with the friction against the pole. But most important, he dug his nails into June's skin. She was unconscious and her body hanged from Daryl's arm like a real life doll.

The time they were falling was eternal on Daryl's mind but the truth was that after just a few seconds, they reached the end of the pole. The rest of the group was already waiting for them. Axel and Oscar quickly took June off Daryl's embrace and laid her on the floor. Daryl let go of the pipe and jumped to the floor. It felt so good to be back on the ground that he couldn't suppress a relieved smile. However, his smile vanished when Carl said, "Daryl, your arm!"

Daryl looked down and realized the inner part of his forearm was covered in blood. The sin had peeled off against the metal of the pipe as they both slide down. It was painful but nothing Daryl couldn't tolerate. He shook his head and said, "I'm fine kiddo."

Then the hunter walked over to where June was laying. He was completely shocked by what he saw. What used to be June was lying with her face up and her eyes closed. Her limbs felt lifelessly around her body. Her skin was covered in blisters and had started to chip up in some places. To top that, she was covered with dry blood.

A terrible idea started shaping on Daryl's mind. What if the reason for June's hallucinations wasn't the hunger or the heat, but a much more sinister reason? What if she had been bitten?

Daryl felt his heart breaking into a million pieces.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry if this chapter it's just pure fluff. I'm kind of in love with a boy so I'm practically dripping honey over everything I do. I hope that you like it even if it's short. And I have another question: would you like Daryl and June to "be" together? After all, this fic is rated M but I wanted to know your opinion.**

**FanFicGirl10:** Consider this a reward for all those horrible cliffhangers! **Loveorpain:** Our hunter is such a drama queen!

Thanks to **shyannene** and **FanFicGirl10** ; I would really like to know what do you like/dislike about June! Anyway, thanks to everyone for sticking around!

-OoO-OoO-

Daryl had told everyone, as respectfully as he was able, to go fuck themselves. He didn't needed no rest, no food no water. What he really needed was for June to stop playing Sleeping Beauty and tell him she was completely fine. Carol had explained Daryl for the eleventh time that she and Beth had found no bite marks or scratches while they cleaned up June but Daryl wasn't one hundred percent convinced. Even Rick had come out of his shock state to visit Daryl and offered to take the night shift on June as Daryl slept. But Daryl refused one; because there was no way he could sleep thinking June might be turning into a walker over night and two; if June did turned into a walker, he wanted to be the one that put a bullet on her head. It might sound creepy and gross but Daryl felt like he owned that much to June.

However, Daryl wasn't a robot and the exhaustion caught up with him. He couldn't remember falling asleep when he woke up. It was nighttime and everything inside the cell was dark. Daryl had fallen asleep with his face on the bunk where June was laying, forcing his column into an uncomfortable position. He could hear his vertebrae snapping as he stretched his neck.

"Don't do that, it freaks me out." A shy voice said, making Daryl jump back.

June was sitting up on the bunk with her big blue eyes staring at Daryl and wearing a smile on her lips. "Hey there." Daryl tried to sound casual buy his hear was making a carnival inside his chest. If June hadn't turned yet, that meat she could be fine right?

"Hey. How long you been there?" June asked curiously.

"Uhh, I don't know. Twenty hours maybe..? Since you came back, I guess." Daryl said hesitantly and he smirked at June's concerned expression.

"Daryl! That's not healthy!" June tried her best not to smile as she frowned with disapproval.

"Well, jumping of roofs it's exactly recommendable." Daryl pointed out. It felt so good to be talking about simple things again. In fact, Daryl felt good simply by having June next to him.

June chuckled but half way through, she grimaced in pain. Daryl coursed mentally. She was supposed to be resting and he was keeping her up with his stupid chatting. "Sorry babe, you should probably go to sleep."

"Daryl, I'm not ten. You can't tell me when to sleep." June rolled her eyes. She extended one of her arms to Daryl. "What is this?" June was talking about the bandages that were wrapped around each of her extremities. It made her look like a mummy.

"Well some of the burns were pretty bad, so Hershel put on some medicine and then wrapped you up to…" Daryl interrupted his explanation when he saw June's hand traveling to her cheek. "Hey, you ain't supposed to be scratching, that's what the bandages are for!" Daryl took June's hand away from her face and she growled.

"But it's itchy!" She cried out a she tried to shook away from Daryl's grip.

"Suck it up princess. You don't want any scars on that pretty face of yours." Daryl joked as he clasped June's hands in between his.

June's eyes filled with terror, "Scars? Oh my god, do I have scars?! A mirror Daryl, we need a mirror!"

"Chill out!" Daryl ordered as he took a seat on one side of the bunk, "You don't want to see yourself June, trust me."

"Is it bad? Is it like one of those shows of beauty surgery gone bead? Do I have two noses? Daryl, if Hershel implanted me a second nose, I have the right to know it!" June continues to freak out as Daryl busted out in laughter, "It's not funny!" she says but she can hide her smile. If saying stupid stuff like that makes him laugh, then the embarrassment is worthy.

"Yeah it is." Daryl argued and then sighed. "I'm just saying that you were under the sunlight a long time and your face is all toasted and some parts are peeling off."Daryl smirked as he added, "You're gross. Just a little bit but still gross"

"Ugh!" June exclaimed as she threw her head back. Her hand is still on Daryl's so she pulls him to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked, suddenly feeling nervous for no particular reason.

"Daryl you need to sleep, it's obvious." June pointed out as Daryl climbed into the bed with her. He was careful not to touch her as he cautiously lay within inches from her. June noticed Daryl's worried face and she sighed. "What's wrong now?"

"Hit, don't get me wrong babe. I do want this but I don't think it's a good idea to do this while you're still recovering. I rather wait bef.." Daryl started mumbling incoherently and June noticed his face turning red.

June chuckled and patted Daryl's kneecap, "Relax, though guy. We're going to sleep and that's it. "June smirked as Daryl looked relieved, "Do you seriously think that when a girl ask a guy to join her in bed they will end up fucking?"

"Uh…yeah." Daryl admitted as June laughed, "Hey that's how it usually works!"

"But love…" June looked down and fixed her eyes on Daryl's lips as she whispered, "…we everything but usual."

Daryl didn't think, he simply pulled June into a kiss. Her lips were dry but he was more than willing to ignore that detail when June's tongue gently pushed into his mouth. She tasted as sweet and tender as ever and Daryl caught himself suddenly feeling the desire to deepen the kiss. His fingers traveled to June's hair, roughly pulling her closer. June let out a small moan but abruptly pulled apart.

Daryl gave her a quizzical look and June explained, "Don't get me wrong but it's hard to feel sexy when I know I look like a crocodile."

"But you are a cute reptile, kind of like a baby croc." Daryl added, earning a punch on the shoulder.

"Just go to sleep Daryl." June gave him an eye roll before placing her head on his chest.

Daryl wrapped her arm around her and pulled her into a hug. He couldn't help to smile to himself but he fell asleep almost immediately. June took a few more minutes, just to enjoy the moment. There was something extremely comforting on the sound of Daryl's heartbeat.


	13. Chapter 13

**FanFicGirl10****:** I'm glad you liked the fluff! They are just super cute and weir together! **Loveorpain:** Cuteness overload!

So, filler chapter ahead but I have two awesome reasons to keep it like that. One, **Maddy** (Guest) asked me to do a M rated chapter and I honestly want to write it too, so this is like the pre setting for that. Also, I asked my friend **Norman Reedus** to co- write the next chapter for me. She's just awesome and I could really use her help!

Oh, an another quick detail. If you could please review this chapter, I would appreciate it. Just say "I'm still reading" or something like that because I want to see how many readers are still interested on this story. Thanks

-OoO-OoO-

"You've got to admit, the sex got pretty good." Maggie pointed out and everyone chuckled exempting June. She had read Maggie's lips and quickly deviated the look. Suddenly the dishes she was cleaning seemed a whole more interesting.

"June, don't you agree?" Maggie asked, softly shaking her arm. June looked at her but bit her lip nervously.

"About what?" She asked, trying to play naïve.

Maggie let out a frustrated growl. "I was just telling Carol that the world might seem horrible and it has a lot of bad things but sex is not one of them."

June could feel herself blushing but she just shook her head, "I don't know what you mean."

"Well…" Maggie started, taking a seat on the lower steps of the stairs. Maggie was a complete different person when the guys were not around. She probably got tired of being the official bad ass of the group and needed a girl talk once in a while. Also, she had decided (oh the irony!) that June was the best listener of the group. But now it was like a professional gossip session because all the boys had gone out either to scavenge for food, hunt or clear the C cell block. The only man around was Hershel but he had got tired of walking around all day with the crutches and now he was taking a nap.

That meant that June had nowhere else to hide.

"…I think that you should consider the whole _this could be the last time we have sex _and the important factor of _I need to feel alive after seeing so much dead people_. Those two together are the recipe for an orgasm." Maggie talked shamelessly and even Carol let out a soft chuckle.

"I really don't think that you should talk like that in front of Beth." June advised, looking for an excuse to change the topic.

"It's okay June." Beth said with an eye roll as she softly rocked the baby on her arms, "It's not like I'm a virgin."

"You're not?!" June's voice probably sounded more panicked than what she intended for it to sound because the three other women started at her. It wasn´t like she cared either. She was too shocked by Beth's confession which meant that she was the only whose innocence remained untouched. Even Beth, sweet little Beth, had sealed the deal. The idea was a little disturbing. It was kind of like imagining Whinnie Pooh not being a virgin. "How? When?"

"Well, I think you know the how!" Beth joked and then turned to her sister, "Promise not to tell dad."

Maggie shrugged with indifference "Why the hell would I tell him? Just speak!"

But Beth gave a concerned look to Carol. Carol simply waved her off as she took a seat next to Maggie, "Oh, don't worry about me! I had my days of glory too, girls."

"Okay, so…it was with Jimmy." Beth blushed but not as bad as June who was trying desperately to escape the conversation. "It was on the firsts days of the whole walker thing. We were talking on the barn one day, just discussing how messed up things were. And suddenly he kissed me. It wasn't the usual chaste kiss, there was passion on it. And before we knew, clothes were flying off."

"How was it like?" June asked with slight curiosity, kind of hoping that Beth told them it was a horrible, horrible experience.

"It was perfect, on its own way. I mean, it wasn't like in the movies were nothing goes wrong. Jimmy's hands were shaking so badly that I had to unclasp my bra for him. And it didn't lasted too long either." Beth frowned with amusement, "Movies make it seem like it last for hours but it's not like that." Beth's eyes then filled with nostalgia, "I'm glad it was Jimmy. It was…meant to be."

"Well, I'm glad you were like in love when it happened." Maggie interrupted with frustration.

"You weren't?" June asked with curiosity, sitting next to Maggie. June wished she could take notes or something but that would probably blow her cover.

"Not at all. I went to a party with my, boyfriend who happen to be the quarterback of the school team. We got drunk and the next thing I remember was waking up lying next to him and smelling like a ton of beer had been spilled over me." Maggie confessed and June gave her a sympathetic look. "But the second time was better, and the third and the…"

"Okay Maggie, we got it." Carol chuckled. She then sighed and placed rested her head on her hands, "Mine was better. I knew this guy for ages, we practically grew up together. The night we finally decided to do it, he set out a picnic on a field. It was very romantic, he really thought about everything."

"He sounds like a nice guy, Carol." Beth said with a smile.

"Yeah, how could you not end up with him?" Maggie asked, ignoring the disapproval look June shot at her friend.

"No, June. It's okay." Carol said with a soothing voice and then let out another sigh. "Three years after that he felt asleep while driving and crashed. He died immediately and the doctors said he didn't suffer much."

There was a long silence after that. Until now, June had been changing her mind about the V card. Some experiences, like Beth's sounded actually enjoyable. Other's like Maggie's sounded awful. June had always avoided the act because she was terrified of pain and she had never found the right guy. But after hearing Carol's story, she realized now there was another concern she had to add to the list. What if she slept with Daryl and then he got killed? She would already miss him without the sex issue but if he was her first man, her first love, her everything and then he died…?

June was snapped out of her thoughts when Maggie placed a hand on her shoulder, "What about you, June?"

June remained silent, until eventually Maggie's eyes widened with shock, "You're a virgin!"

"Shhhh!" June snapped, pulling Maggie's arm to make her sit back. "You say it like it's a bad thing!"

"Oh, June! It's not something bad, honey." Carol sweetly assured as she caressed June's hair. "It's just….unusual."

"Yeah, you are Dixon's girl after all." Maggie declared cockily with her arms crossed around her chest. "Does he knows your envelope is still untouched?"

"Yes! Of course he knows!" June then gave a worried look to her friends, "Do you think it bothers him?"

"It's hard to know, June." Beth said, trying to calm down June, "Some guys think that's hot."

"Yeah right!" Maggie snorted and everyone stared at her. She realized her palms as she defended herself, "I'm just saying that Dixon doesn't seems like the guy who goes for nuns!"

"I'm not a nun." June commented, "I'm not even religious."

"Well, if it's not about religion, then why did you wait this much?" Maggie asked curiously.

June wasn't sure what to reply. The honest answer would have been to say there were many reasons and none reason at the same time. But June decided to keep it simple and confessed with embarrassment, "I'm scared it might hurt!"

"That's nothing! You killed two walkers and mutilated one! You jumped off a roof! You're a badass, June. You can take pain." Beth said with an eye roll.

"And there's never been the right guy…" June added shyly.

"Don't you think Daryl is the one?" Carol asked with a slight concern on her voice. Daryl was like her son and June understood that perfectly.

"That's the thing. I think Daryl is the one." June explained with frustration. The more they talked, the more pointless the whole conversation felt like.

"So? Go for it!" Maggie cheered enthusiastically. The other women nodded in agreement.

June finally realized they were right. If this was ever going to happen, it would be with Daryl. She wanted him bad enough to forget about the pain and fears. She wanted him to mean something In her life and she hoped that her trust would mean something to him as well. June made up her mind. With a bright smile she climbed into the table and proudly declared, "Girls, I'm going to have sex with Daryl Dixon!"

The women clapped and cheered but their enthusiasm died abruptly. June turned around to see what they were all staring at. She hadn't heard the guys making their entrance into the room. And most of all, she hadn't notice Daryl standing there, looking pale as a ghost.

-OooO-OoO-OoO-

It took a lot of convincing to make June left the cell after running away from the room. However, once they were all sitting on the table, things just got awkward. June remained with her eyes fixed on the plate during the whole dinner and after she finished, she went straight to her cell.

When she was gone, the group broke into giggles, gossiping and chuckling until Daryl finally had enough. "Shut up, assholes!" he muttered as he left the table, looking for June.

Her declaration had taken him by surprise but it wasn't like disliked the thought, All this time, the idea of sleeping with June had crossed Daryl's mind a few times but there was always something interfering with such plans. First there was the whole Lori thing and then she had been missing and then she had been injured but now…

Daryl intensified his search. He had already decided what he was going to say to June. It was obvious she wasn't ready for this. So, as much as it hurt Daryl he was going to tell her there was no rush. He finally found her, sitting on the bunk of her cell.

"Hey there." Daryl greeted awkwardly. He had a whole speech ready but he hadn't planned the start of it. He sort of just stood there for a few seconds until he finally sighed, "You know, I don't care about what those assholes think. If you ain't ready, you ain't rady and that's it."

June just shook her head as she stood up and walked towards Daryl. "That's not true…"

"What? The asshole part? I love them but sometimes they can be idiots." Daryl rambled around until June was standing just inches away from him. She placed a finger on his lips and smiled.

"I wasn't talking about that, Daryl." June blushed but the determination on her eyes didn't falter. "I'm ready."


	14. Chapter 14

Guys, here it is! I was planning on adding something after June and Daryl's "encounter" but I decided against it because this chapter is not actually mine. Almost all of it was created by the awesome **NormanReedus** and I'd like to thank her for being so nice with me. As writers there comes a point when you just get stuck with your plot and that's how most fics end up being abandoned. But it's always nice to know that someone believed in your story and helps you out when you need it. So, go check **NormanReedus** stories (My personal favorite is I Walk With You, a Daryl/OC story) because she's A)an awesome author B) An awesome friend and C)her smut is completely insane!

**FanFicGirl10:** they are super awkward and yet cute when they interact LOL!

**Zaii:** Team June all the way!

**Justliketheweather :** welcome!

**Maawwge** and **PrincessxXxDarkness **thanks for letting me know! I'm not looking for more reviews or anything like that but I did wanted to take a break of my stories and I wanted to know if anyone was reading so they didn't get upset if I took a break. But now I'm super inspired, so thank you both!

-OoO-OoO-

Daryl looked down at June. God, she still looked serious. But she couldn't be right? She couldn't really want this, at least not with him. Who was he? He was just some redneck white trash and she was such an amazing woman, everything about her was simply irresistible.

"Daryl, I'm not sure how this works, but I'm pretty sure you should be excited about this." June said nervously. With every minute that went by without Daryl reacting, her confidence faltered a bit more.

"What?" Daryl was startled by the question but he quickly recovered. "June, it ain't like that. I do want this and you have no idea of how badly I do but…" Daryl became embarrassed very quickly, but his thoughts suppressed as she leaned her lips on his lightly. Daryl froze, not know what or how to do this with June. His lips moved with hers, as their tongues fought together.

Mainly, he never liked to talk about his feelings because that was for pussies, or at least that's what he had always known. And yet, somehow, he always ends up having this emotional talk with June.

June realized what happened when Daryl sat his hands on her hips, she turned away and began to shake. "I'm a fucking teenage girl, you don't want a teenaged girl, Daryl." Daryl sighed with frustration as he looked at her back. He walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"Are you sure you want a redneck who is an ignorant jerk like me, to be your first?" Daryl asked in a whisper quickly in her ear. He felt June shudder. "I'm not good enough for you June." Daryl repeated; feeling embarrassed all over again.

"Daryl, can I be honest with you?" She asked turning around, facing him. She stared at him, thinking of how to put her own words, since they were both beginning to spill their feelings. Daryl nodded, as he had fully convinced himself that June would realize he wasn't right for her.

"I don't want it to be perfect." She began, becoming frustrated at making him realize. "Hell Daryl, I don't even want it to be good. But I don't want to die without feeling that at least one time, and even though you might not be the perfect man or even a good man; you care about me, you protect me and I think what we have is a lot like love."

Daryl's lips turned into a small, tight smile, as heard the words flow out of her mouth, "So what do you say if you let me decide what's good or bad for me?"

Daryl smirked, truly touched by June's words. "You really want this, huh?" He ran his fingers through her long blonde wavy hair. She bit her lip, and looked into his eyes.

"Don't get cocky now, Daryl." June breathed, as Daryl's body filled itself with goose bumps. He shook his head, as if he was in pain. He didn't want her to go away. He wanted her to stay within an arm's reach of him.

She drew her hand up, placing it on the back of his neck, pulling his lips on hers. His hands circled her waist, holding her closer to him. June ran her free arm up his arm, grabbing onto the cloth that covered his shoulders.

He licked June's bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Without hesitation or thought, she let him in. Their tongues danced in unison, letting every single bit of frustration they had in their bodies, out. His hand roamed her body, clawing at the cloth that separated her skin from his fingers.

She moaned aloud, as he grabbed a handful of hair, bringing his lips down to her neck. She gripped the back of his head, not wanting him to leave. She was afraid. She pushed her thoughts away, as he bit and sucked on the skin of her neck. Her eyes closed, moaning in pleasure.

From one collar bone, to the other, he made sure to leave an impression, and it was the right one. June wanted more. Daryl unbuttoned her small shirt, exposing her breasts and abdomen. He smiled looking down over the precious skin that she covered. Daryl wondered, how could she be shy to cover that?

He placed his lips on the top of her right breast, gently grazing his teeth on the skin. He snaked his arms around her back and unclasped her bra. She sighed as his mouth studied her nipple. Her head fell back; her hands went to this hair, biting her lip as she moaned. His hands roamed her body, settling on her thighs, squeezing then tight. A moan escaped her lips as her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Daryl undid her jeans, mouth never leaving her nipple. When he had enough of the right one, he moved to the left one. He shed her pants, running his hand over her wetness. She shuddered, legs shaking as his fingers rubbed against her pulsing bud. She moaned aloud, pulling her down with him.  
The floor wasn't a major down bringing factor. They didn't care if they were on the floor or a log, they wanted one thing, something they could always remember.

"Are you ready?" He whispered, as his cock twitched. June bit her lip and shook her head, pushing Daryl against the floor. She crawled on top of him, lips attacking his. He held her tightly against him, as she grinded against his rock hard boner. She done something she'd never thought she could do. June ripped Daryl's old tattered shirt off. He looked up at June and get her a lust-filled look.

"Sorry." June muttered out, running her thin fingers over his scared chest, before kissing him again. She slipped her hand under Daryl's old pants, wrapping her hand around his tightness. Daryl grunted out, trying to grab her in any way possible.

With her free hand, she slipped down and undid his jeans, forcing them down, so she could see his exposed erection. Daryl started to reject that, but he couldn't. He felt June's tongue swirl around his tip. He groaned, feeling something he had never felt before. And he liked it.

"Shit!" He grunted out, watching her head bob up and down on his cock. When he had enough, he got the stamina to grab her and turn her over. He crawled on top of her, kissing down her tight, chiseled body.

"Daryl, please." He heard her beg. That was like music to his ears. He never had a woman needing him like she did. In his own little way, a fire burned in him; made him feel like he was invincible.

"Ya sure?" He whispered. He watched her nod, than crawled on top of her. June opened her legs, letting him set himself between her. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Truly, he didn't want to hurt her.

"I don't want to hurt you." He grunted, as she pulled him closer.

"Let me make my own decisions, Daryl." June breathed. He nodded, rubbing her entrance, steadying himself, pushing slowly into her wet pussy. June arched her back, moaning in the mix between pain and pleasure. Daryl breathed hard, steading a pace where he didn't think it would hurt her.

"Daryl, oh god!" June moaned out, as her muscles relaxed around his manhood. He leaned down, kissing her hard, suppressing moans. She arched her back, and Daryl slipped his arms under her, pulling her closer to him. Her head fell back, as his lips attacked her neck. She clawed his back, as his pace quickened.

"Fuck, fuck, oh Daryl!" She moaned aloud, biting down on his shoulder. A spark shot through him, as he was coming closer and closer to the edge. Daryl had never heard her curse in that way and he found it extremely hot.

"Shit, June! I'm bout' ta blow." Daryl grunted, out, thrusting harder and faster into her pussy. Her muscles constricted around him as she climaxed.

"Fuck, Oh God!" They yelled in unison. Daryl shot into June, coating her walls, filling her up. He pulled out and back away from her. He watched her lay on the floor, panting for breath. He shook his head, not knowing what came over him.

Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her hesitantly. He had no way to know if that had been as good for her as it was for him. But when he pulled away June was smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry if it didn't lasted long eno.." Daryl started apologizing with a slight blush on his face. June just threw her head back and chuckled.

"Daryl it was perfect. Now come here." She patted the spot on the floor next to her and Daryl smirked.

It had been a huge weight on his shoulders to know he was going to be her first but apparently he had been up to the challenge because June was still smiling. He collapsed on the floor next to her, pulling her body against his. June used his chest as a pillow.

Daryl tilted her chin so she looked up to him. "We should probably not sleep on the ice cold floor. Might get pneumonia or something like that."

"Screw that. I want this to last forever." June replied as she buried her face on his chest.

Daryl ran his fingers through her hair, thinking he couldn't agree more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, well this is sort of a small transition chapter. But my exam to get into colleague is on March 3 and I didn't wanted to leave you guys waiting until after that date to upload a new chapter. So here it is! And also, in Mexico they had only transmitted the first chapter of the second half of the season. So far, I'm sticking to the story with Daryl leaving the group. So…what will happen to our love birds? It's a surprise…(I'm evil, I know)**

**FanFicGirl10:** I know right? She's like awesome writing hot scenes (weirdest compliment EVER)

**Crazychicalol,** thank you for following! :D Enjoy!

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

_C'mon Let's get old together  
Let's be unhappy forever  
Cause there's no one else in this world  
That I'd rather be unhappy with  
Let's be exposed and unprotected  
Let's see one another when we're weak  
Let's go our separate ways in the night  
Like two moths  
But know that you're flying home to me._

**Paloma Faith- Just Be**

June shifted her weight uncomfortably. She wished she could go back to the other cell block where Beth and Carol were doing some laundry but Hershel needed her help. He needed someone to hold the bowl with water as he cleaned the girls injuries. June didn't liked the new girl. It made her uncomfortable the way she stared at people, like she was scanning them to find out if they were worthy.

Daryl wasn't too happy about the situation either. He couldn't focus on the questioning rick was performing to the new girl because every five second he had to glance over to check on June. Since she recovered, Daryl couldn't help but to be constantly checking on her. Sometimes June had caught him staring at her from the other side of the room but he couldn't avoid doing so.

Daryl tried to focus on the talking as the girl told them about Woodbury. When she was done, Rick turned to Daryl and said, "We need to assemble a rescue group to bring Maggie and Glenn back."

Daryl though it would be nice to be asked, _"Hey Daryl, would you please join us on a suicidal mission to get the pizza boy and the farmer's daughter back? By the way, you're awesome and we'd be totally lost without you."_ But it was clear that Rick simply assumed that he would join them, so he just nodded in agreement. Then Rick called Hershel and June and they all left the cell block, leaving the new girl locked inside it.

Daryl instinctively placed a protective hand on June's shoulder, guiding her back to the central part of the A cell block where the rest of the group was gathered. Rick cleared his throat before breaking the news to the rest of them. "Maggie and Glenn had been abducted by another group. Apparently, these guys are not just a bunch of survivors. They have a whole town secured."

There were gasps of concern and worried looks exchanged. Daryl's hand softly squeezed June's shoulder and her body relaxed immediately. Rick continued his speech, "I need volunteers to join me and Daryl on a rescue mission."

June turned around and stared at Daryl with teary frightened eyes. She was hoping Darryl would say, "JK babe, I'm not going anywhere." Bust instead, he remained silent. Without being able to hide her concerns, June slapped away the hand that Daryl had placed on her shoulder and walked away.

Daryl followed closely as she went upstairs and then stormed around the hallway, not really sure what to do. Finally, she stopped abruptly, causing Daryl to stumble with her. "What if you die?" June asked as her bottom lip shook. Daryl stared down at her and she started babbling, "And I mean something like really stupid. Not a glorious heroic dead but a really ironic one. Like what if you get bit by a snake or fall into a well or get your stubborn redneck head crushed by a meteorite."

"June…" Daryl started, unable to hide his smirk. June was always super cute and adorable and she made you want to puke unicorns. But when she was scared, she was just fucking adorable.

"Or what if you get bit. Like one of those dudes say, oh, I like to eat hunters and he bites your head off." June tried her best to look serious but a smile played on her lips. "You're pretty tasty and.."

Daryl cut up her phrase with a kiss. And after that, June found it pretty difficult to concentrate on anything. She blinked a couple times before looking up and noticing the small smirk on Daryl's face. June frowned as she slapped Daryl's chest as hard as she could (which was obviously not hard enough to cause him any damage) "It's not fair when you do that!"

"Why?" Daryl asked with an amused smile, "Is it because I'm so sexy that you can't formulate a thought when I'm near you?"

"You cocky prick." June muttered, narrowing her eyes.

"Come on babe, you know you love me…" Daryl practically growled the phrase as he leaned din to kiss June. But she pulled away. Daryl observed the expression of her face and sighed. June was scared and the truth to be told, he was scared as well. But he wasn't afraid of dying. He was afraid of what would happen to June if he did failed to come back to her in one piece. In fact, the fear was overwhelming.

"Daryl, I'm…" June started, with her eyes already welling.

"I know. June, I'm scared too." Daryl hadn't imagined in a million years those words would come out of his mouth. And somehow, he regretted saying them. Because then June realized he was no super hero badass redneck but just a regular dude; a normal and definitely mortal normal dude.

And when June realized that, she knew what she had to do. She had to stop acting like a porcelain doll that was about to break in any minute. She had to make sure that Daryl would leave without having to be worried about her every second. In that way, he would be able to focus on his mission and come back safe. So June held back the tears and smiled brightly, "Don't be. You'll come back in one piece, like you always do."

Daryl hesitated, but he didn't argue when June wrapped her arms around his neck. "Everything will be just fine." June's voice sounded so confident that she started to wonder if she was trying to convince herself as well. "You'll come back to me, Daryl. No matter what happens, you'll come back to me."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "I don't know sweetheart. Since the world went to hell, a lot of things had been neglected. Who knows how many tv satellites or pieces of the International Space Station could be wondering around space, just waiting for the exact time to collide down to the earth; most likely on my stubborn redneck head."

June snorted, but immediately afterwards she crashed her lips against Daryl's as she pulled his neck in to deepen the kiss. Daryl responded immediately, wrapping his arms around June's waist and pulling her body closer to him. Her kiss was desperate, like she was trying to absorb every inch of his essence before letting him go. Daryl gently pushed his tongue into her mouth and she accepted it with a soft moan. His hands began roaming around her body and…

"Daryl time to go!" Daryl had never hated Rick so much as he did at that moment. ( Well maybe when he handcuffed Merle to a roof, but this was pretty close."

The hunter broke the kiss with an irritated growl. June stared at him without understanding but she deduced the situation pretty quick. Gently, Daryl cupped her face and brushed her lips against hers. "Come back to me Daryl, please."

"I will." Daryl said before taking one last look at June's face and walking away.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

**Next chapter: finally we go to Woodbury, brothers reunite and…will Daryl keep his promise?**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is just….ugh. I think I really explored the inside thought of the characters to make their decisions and reactions believable. But I won't lie. This is just pure mopping and ughhh! I hate writing drama! But hopefully I did a good job and made you proud! Next chapter we'll get our Dixon doze of the day, I promise. And maybe I can go back to the subtle sense of humor that goes more along with this story. Enjoy!**

**FanFicGirl10**** :** Yeah, I'm so cruel I know! But the writers are pretty bad too! Anyway, I'm glad you like the new Daryl. I think we all deserve some little sassy Dixon. LOL :D

Pfff…lots of new readers this time!

**Crazychicalol**

**Lilly72**

**marauderette-mooney** (I saw all your alerts! Thanks for liking me, LOL )

**Vampireknight1fan**

**Welcome my dears, I made cookies for all of you (but since you're probably fucking miles away, I ended up eating them all by myself)**

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO—

Daryl Dixon had a theory. He believed that through his bloodline, he and Merle had inherited a disease. Well, Merle probably had a couple STD running down his veins but that wasn't what Daryl meant. He was convinced he had born with terrible luck. It wasn't just the occasional "bad day" luck. No, this was a constant flow of misfortune in his life. But it had a funny way of working. See, the thing was that it wasn't evident. Like, there were no gigantic piano's crashing down to your face or that sort of shit. It sneaked upon you.

And on the last months, Daryl had let his guard down. He still looked out for walkers and that sort of stuff. But he thought his life was finally looking up. He had a family (they were sort of dysfunctional, though), he was appreciated and valued, he had someone who loved him and he had survived the end of the world. It seemed pretty okay.

And then everything went to hell. First he was captured by the psychos of Looney Town. Then he was forced to fight against Merle. Somehow, they both had miraculously survived and made it out of town with the rest of the group. And now he was being forced to choose between his brother or the group. Between his brother and June.

"I tried, June. I fucking tried." Daryl thought. Because he knew what would happen. He was going to choose Merle. First, because he was the most vulnerable. Even minus one limb, Merle was pretty bad ass. But he was alone. Daryl knew what it was to be alone in a world like this one.

Second, he knew the rest of the group would look after June. Merle had no one to care for him.

And last, Daryl felt like this was meant to be. Like somehow, his previous happiness had only been a preview of the tragedy that was about to follow. He had fooled himself thinking he could be happy. He had fooled June by convincing her they could be together.

Daryl still hoped that Merle could be persuaded to join the group. But there was also the possibility that he would never see rick and the guys again.

"I guess this is it." Daryl simply stated as he started collecting his stuff.

"Is that it?! You're just leaving us for him?!" Glenn was completely outraged but Daryl just ignored his outburst. "How do you think June is going to feel about this?"

Daryl froze for a second before looking up. "She'll understand."

"Asshole." He head Glenn saying to his back, but he didn't turned around.

Then he simply walked away. It wasn't long until he heard Rick steps approaching him from behind. "Daryl, there's got to be another way…"

"It ain't. You're not willing to take Merle, I'm not willing to leave him." Daryl muttered with frustration as he continued walking. He finally stopped and turned around to face Rick. "Just take care of everyone, okay man? Carl, the little ass kicker…" Daryl swallowed before adding, "Look after June, would you? Tell her I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise."

-OoO-oOo-OoO-

June practically sprinted to welcome the group when Carl warned them about their arrival. She almost knocked off Hershel on her way to the gates. She couldn't heard the women chuckling about her childlike behavior but she didn't cared too much about what they thought. For the last 48 hours she had been going crazy thinking of all the things that could have gone wrong. After Daryl left, June had been overwhelmed by the feeling that something would go wrong.

But when she saw the two vehicles coming down the road, all her fears vanished. And she could practically hear Daryl saying, "See, told you so! I'm just fine, silly girl."

So she pressed her face against the gates as the two vehicles entered the prison. And she tried her best to remain calm and be patient as everyone came out of the cars. But it only took her a few seconds to realize Daryl wasn't there. She looked around with a worried face until her eyes finally set on Rick.

She knew something was wrong the minute she saw Rick. There's always something on the cop's face that makes you realize something is wrong. June felt a wave of emotions rushing through her mind. Buts he managed to keep a straight face and ask, "Where is him?"

Rick sighed. The rest of the group remained silent as the leader walked up to the young girl. "He's gone June."

"He's..?" June stammered but she quickly recovered. With her hands clenched into fists, she demanded, "I want to see him. No matter how bad it had been, I want to see his body."

Rick's heart broke when he realized what June was trying to do. She was putting a brave face because she figured that was what Daryl would have wanted her to do. She was trying to honor his memory, even when she clearly was devastated by the news. And for a second, Rick wished Daryl would have died. That way, he could keep some of the faint hero aura that his image had inside June's mind.

But Daryl was alive.

"He's not dead, June." Rick corrected. Immediately the face of the girl filled with confusion. Before her mind could start working on crazy theories, Rick decided to break the news to her. "We found his brother back at the town. Once we mad eit to the woods, Daryl and Merle decided to take off together."

There was a long moment of silence before June spoke. "Just like that? He left me?" June seemed more confused than angry. She just stared down at Rick, waiting for an explanation about Daryl's actions. But Rick had no explanation to offer her.

"He said he was sorry he didn't kept his promise." Rick added, trying to be helpful. "He said you'd understand."

"I don't." June confessed with a sweet soft voice.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"How long has she been like this?" Carol asked as she wrapped her arms around herself. It made her terribly uncomfortable to see June sitting outside the prison. She hadn't come inside during the whole night and Carol suspected she had slept on the floor. Now June was sitting Indian-style, patiently scanning the outsides with her big blue eyes.

"Don't know for sure. Last night she was there when I went to sleep and she was still there when I woke up this morning." Axel confessed. He was worried for the stability of the group. Even though he tried to be cheerful and keep the spirits up, he couldn't help to wonder if this thing was finally catching up with them. Would they all just go insane, one after the other?

"We should talk to Rick, maybe he could convince her to come back inside." Carol suggested.

"I don't think he's up for convincing anyone, lady. Poor man is going Froot Loops too." Axel pointed lot as he glanced over the opposite side of the prison. Rick was there, walking aimlessly and apparently looking for something invisible to others. Axel frowned as he added, "You know, that fella of yours really screwed things up. That girl looks like a really sweet person."

Carol shook her head. June wasn't the only one that missed Daryl. Still, Carol refused to think any less of the hunter. "Daryl is a man of honor. He must have his reasons." Finally Carol decided to step up, "Come on, let's get her."

Both of them walked over to where June was sitting. Carefully, Carol kneeled next to the young girl. "June? Why don't you come inside, hun?"

June stared at Carol like she didn't recognize the woman. Dark deep circles outlined her eyes and her lips were dry. "I think I'll just wait here a little longer if that's okay." June tried to smile but she was too weak. "Maybe he'll change his mind right?" June then hugged her knees close to her chest. "I don't blame him for choosing his brother. I would choose Tony too. But…" June turned around to face Carol as she tried not to cry. "Maybe he'll realize that he misses me and comes back. And if he sees me here, he´ll know that I miss him too. And maybe he'll ask me to go with them."

Carol didn't want to break June's heart. She didn't want to say what was plain obvious: Daryl wasn't coming back. "June, you don't know Merle. Believe me, you don't want to be around that kind of guy."

June opened her mouth to argue but Axel interrupted, "Tell you what sweetie. You go inside with Carol and have a nice warm bath and some food. I'll stay here in case the hunter comes back."

June seemed to hesitate, but finally she took the hand that Axel offered and stood up. Axel watched as she walked away, leaning on Carol's arm for support.

-OoO-ooO-

"Maggie?" June shyly said as she leaned into the entrance of Maggie's cell. It had been twenty four hours since Daryl left the prison. And the only person that seemed to be having a worst time than June was Maggie. She hadn't left her cell in two days and she refused to talk to anyone. June figured whatever happened at Woodbury must had been horrible. She also guessed that since they both were feeling miserable, maybe they could feel miserable together.

Maggie rolled around in bed and shielded her eyes from the light. "Yeah?"

"Can I come inside, please?" June requested politely.

Maggie frowned. She knew that June wasn't like others on the group. Bedsides June was at a really vulnerable state and Maggie didn't wanted to act like a completely bitch to her friend. But she didn't wanted her to leave, either. "I don't really want to talk."

"I don't really want to talk either." June agreed as she stepped inside. "Can I just lay down with you for a while?"

Maggie doubted, but she finally moved over to make room for June. June lay down with her back facing Maggie. Maggie instinctively started caressing June's hair and the young girl began sobbing quietly. Maggie felt bad for her friend. No matter how screwed up things were right now. Maggie couldn't imagine her life without Glenn. "I don't understand why he left me…" June said in between sobs, "i..I thought he loved me. I though he truly loved me. Oh, God…" June broke down completely when she added, "I gave myself to him, Maggie. And he just, left. What the fuck did I did wrong?"

Maggie couldn't answer that question. In fact, she really didn't knew what to say. Daryl and June's relationship wasn't conventional at all. But June was right, everyone though the hunter loved the girl. Maggie could only keep caressing June's hair until finally the girl stopped crying. Maggie then gently forced June to roll around to face her.

June's eyes were puffy and red. A few tears were still rolling down her face and Maggie gently whipped them away. "June, I don't know what to say. I wish I could tell you Daryl will come back or that everything will be fine. But I can't!" Maggie's voice broke down a little as tears start pooling on her eyes. "We are alone, June. Somehow, we have always been alone. And we need to deal with this shit on our own. Because there's no prince charming or happy ending waiting for us at the end of the rainbow; hell, there's not even a fucking rainbow." Maggie was crying too. "But we are survivors. We don't need anyone else but ourselves. We'll survive this June. I promise we will make it through this shit."

"Okay." June agreed as Maggie placed a kiss on her temple. June cuddled against her friend and added on a whisper, " I still really miss him, though."

Maggie waited until June finally felt asleep before whispering, "I know you do, honey. I know you do."


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys, I was super frustrated because of the lack of response on this chapetr until...I realized I had forgotten to actually post it! LOL, thats what happens when you try to do things at 2 pm. **

**Loveorpain:** sorry, love D:

**Maawwge****:** I'll get there soon and it's going to be awesome, I promise

**FanFicGirl10****:** I'm making him work his ass off to earn her forgiveness, not to worry dear

**martysgirl26, JenMac;** thanks for faving this. **MiakaKyle, 7darkangel7**…welcome abroad!

** I just realized how many of you are reading this. A lot. I don't know if I can manage the pressure of keep this being awesome..I just…pressure…pre…*silently walks away from the keyboard and goes to cry on a corner***

**JK, I love you all!**

-OoOoO-OooOoOoo-

"it's getting worse." Hershel declared as he limped away from the fence. June just sighed. Of course that she was freaked out by Rick's lunatic behavior but she (deep inside) get it. So as the rest of the group exchanged worried glances and comments about Rick's sanity, June felt a little frustrated.

"Maybe you should all just fuck off." June muttered, apparently a little louder than what she meant. Instantly the whole room was looking at her. June blushed furiously as Hershel stared at her with disbelief.

"Excuse me?" the old man questioned the girl with irritation.

"Well, Rick has just been through a major loss…" June started, gaining confidence with each word. "And you know, we all act like he was Superman or something."

"June, I trusted that man with my family's life." Hershel pointed out. June only felt more irritated by the statement.

"I know, I know! But who is Rick, really?" June questioned defiantly. "A cop? I bet your ass the wildest thing he ever did before this was pulling off some drunkies. Well, that and get into a car chase but that kind of ended with him on a coma, so it doesn't really counts."

"So you're suggesting we let go crazy and doom us all?!" Hershel's voice had risen considerably, but since June couldn't hear it, she didn't felt intimidated.

"I suggest we start cleaning our own shit; without depending on someone else to do it. Start proposing ideas, be proactive. That or hope Dr. Phil is alive and he can fix up Rick." June wasn't trying to be sarcastic but it came off that way, making Hershel snort.

"We certainly can't abandon Rick! We can't just leave him to deal with his demons on his own!" Hershel argued.

"No, but we can stop judging him. Maybe take a different approach." June suggested, already feeling it was a bad idea.

"I'd like to see you trying out." Hershel snapped. June simply shrugged.

"Fine, I'll do it."

-OoO-ooOoo-ooOO-

She had no fucking idea of what to do. Seriously. But she knew that Hershel and just about everyone else were watching every single move she made. So June pretended to be full of confidence as she abandoned the safety of the prison and walked over to Rick.

"Rick?" she called out softly, but still Rick was startled by her voice. When he turned to face June, she realized she had made a big mistake. Rick looked a decade older, black circles surrounded his eyes and he hadn't shaved in days; most important, he didn't seemed to recognize June. "Sorry to interrupt but…what are you doing out here?"

"Stuff…."Rick babbled and after a long silence he added, "…things."

"_Oh well, that was informative." _June thought, _"By the way, do you think you could act like, I don't know…less crazy? I got to prove a point to Santa over there."_

"Just…tell me what you're looking for." June said calmly, trying her best to be patient. "Maybe I can help you look for it."

Rick seemed unsure, but he finally gave in and confessed, "I'm seeing Lori."

June blinked a couple times, trying to understand. She and Rick had never been close, but she was a hundred percent sure she could relate exactly to what he was feeling. He had just lost some one and his mind (as twisted as it might sound) was trying to clench to the memory of that person. June knew the healthier thing to do was to break Rick's bubble and made him confront Lori's dead. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. _"Who the hell am I to take that away from him?"_

"Okay, I'll help you look for Lori then." June said.

Rick seemed surprised but he eventually nodded and continued looking around. June sighed and started imitating his erratic movements.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Daryl had had enough. The only reason why he chose Merle was because, naively, he though his big brother might have changed. He tough that maybe he could redeem him somehow. But after the incident on the road, it seemed like the good ol' Merle would always be around. And inevitably, Daryl's thoughts drifted to June. He had sacrificed June for Merle and the asshole of his brother didn't even tried to be worthy of that sacrifice.

Suddenly, Daryl felt himself losing control as his brother accused him of being "changed" by Rick and the group.

"I went back for you! I didn't cut off your hand, you did that! You made them cuff you to that roof because you asked for it!"

Merle seemed taken back by Daryl's harsh words, but he recovered quickly, "You know what's funny to me, huh? You and sheriff are like this now right?" Merle tangled his fingers and continued, "I bet you never told him we're planning to rob that camp."

"Didn't happen." Daryl argued. It made him uneasy to think about his old self.

"Because I wasn't there to help ya!" Merle snapped. "Is that why I lost my hand?!"

"You lost you're hand because you're shit!" Daryl barked out and Merle tackled him to the floor.

The struggle only lasted a few seconds. Then Daryl's back was revealed. Daryl had never shown hose scars to anyone; not even June. He was scared of what she might think if she found out.

"I didn't know he…"Merle stammered, but Daryl simply covered up his back.

"Yeah you did. He did the same to you, that's why you left." Daryl said back softly. It was too much for him. Maybe there was a way to redeem Merle, but Daryl wouldn't be the one to find it. This was too close to his old self. He needed to distance himself from the man he used to be. He needed Rick's trust, June's love…

Daryl has started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Merle had never sounded almost like a small child.

"Back where I belong." Daryl answered without turning around.

"I can´t come with you." Merle cried…was that the word? Yeah, he cried out for his brother. "I almost killed the Chinese kid and.."

"Korean…"

"Whatever." Merle waved his brother off. "I can´t come with you, man."

"There's someone waiting for me, Merle. I.." Daryl came to realization of his actions at that excat same moment. "…I abandoned her."

"Is she worthy of turning your back to your own blood, Daryl?" Merle questioned.

Daryl wasn't sure what to say. He finally turned around and confessed, "I don't want to be like our old man. I don't want to be like you. I don't want to abandon the people that I love."

"You know, I might be the one walking away but you're the one leaving, again." Daryl's voice broke off a little.

-oOoOo-OoOoO-

June was getting tired. For the last two hours she had been following Rick around. "_Please Lori's ghost, would you be so kind to reveal yourself now? My feet are killing me."_

June's thoughts were interrupted when Rick suddenly confronted her, "Why are you doing this?"

June pretended not to understand, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone else thinks I'm crazy. Hershel is loosing his patience, I know it. They are all getting tired of tiptoeing around me and…"Rick could go on and on, but June decided to confess her real motives.

"I see people too." June admitted, but she quickly added, "Not like Sixth Sense style, I mean there's no one around right now bu…" June was babbling…again. And she noticed Rick was starting to get impatient, so she cut to the point. "When I was lost, I saw my brother. Flesh and bone, he was standing in front of me just like you are."

Rick was instantly relieved. He and June hadn't interacted much, but he had no doubt her words were sincere. "Who?"

"My brother." June doubted about adding or not anything else, but finally she did, "The one you killed."

"What did he said?" Rick asked, still sounding a little numb.

"We argued about stupid things. Then he told me not to give up." June smiled lightly before saying, "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here."

"Do you think they are real?" Rick questioned and June tilted her head. She knew that the next words she said could fix or break the man standing in front of her, so she chose them carefully.

"I think that would be nice. It would be nice to know they are watching us somewhere; waiting for us." June placed her hand on Rick's shoulder, feeling his body trembling. "What you got to start asking yourself Rick is if you want to join them or stay with us."

"Do I have a choice?" Rick asked with a somber tone. And June felt scared by the darkness on his look.

"We all do. All the time."

Rick's face broke and he closed his eyes as he clenched to Junes hand. "I'm scared. I'm just really…"

Suddenly Rick's head shot up. June couldn't understand why he looked so alert. She felt something grazing her temple and looked down to see some dirt flying off the ground. Rick shouted something but June couldn't read his lips. Next thing she knew, Rick was tackling her to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

I got a serious case of I-really-don't-know-how-I-feel with this chapter. Hopefully, you'd like it. Anyway, I'm really looking forward to tone down the drama on the next chapter and sneak some humor on this but you'll have to wait and see.

Meanwhile, enjoy.

**FanFicGirl10: **I think maybe June's sweetness can fight off Rick's bitterness :3

**Cassy Lee:** Hi! I'm just getting started! Haha

**PrincessxXxDarkness: **thank you, I hope you like this chapter

**MissAmazing101:** Here you go, hun!

My faving angels: **heboosh**, **loveorpain** and **7darkangel7**

And my very lovely followers, hi guys!: **twifreak461**, **ktpool95** and **MissAmazing101**

Completely unrelated rambling: just finished the first chapter of my Rise of the Guardians fic. I feel fangirl butterflies on my tummy!

-OoO-oOo-OoO-OoO-

June felt crushed by the weight of Rick's body. Rick shoved down her head forcefully using his elbow, but shoving her face on the dirt. June was scared and confused and once again, she hated her disability. Suddenly, rick pulled her arm, forcing her to stand up. June turned around to search for an explanation but there were no words needed. She spotted the walkers making their way towards them. "Rick!" she screamed with terror.

Rick shielded her with his body and June was trapped between him and the fence. The girl clenched to the Sheriff's back as he shot down the closest walker. But there were too many of them and there wasn't enough distance between them. Rick was forced to restrain the walkers with his bare hands. As he tried to keep away the rotten and consumed face of one of the geeks, he barked at June, "Climb! Try to climb!"

June really didn't got the order but she was smart enough to deduce what it had been. She stuck her fingers on the fence holes and tried to pull herself up. It was difficult and her Vans kept sliding. _"I fucking hate walkers."_ she thought as a drop of sweat felt down her face. June had only advanced a couple inches up when she felt something tugging her foot.

"Damn it!" June cursed as she tried to shake her foot free. "Stupid motherfucker", she muttered as she kicked into the walker's face with all her strengths.

-OoO-oOoO-ooOoOoOoo-

Daryl reached out to help Rick first. He managed to kill the walker trying to eat the cop just in time. Meanwhile Merle dealt with a couple of geeks himself. When the danger was over, the older Dixon chuckled as he pointed to June, who was still trying to escape by climbing the fence.

"Look at that lil' brother." Merle snorted as he walked over to June. "Hey, hun. The freaks are gone, now come on down here and thank old Merle for saving your ass." Merle grabbed June's foot and pulled it down, but June fought him off.

"Merle, she can't hear..." Daryl was about to explain his brother the situation when suddenly June kicked back, he foot crashing with Merle's face.

There was a cracking sound and Merle stumbled back with his face covered in blood. He looked perplexed for a few minutes but finally his confusion was replaced by anger. "Get down you stupid bitch!" The older Dixon lost his temper and violently pulled June down.

The girl lost her grip and felt down, landing on Merle. Both of them ended on the floor, fighting to get control over the other one. Obviously Merle won, standing up quickly and pulling June up. "Are you stupid or something, bitch?"

"She can't hear you, Merle." Rick explained with frustration as he gently placed his hands on June's shoulder. "It's okay June."

June stopped struggling but she yanked her hand away from Merle's grip. Then she saw Daryl, who had been standing on the background like one of those little girls on beauty contests who forget their routine. Oh, but June had exactly planned what she would do if she ever saw Daryl again. She stormed in his direction and once there she slapped him. Hard.

Daryl blinked a couple times with confusion as his hand covered the place where he had been hit. But June hit him again. And pretty soon she was punching Daryl's chest repeatedly.

"June, stop. " Daryl ordered as he tried to contain June. "June, c'mon on. Cut it out damn it!"

Finally Daryl managed to get a grip on June's hands. "We promised we would never hit…"

But when June was eye to eye with the hunter, she took the opportunity to spit on his face.

Daryl let go of her hands and backed up. He felt hurt by June's rejection but he understood where it was coming from. But that didn't stopped his face from turning bright red with humiliation.

"Fuck you, asshole." June muttered as she stormed to the inside of the prison.

The three men watched June as she walked away. Then Rick placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder and announced, "Welcome back Daryl."

-OoO-oOoO-ooOoOoOoo-

When things finally cooled down, June decided to check on Merle. She ignored everyone's advice to stay away from the man. She felt a morbid curiosity to get to know the man who had been responsible for Daryl leaving the group.

Of leaving her.

When he entered the room, Merle was trying to flip through the pages of an old beaten up Bible that June recognized as Hershel's. His head immediately shot up when he heard her approaching. And a grin spread through his face, "Hey lil' kicker."

"Yeah, sorry about that." June apologized sincerely. She could see the traces of dry blood on Merle's shirt and felt a sting of guilt.

"Neh, I've been through worst things." Merle chuckled and then stared down at June. "But I think you really hurt my baby brother over there."

"Yeah, where is Daryl anyway?" June asked with annoyance as she played with the ends of her braid.

"Probably crying in fetal position inside some cell. You broke his heart, sweetheart" Merle joked. He then scanned June with his eyes. "Damn, dummy, you're okay...my baby brother knows how to pick them."

"Your brother is a jack ass." June pointed out with an eye roll. "And I'm starting to believe that's something that runs on your bloodline, genes or whatever bonds you too."

"You don't even know me, sweet tits." Merle argued back defiantly, "How can you be sure you don't like me?"

"I've never had Campbell's soup either and I hate it." June shrugged but Merle's eyes widened with surprise.

"You never had…? What kind of world you live on, girl?" Merle questioned and June growled with frustration.

"One plagued with dead people trying to eat me! But I still refuse to eat some gross sticky mass that comes out of a can!" June cried out pathetically, "I'm trying to keep the human's race standards, for Christ sake!"

Merle wasn't sure if June was being serious or not. So he shook his head and said, "Fine, there's got to be something wrong with you if you hate Campbell's."

"There's nothing wrong with me for hating…!" June started raising her voice histerically but then he realized what she was saying. "Oh, my God! How the heal did the conversation trailed off to this?!"

"Don't look at me, kitty. You were the one that started talking about your sick food fetishes." Merle joking, slightly amused by June's growl.

"This is the most stupid argument. Ever." June sighed and turned around.

"I had worse." Merle confessed to himself as his eyes settled on the Bible again.

-OoO-oOoO-ooOoOoOoo-

June didn't meet with Daryl until the night fall. She had successfully avoided him through the day. But she let her guard down when she was walking to her cell. Daryl came out of nowhere and stood right in front of her. June collided with his chest, but she immediately took a step back.

"Get the hell out of my way…" june barely managed to say before Daryl covered her mouth with his hand.

June tried to fight him off, but he pressed her body against the wall, trapping her with his body.

"Now I need you to listen, god damn it." Daryl muttered as June gave him a furious glaze. "I had no choice. He's my brother, June. I had no choice!" Daryl put as much honesty on his words as he could, but June's look was still harsh on him. Daryl then decided to give up completely. His voice sounded vulnerable and fragile when he confessed. "And I was thinking about you the whole time. About your smile, your eyes, about the feeling of your skin…" as he said so, he ran his fingers down her arm and she shivered in response.

"_Well, that's a start." _Daryl thought as he pressed his body against hers.

"I missed your taste, babe." Daryl continued, uncovering June's mouth to be able to place both of his hands on her hips. "I missed the feeling of being inside you."

June gasped at that last phrase and Daryl smirked, "I'm sorry I can't be more eloquent but that's it. I missed your whimpering and your begging. I missed fucking you."

Daryl leaned in to kiss June. But as soon as he touched her lips, he realized something was wrong. He tasted something salty and wet and when he took a step back, he realized June was crying.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"Nothing, Daryl." June spitted out with resent. "You just keep going. Keep going with the sweet talk, kiss me…fuck me. I'll fall in love with you and then you will leave. And I'll be here, waiting to spread my legs for you when you come back."

"Shit June.." Daryl took a step back and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean it to be like that."

"_But we're kind of in the middle of a war here and I really don't have the time to go through a whole couple therapy."_ Daryl added mentally.

"Well, it came out that way." June stated as she whipped off her tears and walked away. "Go to hell, Daryl."

Daryl watched her storm away for the second time of the day. "Fuck, that kind of shit would never happen to Bradley Cooper or fucking Brad Pitt on his stupid movies." Daryl muttered as he hit the concrete wall with frustration.


	19. Chapter 19

**IMPORTANT: Guys, we've reached the 19 chapter and over 50 reviews. Honestly, I never thought I would enjoy writing this story so much. And as a proof of my gratefulness for you, I'll put on a small contest on the end of this chapter. **

Thanks for joining us **MsWolfGirl,** . hopefully you like the story and June.

**MissAmazing101:** thanks, sweetie. I try to update as quick as I can ;)

**blueberrybunny3630:** He's so sexy, probably lots of zombie-fangirls would just eat him alive, though haha.

**FanFicGirl10****:** I try to help Daryl a little, but he's still the rough guy we love. I'm working to get him back to june's heart.

**Loveorpain:** she's a sweetheart!

**Maawwge:** haha , I just love to write clumsy-akward Daryl

-OoO-OoO-

Merle wouldn't stop laughing until Daryl punched his arm violently, "Shut up, asshole!"

Merle was still chuckling when he managed to talk, "You said that to her? I miss fucking you? Sweet Jesus, Daryl!"

Daryl frowned. He knew he wasn't exactly Romeo but that didn't give Merle the right to mock him. With frustration he tried to stand up and leave, "I knew you would be an asshole about this, i should never have told you anything."

"Awr, C'mon on, sit your ass back down." Merle hissed as he pulled Daryl's back to the seat. "I was just joking, lil' bro. For Christ sake, calm down your hormones. What's the big deal, anyway? We're all stuck on this stinky ass prison; you'll get another chance to get things right for sure."

"Yeah, but World War three is upon us and we could die like any minute now." Daryl sarcastically pointed out. "Well, at least she could die any minute. Have you seen her around the geeks? It's like a lost fluffy puppy with big googly eyes."

"Maybe she can charm them away?" Merle suggested with a smirk. He was enjoying the whole situation. He had never seen Daryl dealing with girl problems since Trisha McLagging on second grade. But he didn't enjoy watching his brother suffering, "I'll tell you what lil brother. You go have your picnic with Mr. Sheriff and I'll put on a good word for you while you're gone."

"No!" Daryl cried out with panic. "Merle, don't you dare!"

"And why the fuck no?" Merle stood up defensively.

"Because you suck at this? Every time you try to hook me up with a girl, you screw everything up!" Daryl explained with frustration.

"That's not fair, Daryl!" Merle defended himself, "I just hooked you up with the ugly ones so I could fuck their pretty friends." Merle chuckled and added, "This time I will try for real."

"June is not like those slutty girls." Daryl growled. "She's fucking weird, man."

Merle looked a bit confused. "What?"

"I mean, she rambles and stammers about everything. And she's always singing and talking about rainbow and happiness and stuff. And she makes you want to go crazy but at the same time you just want to smile and laugh when she's around. And she's so naive it's ridiculous but it's also really hot when you get to corrupt some of that innocence. And she makes you want to love her forever and...Oh my god." Daryl looked terribly worried. "Now I'm rambling too."

"Jezz, brother." Merle smirked. "I think old cupid really hit your redneck ass this time."

-OoO-ooOoo-ooOoOoo-

June started considering the idea of learning how to shoot. Mainly because she wanted nothing more but to shoot Merle's ass. For some unknown reason, after everyone rejected the idea of attacking the Governor first, Merle had take up as a hobbie to annoy the crap out of June. It was just awkward by the way Merle kept mentioning Daryl.

For example, when June had asked Beth and Carol if they could help her prepare the meal, Merle had immediately step up and announced, "You know who is a really good cook? Daryl." And for half an hour he had proceeded to enumerate his brother's skills on the kitchen, "Nobody makes a better squirrel soup than him, I'll tell you that."

At the beginning, June thought it might be just a harmless comment. Or maybe that Merle was really worried for his brother. But then it began turning a little weird.

June was sawing some of Rick's shirt? _"Well, maybe Darlyna can help you. He's got really little pretty hands, like a girl. They are good for sawing…and for other things as well."_

June was mumbling some song? _"Daryl has a nice voice. He might not have a great repertory, but he can sing the shit out of things."_

By afternoon, Daryl was a singer, a great chef, a decent painter, a professional dancer and about half a dozen other things. June was about to tell Merle he could go fuck his brother if her was so great. But instead she helped Glenn set up the ammo.

"I was thinking…"June shyly commented as she lined up the bullets and wrote down how many there were. "…I should learn how to shoot. Just in case."

Glenn smiled kindly, "Sure June. I could give you a lesson after repairing the fence."

"Thanks Glenn." June had felt better after that and she was counting the ammo with a fare decent amount of enthusiasm. But the minutes passed and Glenn wasn't back. Frustrated, June sighed.

"What troubles your mind, sweetheart?" Merle asked with that weird annoying voice he used when he tried to sound kind.

"Glenn is taking too damn long and he promised to teach me how to shoot." June explained recluctantly, but Merle's grin widened.

"I'll do it!" he volunteered enthusiastically. Then he realized the hesitation on June's face and added, "Believe me, girl. I've heard the noises coming from the storage room and those two won't be back in a while."

Trying to erase the traumatic images evoqued on her head by Merle's words, June stood up and followed the older Dixon to the outside of the building.

Once they were there, Merle handed her a revolver and instructed her to place herself on a basic position. June obeyed, reconsidering her aversion towards Merle. He had been acting pretty decent so far, so June though he deserved a chance.

As she prepared her aim, Merle observed her from behind. "No, don't do that." Merle ordered when he noticed June was placing her support hand on top of her opposite wrist (like she had seen on the movies), instead of on the bottom, which was the proper way to do it. "Put your hand down."

But June couldn't hear Merle's instructions, so she aimed to a walker's head instead.

"No, dumb bitch." Merle barked out, still unheard. "On the bottom!"

June was about to pull the trigger, and probably smashing her hand into a million pieces, when Merle violently yanked the gun away. "Are you stupid or what? I told you to…"

Merle stopped when he saw the small grin on June's lips. "Oh, right." He felt a little stupid as he gave her the gun back. "Sorry, I keep forgetting about that."

"It's okay, almost everyone forgets from time to time." June smiled and then added, "Daryl used to yell at me all the time until he finally got it."

Merle took the opportunity to find out more about June when he heard Daryl's name. Maybe he could find a way to put his brother back on his pedestal. "It's because you act so normal! If ya' don't mind me asking, were you born that way?"

"Nop. My daddy gave me this as a gift when I was about nine." June tried to avoid Merle shocked look by trying to aim again. "Hit me about a hundred times with a bottle and smashed my ears' bones. Long time ago. I don't mind it anymore."

Instantly., Merle took that as an advantage for Daryl. _"Both of them are broken goods. Maybe they can have a My-Father-Sucked-Too reunion. And then kiss and have little redneck babies."_ Merle tough with a grin.

"Sorry, sweetheart. My old man was fucked up too." Merle offered sympathetically. Then he placed his good hand on June's and instructed about the right position.

As expected, June's shot missed the head of the walker by a good couple inches. But Merle was patient, giving her small suggestions there and there. Finally the last shot scratched the walker's head and June turned around to smile proudly.

"Nice…but you need practice." Merle reminded as June rolled her eyes.

"Fuck off, it was a good shot." She defended herself. "Hey Merle…"

"huh?"

"Why you keep selling your brother like a bad infomercial?" June asked with a chuckle. "Daryl does this, Daryl does that…"

"So you noticed? Damn, Daryl was right." Merle grinned and added, "I'm trying to put Daryl back out of the Naughty list, Santa."

June frowned. She still remembered Daryl's kiss fail. But she also remembered how nice it felt and how wood he tasted. "You're going to need to do better than that."

"Why the fuck are you doing this all so complicated?" Merle snapped. He wasn't angry, just frustrated. "You love him, he loves you. Get your fucking act together."

"It ain't that simple!" June argued grumpily as she sat on the steps near to Merle. "He abandoned me after well…" June blushed and Merle chuckled. "And I've never done that with anyone. I've never trusted anyone like that. I've never loved anyone." June frowned and added, "But he left me, just like that. He took all my love and trust and tossed it away."

"Jeez, stop being such a pussy." Merle stated, "Poor boy was thinking about you all the time. He was dying to come back and at the end, he chose you. That's why I'm here, anyway." Merle chuckled as he stood up and offered a hand to help June do the same. "Think about it sweet heart. Maybe he should have to work a little more for your forgiveness, I get that. But this is the end of the world, and war is upon us. Maybe you could speed up things a little."

-OooOoo-oooOooO-OoooOooo-

When Daryl and the rest of the group came back, the were immediately surrounded by people asking them about the meeting. When Rick broke the news to them, it was quite a shock. Two days. That was everything Daryl had to make things right with June. That or he could get killed without ever kissing her again. The thought was scary as hell.

But there was a moment after Rick left the room, when Daryl's and June's eyes crossed. And even thought she looked terrified about the war, she still found the strength to smile weakly at Daryl.

"_Damn, maybe Merle actually did some good." _Daryl thought and then he frowned, _"I might have to actually say thank you to that son of a bitch."_

**-OooOoo-oooOooO-OoooOooo-**

_**CONTEST: OKAY GUYS HERE IT IS:**_

_**IF YOU WERE DARYL, WHAT PHRASE (A SHORT, CONCRETE SENTENCE, PLEASE) WOULD YOU SAY TO GET JUNE TO FORGIVE YOU? WINNER GETS A SHOUTOUT AND HIS/HERS PHRASE WILL BE FEATURED ON THIS STORY. **_

_**THANKS, HAVE A LOVELY WALKER-FREE DAY!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Standing ovation for : **FanFicGirl10** ! who won my little contest. You phrase actually works perfectly with the style of my story, so…nice! Congratulations.

**MsWolfGirl:** thanks! I was a little bit nervous when I created her because she's different from other OC's. Also, I wasn't sure how I'd make her personality and Daryl's fit together. It happen to turn out great, I think. Glad you like it!

**Loveorpain:** Don't we all love him?

**XAngel-from-the-SnowX** Hi, thanks for joining us *wabes enthusiastically*

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"Hey."

Surprisingly, it was June the one who started the conversation. She walked over to Daryl when he was taking his watch shift on the yard. Daryl jumped off of his seat and turned around, aiming to her head with his crossbow. June just smiled with embarrassment as Daryl lowered the weapon.

"_That girl is like a fucking ninja!"_ that's what Daryl thought, but what came out of his mouth was only "Hey."

June took a seat next to him and Daryl stared at her. "So…I have been talking to Merle…"

That was probably the shittiest way the conversation could have started for Daryl. "Shit!"

June seemed slightly amused. "He's actually quite nice." Daryl gave June an skeptical look and she chuckled. "Okay, okay. But I mean, he's not evil or anything like that. He actually thought me how to shoot."

Daryl felt irritated by the news. And…was that jealousy? "I've could have done that if you had asked."

"I could have asked you if you talked to me." June argued back.

Daryl growled, "Me? I'm not the one avoiding you like the plague!"

"I'm not the one attacking you with kisses and shit!" June defended herself. Finally she rolled her eyes and decided to move on, "Anyway, he said some pretty interesting things about you."

Daryl's eyes widened with fear as his mind went through the list of embarrassing/disturbing things Merle could have shared with June. And guess what? It was a pretty fucking long list.

"Nothing too bad." June quickly stated when she noticed Daryl panicking. "Nothing too embarrassing." Well, that was a lie. Merle had a huge collection of _"Dear Darlyna's Stories"_ (no shit, he really titled them like that) and he wasn´t too shy about them. That's how June found out that Daryl was a huge closet fan of Johnny Cash, that he used to collect rocks and that he once dyed his hair blonde to get a girl (which finally ended up dating the football team capitan, anyway)

"What did he say then?" Daryl was more than curious. Merle could be either a sweetheart or an asshole; no in between.

"He told me about your daddy being a jerk." June noticed Daryl flinching at her words but she continued. "I told him you had been my first man." She was blushing furiously and Daryl was staring at her with his jaw on the floor. Oh, he was sure Merle would grill him about that later. "I told him that I loved you and he called me a pussy. Said that you spend your days moping about me and that we should work our shit out in case we die soon."

"Jesus…" Daryl grinned with amusement, "He went straight to the point, didn't he?"

"But he was right, I think. We should work this out." June added kindly.

Daryl stood up in front of her and whipped his sweaty palms against his jeans. "We both know that you're never forgiving me for leaving. And I warn you, words are not my strength." When Daryl looked up, his blue eyes locked up with June's gaze. And June knew that this was the most honest and vulnerable Daryl had ever been.

"But I wanted you to know I'm sorry and I mean that from the bottom of my heart." Daryl licked his dried lips before continuing. "Every time I see you my heart aches because I can't be near you, I know I'm no good but for you I will try my best to change and be the man you have always deserved"

It was it. No fancy words, no big statement; just Daryl's sincere words. And that was all it took for June.

"Okay." She simply said.

Daryl looked up, surprised. "That's it?"

"Well, usually I would say I'd think about it. Then I would drag the thing for weeks until finally I grew tired and forgive you. But that was before we included walkers and war and stuff and thangs on the equation." June rolled her eyes and added, "Now, as Merle said, things are way easier. I love you, do you love me?"

"Yes." Daryl stated.

"Do you promise never to leave again?" June asked with a serious face.

"Yee.." Daryl stopped and frowned. "Wait, what if I die?"

"What do you mean?" June questioned with a confused face.

"Well I a geek bite me or an asshole blows my head with a bullet, does it still counts as leaving?" Daryl explained and June put on a concentrated expression as she considered the argument. "I mean, if I die, and it's not like my fault or anything, I don't want you to be mad at me. I want you to go to my funeral and cry the shit out and never kiss or touch another man in your life."

"Seriously, Daryl?" June asked with amusement and Daryl shook his head.

"Yeah, that's my last will there, babygirl. And I'll tell Merle to make sure you keep it." Daryl tried to hide the grin on his mouth.

"What if I decide to hook up with Merle? Would he have to beat himself up? How does that work?" June asked with a playful smile.

Daryl frowned. "In that case, you have my blessing. But you got to name your first born after me."

"Fine. But if it's a girl, I'll name her Darlina."

"Fuck." Daryl said with a chuckle. June laughed as well. And suddenly, it felt okay. The fear and anxiety that had been haunting June for the last few days were suddenly gone. Whatever might happen, June was okay with it. As long as she had Daryl by her side, it would be okay.

And Daryl felt the same way. He had the strange feeling that it would all turn out okay.

"We should make it official. Sign a contract or something like that." June suggested as she stood up. "Your friend Andrea, she was a lawyer, right? Maybe she could write it out for us."

"Yeah but I don't have a pen." Daryl noted with a grin.

"Oh, we'll think of something." June said with a big smile before kissing Daryl.

It was awkward at the beginning, neither of them remembering how to proceed. But eventually Daryl wrapped his arms around June's waist and she relaxed. The kiss was short and sweet but when they both pulled away, they were smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'M STILL NOT OVER MERLE. AND I WILL NEVER BE. **

So this chapter was written under the effects of a severe emotional shock. That's why there's a bit of angst, some smut and some fluffiness. I liked how it turned out, but I'd like to hear your opinion. Especially when it comes to hot Daryl sex.

Since I live in Mexico, I'll have to wait until Tursday to see the finale. So please, _**NO SPOILERS,**_ unless you want me (and June) to rip your head off.

**FanFicGirl10:** June is a sucker for weddings! So she might drag our favorite hunter into it, we'll see.

**NormanReedus:** thank you! I hope you love this one too! I love you and your pen-name LOL! Always makes my day

**Review if you want Daryl to survive the season finale!**

-OoO-OoO-

"Merle if you push me again, I'll cut your other hand." June threatened with frustration as she lowered the binoculars. Merle rose his hands (…hand?) apologizing and signaled June to continue her observations.

"Sorry, sweetheart. C'mon on, you got to use that superpower of yours for the good." Merle pointed out and June let out a sigh.

But she continued observing the conversation taking place across the yard. She was worried. When Rick came in that morning announcing he needed to talk to Daryl alone, June sensed something was off with the sheriff. That had been the only reason she agreed Merle's suggestion to spy on them.

However, even using the binoculars, the men were standing too far off to read their lips clearly. "It's something about a trade." June deduced. She felt Merle pressing his body up against her back, trying to take a look too. "Weird…" June narrowed her eyes. "They keep mentioning Michonne."

June remembered she used to watch a show about a deaf FBI agent who read the lips of terrorist and saved lives. She used to fantasize about being that agent. _"But at least she had a helping dog. I'm stuck with a Merle Dixon."_

And just then Daryl moved exactly in front of Rick, blocking June's view of his face. "Shit, I can't see their faces."

When June turned around, she was surprised by the worried frown on Merle's face.

"What is it?" she asked, unaware of the situation.

"I think they are planning to give up the ninja to the Governor." Merle explained.

June blinked a couple times, completely shocked. "They can't do that! She's a human being, not a god damned baseball card!"

Merle grinned, "Tell me something, sweet ass. What would you be willing to do in order to keep my lil' brother safe."

"Anything." June stated immediately. Merle's girn grew wider and June shook hear head, "Not that, of course! I wouldn't give Michonne up to some psycho! I wouldn't give anyone up!"

"That's too bad, because I think that's exactly what Rick is planning to do." Merle said bitterly.

"Daryl would never allow it." June declared firmly, but there was hesitation on her eyes.

"My baby brother would do anything to keep your pretty ass safe." Merle rolled his eyes. "But you're right, he doesn't have the heart to do it." June smiled with sufficiency until Merle continued, "That's why they are going to ask me to do it."

"Merle, no!" June exclaimed with horror and Merle felt moved by the worried look of the girl. "You got to refuse!"

"Well, somebody got to do it, darling. Keep those pretty little hands clean." Merle gave June a sad smile and she bit her lip. Merle snorted, "Don't get me wrong, I don't want to do it either. But I got the feeling that's what I'm meant to do. My time is almost gone, princess."

June felt uncomfortable by the conversation. Suddenly it seemed like Merle was going all the way with the zen shit. "Okay, whatever you stuck in your veins, I want a shot too."

Merle chuckled, "No druggies this time, kiddo. But you're right, I don't know what I'm saying." He shook his head and smiled. June noticed the happiness didn't reach his eyes. "Do me a favor, okay? Look after Daryl, don't let him do anything too stupid."

June felt tears stinging her eyes, even though she wasn't sure why they were there. "You do that yourself, Merle."

"I might not be able to." Merle seemed so miserable, June was inclined to hug him. But she wondered if that would be like hugging a a cactus, so she crossed her arms on her chest instead. Merle took a long look at her and then smiled, "My brother picked up a nice one this time. Love him right, girl."

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

When June found Daryl sitting on his cell, she knew Merle was right. Daryl wouldn't go inside a cell unless he really needed to be alone. She was wondering if she should leave him alone when he looked up and smiled at her.

"I know about the trade." June declared. Daryl didn't looked too surprised. Instead he just waited for June's opinion. "It's sick and twisted and I hate it." June sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. "But if it means I can keep you safe and away of the war, I'm okay with it."

"I'm not." Daryl suddenly spoke. He rubbed his eyes and then stared at June. "I'll do it. Because I want to keep everyone safe, because it's what Rick wants to do…..but I haven't come to terms with it."

"Shit." June smiled shyly as she pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "It's like those multiple option test when every option seems worse than the previous one." She wrinkled her nose, "I was never good with those."

"Me either. Well, to be fair, I sucked on every test created by mankind." Daryl joked but his face was serious when he added, "I don't know what to do, babe."

June walked over to Daryl and took his hands on hers. He looked up at her and she smiled, "You're a good man, Daryl. That's all I know."

Daryl pulled June into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her in for a kiss. June didn't resist. The urgency on Daryl's lips made her understand he was looking for some kind of comfort. She tried to offer it to him the best she could, responding to his kisses and running her fingers though his hair.

The next thing they knew, June was completely naked, riding him up and down in the cell's bunk. Sweat was running down her body as she used her knees to lift and drop her weight. She felt Daryl inside her, twirling and pumping into her body in a delicious way. Daryl was looking up at her, watching her boobs lift and lower rhythmically as he tried to match her rhythm with his hips. He noticed the ends of her blonde hair brushing her nipples and he thought she was beautiful. In fact, he reached out and cupped her breast, making circular motions and squeezing a little. He felt a like an asshole for thinking so but the truth was that June had gotten really good since their first encounter.

That rang some bells on his head.

"Damn it, June." He had to do an effort not to moan out the words. "You been practicing or something?"

June smiled widely. She would never admit that she had asked around for advice. In fact, Carol had proven to be a very reliable source for information and that almost made up for the embarrassment of asking the official mom of the group for sex advice.

June placed both of her palms on the sides of Daryl's face and lowered her face inches away from him. "I been touching myself. I been thinking about you while I did it…." June was surprised by how sexy her own voice seemed to result for Daryl because his eyes widened and darkened with lust. June fought the urge to giggle like a little girl by kissing Daryl's neck. Once she could avoid his look, she found it easier to continue the sexy talk. "I came every time, moaning your name." She doubted before biting Daryl's neck softly. "Daryl"

The way she whispered out her name was all it took for Daryl. He grabbed her ass with both hands and turned them up so he was on top of her. She let out a surprised scream followed by a small moan when Daryl trusted fast and hard into her body.

"Now I wanna hear ya scream it." Daryl commanded as he continued his thrusting. At the same time he tugged her hair back violently and started sucking on her neck.

"Oh my god! Daryl…" she moaned with pleasure, but Daryl wasn't satisfied. He lowered his free hand to her center and started massaging it vigorously as he kept thusting hard.

That made June loose her mind completely. She arched her back and cried in pleasure as she felt a nice warm sensation spread up her body. She dug her nails into Daryl's back and scratched him deeply as she climaxed, "Daryl! Oh my gosh, Daryl!" she screamed as she came.

Daryl thrusted a couple times before exploding with pleasure. He was panting hard when he laid next to June, with his arm slipped around her body. June placed her head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his heart.

A few minutes passed and Daryl started running his fingers through June's hair. Then she remembered a detail that had bothered her earlier. She hugged Daryl tightly as she spoke, "Daryl, I think Merle said goodbye to me earlier."

Daryl's hands stopped for a second before pulling June closer and placing a kiss on her temple.

Now he was worried.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"Jeez, June!" Maggie exclaimed with a smile once both girls were left alone for their watch. "I can smell redneck sex all over you!"

June blushed furiously, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Maggie rolled her eyes with an amused smile. "Yeah sure, that's why you were screaming his name on top of your lungs!"

"I happen to believe Daryl is a beautiful name!" June defended herself. Maggie busted out laughing and June chuckled. Then the blonde girl smiled and said, "Enough talking about me and my, very exciting, hot and passionate sex life. I know you asked to pair with me on watch for a reason."

Maggie seemed suddenly worried and for a second, June thought it was something serious.

"You got to promise you won't scream." Maggie explained very slowly, like if she was talking with a little boy. "Or say anything to anyone. The only person that knows is my daddy. And well, Glenn. He wants to keep the secret, but I told him I needed to talk to someone about it."

June was dying to know the secret, so her mind started working on possibilities," Are you pregnant? Oh my God! Can you perform a cesarean on yourself? Because I love you girl, but I ain't gutting you out. Is Glenn bitten? Do you want me to kill Glenn for you? I'm not killing anyone! Not even if you try to eat me…"

"I'm sooooo regretting this, June." Maggie complained and June shut up immediately.

"Sorry. You can tell me, I promise." June said with her serious face.

"Glenn proposed to me." Maggie said quickly and waited for June's reaction. June just stared at her, blinking in confusion. "June? June! Say some…"

But June didn't say anything. She screamed. And Lord, did she have some lungs! When Rick, Glenn and a very worried Daryl rushed to the vigilance tower because they thought one of them had been attacked, Maggie had to make up a very confusing explanation on why June was screaming, clapping and jumping around in circles. Rick and Daryl were confused, but finally they left the girls alone. Well, Daryl first insisted on checking every inch of June's skin in search for scratches or bites, which was very uncomfortable for everyone but June; she was too busy singing Cinderella's musical theme.

Maggie could only offer a silent apology to Glenn, who sighed resigned as June congratulated him and pulled him into a suffocating hug.


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys, you're awesome, seriously. This week I had an amazing response and support form you and I can only be thankful for it. Thanks to that I managed to write what I think, is the best chapter of all the series. I guess that I just let the words flow and to my surprise I ended up adding more deepness to June's personality.**

**I don't know, you'll be the judges of my work anyway!**

**DarylDixonsWife****:** fisrt of all, I'm worried about your education girl! But I'm secretly glad you find this story addictive . Thank for reading it!

**Tigerlily xoxo**** :** Seriously, you rock! One review per chapter? And you read the fist story?! WOW!It must had cost you some time to review every chapter but I'm extremely proud of my story for inspiring you to do it. Hopefully, you'd like this too!

_**Loveorpain:**_ I know, I love her!

**NormanReedus:** PM with details!

**FanFicGirl10:** I had to kill him°! I know I hate me! But it came out kind of awesome, check it out

**animafreak14, Julietta17** thanks for reading this!

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"_**It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness. We have no scar to show for happiness. We learn so little from peace."**____**  
**__**―**____**Chuck Palahniuk**__**,**____**Diary**_

"Are you kidding me? No party? At all?" June seemed sincerely heartbroken and Maggie simply shook her head. Of all the members of the group, Maggie believed June was the one who had adapted to the new world better. Somehow she managed to keep her innocence and joy intact, despite of the huge list of things going horribly wrong all around her.

"Well, June…we're kind of in the middle of the Apocalypse not to mention a war." Maggie pointed out with sarcasm.

June waved her off, "So?! We can have that later!"

Maggie chuckled. June was a complete sucker for romance. Maggie wondered if Daryl knew that.

"Tell you what, if we survive all this, I'll let you have a party." Maggie offered, trying to be diplomatic.

June's eyes widened and a smile that reminded Maggie very much of the Joker spread through her face. "You want me to organize your wedding?"

"Yeah...I guess." Maggie managed to say even when every neuron on her brain was screaming who much of a mistake this was.

She hadn't finish spelling the words when June pulled her into a bone-crashing hug. "Thank you, thank you, I won't disappoint you, I promise!"

Suddenly, June pulled away, "Oh, I got to tell Daryl about this!"

Maggie reacted quickly, grabbing June's shoulders and forcing her to stay still. "No, June! You can't tell anyone about this." Maggie softened her look, "They got to mush to worry already."

"You sound like Carol." Was all June thought of saying. Maggie smiled as she let go of her friend.

"Yeah, I guess I'm growing up." Maggie grinned, "You should try it sometime."

June stick her tongue out and opened the door that lead inside the prison.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asked with a slight note of panic on her voice.

"I'm going to look for Daryl." June noticed the frustration on her friend's face and added, "Don't worry, I don't think we're going to talk much anyway."

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"Have you seen Daryl?" June asked Glenn, who was counting the bullets they had for the eleventh time.

"Nop." Glenn said and then frowned, "Haven't seen Merle either."

June collapsed on the chair next to Glenn and took a bullet on her hand. She examined it carefully before setting it aside and saying, "You know…Maggie said I could organize your wedding. If we don't die, of course."

Glenn chuckled, "You seriously plan on sticking everyone into tux? How about training a walker so it throws the petals down the ail?"

June rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid Glenn." Her tone revealed she was slightly offended by his sarcasm. "I know where we are and the limitations of it. But I think it would be nice to have a dinner or something. To lift the morals of the group, I guess. People need to see that some things haven't changed. Love, for example." June fell silent after that, spinning the bullet on the table. She was sort of fascinated by the power of destruction held in such a tiny object.

Glenn felt bad for mocking June. The truth was that people had gotten too used to this new world. June was right; they needed something to remind them of how things were before. Glenn softly touched June's forearm, causing her to look up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't meat to offend you. The idea of an actual wedding sounded so crazy, I just couldn't picture it. But if you really think we need it, I'm up for it." Glenn smiled and June did so as well. "As long as you don't make me dress up."

June snorted. "Don't be silly, the only ones dressing up will be Daryl and Maggie."

"Maggie?"

"Yeah, well. Even if it's not a wedding dress, no girl deserves to get married on some filthy clothes covered on dirt and dried blood."

Glenn nodded in agreement. His mind couldn't work around the idea of Maggie dressed into anything but the usual Rambo outfit. And as much hot as that look was, a change would be nice.

"And Daryl?"

"Neh, that's for my amusement only." June stood up and winked at Glenn, "I just think he would look delicious with a suit. Anything with sleeves will do."

Glenn chuckled.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Even if June felt excited about the wedding (more than Maggie or Glenn, apparently) she knew it might be a while before they could actually make it happen; which was in some way great news because she wanted Judith to be old enough to be the petal girl.

"Carl is not cute enough." June concluded with a grin as she walked around the hallways of the prison. She felt most comfortable here than the others. That might be given the fact that she was lost on the tombs and she felt like if the building was, in many ways, alive.

June wondered if she could ever have her own wedding. She was a girl on the full extension of the word and she had fantasized about that day many times. She had never been able to put on a face to the man waiting for her down the alley.

Until now.

She reached Daryl's cell and entered it with a joyful smile that vanished as soon as she saw what was inside.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Daryl didn't want to cry. He hated himself for that. But he couldn't stop. The more he tried, the more he cried. He felt so miserable he didn't even noticed June standing at the entrance with a shocked look. "Daryl?" her voice sounded hesitant.

Daryl looked up and quickly cleaned up his tears, feeling embarrassed as hell. "Yeah?" her voice sounded so weak he felt sorry for himself. And June only looked more shocked. Of course, he had just blown up his macho image and it might take a while to build it back.

Right now, his toughness was far beneath the one of a little furry cat or Jennifer Anniston on a chick flick.

"Should I come later?" June asked. She was clearly uncomfortable and Daryl guessed she was ashamed of him.

"Yeah, fuck off." Daryl spitted out.

June frowned but she turned around immediately, glad to be excused from the situation. Something stopped her from leaving and Daryl watched her struggling until she finally gave up and turned around.

"Listen, I'm not really good comforting people. I guess I never got any comfort myself back when I was a kid. And you're my first real boyfriend. So excuse me if I'm not familiar with the protocol." June talked mechanically, but the blush of embarrassment on her face was sincere. "I need you to be straight with me. If you want me to stay, I'll stay. If you want me to go, I'll go." June stared at Daryl with a conflicted expression. "But don't play mind games with me."

Daryl stayed silent for a second. He didn't wanted June to see him like this. He also felt the ridiculous need to cuddle and hug her while he sobbed like a baby. With tears stinging his eyes, he decided he really didn't have a choice.

"Merle is dead." Daryl broke down. As the tears pooled on his eyes, he tried to provide some explanation, "Governor shot him and let him turn. I had…I..I killed Merle."

June didn't say anything. She just walked over to Daryl and extended her arms for a hug. Daryl waved her off and looked at the bunk next to them. "Can we lie there for a minute?" his voice sounded so childish, he hated it.

June's jaw dropped, "You want to cuddle?"

"I guess." Daryl admitted with a vague smirk. An amused smile appeared on June's lips, but she suffocated it immediately and climbed into the mattress.

Daryl lay next to her, but he pushed her body around so he was facing her back. June couldn't hear his sobbing but Daryl was sure she could feel his body trembling. Not facing her saved him the embarrassment of crumbling in front of her but he still felt ashamed of the strength on his grip around her waist.

He wasn't sure how long he remained like that, just sobbing and replaying old images on his mind. The hunting trips, the first time Merle took him to a bar even though he was underage, the first time he gave him a black eye, the first stripper club, the time he woke up and saw Merle had abandoned the trailer….a lot of first times.

But there and there, images of his brother running into him ready to tear him apart and how he stabbed Merle's face beyond any recognizable shape, kept coming back. The pain came and went like waves on the sand and finally Daryl found himself unable to spill another tear. He figured he had exhausted the large reserve he had been holding in during years.

After waiting a few seconds, June turned around. "I liked Merle." Was all she said as she supported her weight on her elbow and caressed Daryl's chest with her free hand.

The gesture was almost maternal and Daryl enjoyed it more than he would admit ever. He snorted, "Yeah well, you and me were probably the only ones. And the bastard most likely hated us."

"Maybe me." June admitted. "Everyone thinks I'm just plain stupid. But there's a reason for that. I think Merle understood that." June brushed her hair back but her hand returned to Daryl's chest shortly after, "He didn't hate you, though. No matter how he tried."

"I tried to." Daryl stated no need for further explanation.

After that they were both silent for a while until June spoke, "You know, I didn't meant to be harsh or insensible before. I'm still learning how to deal with all this. But I think I got it."

"Yeah?" Daryl responded absently minded. His eyelids suddenly felt very heavy.

"Yeah. See, you're a badass, obviously." June was serious, but Daryl smirked. "But it's okay if you need a Teddy bear once in a while."

"I think I'll take a nap now." Daryl closed his eyes because he didn't want to show June how moved he was by her words.

"Okay. Just know that you'll keep being a badass on the morning." June placed a kiss on Daryl's cheek. "And that I can be your Teddy Bear whenever you need it."

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

When she was sure Daryl was deep asleep, June went and talked to the others. She announced Merle's dead with a ceremoniously short speech that surprised everyone. Part of that surprise was from the death of the group's outcast and another part corresponded to the unusual elegance that June managed to convey.

After that, she retired to her cell. And when she was sure nobody could see her, she let out a river of salty tears she had been holding on since Daryl gave her the news. She managed to get it together after two hours of crying and cursing. Finally she cleaned up her tears and walked back to the cell where Daryl slept like a little baby. Even when she lied next to him, she put on a small fake smile.

She would grief Merle privately and at her own time. Right now the world inside the prison was too dark and sad to add any more suffering to it.

The group needed to be reminded happiness was achievable and that was June's job. She would fulfill it, even if it caused her pain.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi guys! Well this is very short but for a good reason. I'll have to bring up the big question. **WOULD YOU LIKE TO WAIT FOR OCTOBER OR SHALL WE TAKE OUR OWN ROAD**? Either will be fine by me and on this chapter I tried to give you small taste of the kind of conflict I would develop if you want to go on with my storyline. I'd keep the Governor situation pretty much the same so we can come back on October without too many incoherencies.

Anyway, **YOUR CHOICE. REVIEW!**

**Tigerlily xoxo :** OMG I wrote twilight! Hahaha you're right it's kind of similar. By the way I really like you're story, you got lots of Dixon smut and we love that!

**FanFicGirl10:** I feel she's different to all the women on the show because she's not so dark and sad as them ;)

**MAR76:** You noticed! I spotted that mistake but I haven't have time to correct it. My apologies. And Daryl kind be kind of an ass but deep down, he's a good man, I think

**Ekio657****:** thanks for taking the time to read both! And I'm not sure about June's future. I'm a 100% up to do as you like, so we'll have to wait to see what the others have to say. One way or another, I'll let you know.

Guest: I love Merle as well. Too bad he's gone!

You all have been amazing guys, thanks for the support through the season. Everyone who faved or followed this week: **Origami88**, **xLuvStruckIdiot**, ** . **, ** .Soul**, **whoah**. Hughs to all of you!

-OoO-OoO-

"Oh my God, June!" Beth cried when she turned around to see June. June's fingers froze and Beth started laughing hysterically, "You look like Snoop Dog!"

June couldn't read Beth's lips but she figured out the intention of the comment and quickly started untangling her hair. What had started like a little braid to keep her mind busy as they waited for the others, somehow turned into massive braiding of her hair. Hershel didn't know who Snoop Dog was but watching June struggling with her hair made him smile.

"Let me help, you're messing it up even more." Beth offered when she saw that June's right hand had tangled so badly on her hair she couldn't free it. Beth then handled her father the baby and proceeded to help June out.

Carl glanced at them and rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous." Then Carl turned around and said something that made Beth's hands froze and Hershel frown.

"What was that, Carl?" June asked cautiously. She knew that lately Carl had a short fuse and it was better take thing easy.

Carl turned around and repeated, "I said, I can't believe my dad made me stay behind with the damn useless crippled."

If was like if someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water at June. She tried not to sound hurt when she said softly, "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Carl just shook his head, "Yeah, whatever."

"No, I mean it." June repeated with a smile. "I bet that you could really help them over there and I'm sorry you're stuck with us."

Carl quick the dirt and, still skeptically, he said, "Well, tell that to my dad."

"He knows it already. Maybe the reason he made you stay behind is because he doesn't wants to be worried about you all the time." June offered sympathetically. Carl said nothing and simply turned around. Beth placed a hand on June's shoulder and squeezed it softly.

And then they waited. And June had the strange feeling that she did nothing but waiting on the last few months.

-OoO-OoO-

Daryl was nearly tackled down by June when they came back to the prison. He tried not to blush as he awkwardly patted her back. He was still not used to June's effusive reactions, but she didn't seem to care. Something on the way she clenched to his body made Daryl notice something was wrong with her. He pushed her away and she deviated her look from his face.

"Hey.." he tilted her head with his hand. Those big blue eyes always melted his heart. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing…"June's lip trembled lightly and Daryl rolled his eyes. Finally, June gave up and explained, "Carl killed a boy." Daryl was startled by the news. He spotted Carl a few meters away, talking to his father. "The boy was running away from the prison and he stumble upon us. He seemed really scared and Carl made him turn over his weapon. I really think he was going to do it, Daryl. But then Carl shot him…" June pulled Daryl into a hug again and he responded this time, tightly wrapping his arm around her waist. "I smiled at the boy. I tried to make him see we were good persons. You know, to make him feel safe. Then I saw the surprise on his face and the blood on his chest. He felt back so unnaturally, like a puppet whose strings been cut."

As June spoke, Daryl's eyes never left Carl, who was arguing with Rick. Soon after, the kid left and Rick simply stood there with a troubled expression. "Wait here, I need to talk to Rick." Daryl said softly and June nodded weakly.

Daryl walked over to where Hershel was already discussing with Rick. Both of them seemed to be caught up into some kind of argument. Things had heated up considerably by the time Daryl arrived. "I'm telling you, he killed that boy!" Hershel shouted, making Rick back down.

"Good, just what we need, A good al fashioned pyschopath evil possessed infant." Daryl snorted, trying to cover the sound by clearing his throat. "Add walkers and you could have a decent movie."

He was thinking that when Hershel looked at him and said, "That's not it." The old man added and then explained, "He said some pretty mean stuff to your girl."

Daryl's head shot up. For all he cared, Carl could go shoot people and shit. But June was off limits. "What did he said?" Daryl growled.

"Daryl…"Rick tried to intervene but Hershel ignored him. The old man had a soft spot for June. Once he said he reminded him of his dead wife. Daryl guessed he was as pissed off as him to hear someone had stepped on June.

"He called her a useless crippled." Hershel spitted out and the hiss Daryl emitted was loud enough for everybody to hear it.

"He's just a kid, you need to…"Rick tried to pull out his best diplomatic speech but Daryl was already storming off towards Carl.

"To hell with that." Daryl barked as he reached Carl and pushed him violently. Carl, who had been unaware of the angry redneck behind him, turned around with surprise. The rest of the group looked at them but no one dared to step in. "Hey, jackass. You think you're some badass just because that hangs out of your pants." Daryl pointed at the gun sitting on Carl's waist. Carl looked at the weapon and then at the man in front of him with defiance. "That doesn't scare me punk. I still remember the way you use to shit on your diaper every time you saw a walker."

"That's enough Daryl." Rick tried to pull his friend back but watching his dad taking over his defense only made Carl angrier.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Carl shouted. "And you better get that inside your stupid head or…"

"Or what?!" Daryl shouted back, pushing Rick away. Carl pulled out his gun and pointed at Daryl, who look mildly surprised. There were some gasps of surprise and even a small cry from June.

"Or I'll blow it off your neck." Carl muttered with his knuckles turning white from the force he was using to hold the gun.

"That's enough!" rick called. "Carl, put that away." The boy didn't move and Daryl grinned. "Carl.." rick repeated, but his voice sounded too weak and doubtful. The gosht of Shane tormented the poor sheriff and Carl could smell the fear on his father. He unlocked the weapon.

"You're going to shoot me, you little shit?" Daryl asked with a wolfish grin. "You better do it right then because last time someone shot me, I came right back up. And if you want to be treated like a man…" Daryl spitted the last word despectively and then continued, "..I'll do it. I wasn't afraid of beating the shit out of Shane and I'm certainly not afraid of a little brat like you."

"Go to hell!" Carl screamed, ready to fire.

"Enough!" someone cried and Daryl saw June storming towards them. She took by the cannon and stared down at Carl, "Enough." She said as she yanked the weapon off his hands and threw it away. Carl was so taken back by June's courage that he didn't opposed. Then June turned around and placed her hands on Daryl's chest.

"Enough, my love." June said softly as she caressed Daryl's check. The feeling of her skin against his evaporated the anger inside Daryl's heart almost immediately. "Please." June begged with tears shinning on her eyes and Daryl finally stepped back and began walking away.

He had to resist the urge to turn around and beat the shit out of Carl when he heard him muttering, "Damn dumb ass bitch."

It took him a while to calm down. He sat outside the building with June's head resting on his shoulder. When she spoke, she only said, "I'm scared things will change." But Daryl understood perfectly.

There was something in the air, something think and threatening that made it hard to breath. And when Rick came out and announced it was time to leave to Woodbury, Daryl wished he could refuse and remain sitting there with June by his side.

But the moment passed and he forgot the idea.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

When they came back with the refugees, Daryl watched as June ran around talking to people and offering them stuff. She helped the elder walk, she held babies on her arms, offered blankets even though the weather was almost perfect…

Daryl was happy for her. June had been miserable lately, feeling useless as everyone else contributed to the safety of the group. Daryl had tried to cheer her up and it sometimes worked, (thought those "sometimes" they usually ended with both of them pleased equally). But now she was in her element and Daryl could do nothing but smile.

Rick had approached Daryl silently and he didn't spotted Rick until he was right by his side. He looked tired. And miserable. But still not crazy.

"I'm sorry for letting things go a little bit wild early." Rick apologized.

Daryl just nodded. "Not your fault."

"Take it easy on Carl, okay?" Rick asked and Daryl was sure it wasn't an order but a friend asking for a favor.

"Fine." Daryl said absently as she watched June talk to a young boy. June smiled at the boy and Daryl smiled too. It was always good to see her smiling. "Do you think they will be trouble?"

"We'll have to wait and see." Rick concluded and just as he said that, June took the hands of the boy and squeezed them softly.

Daryl couldn't help but to frown.


	24. Chapter 24

**So guys, I'm getting in a couple of OC's. Nothing massive or anything like that. And I promise I will develop them slowly, nothing too crazy. I'd like to know what you think of them. And I will reveal why Carl is acting like a jerk. Just hang in there. Next: shooting practice and revelations. **

**Thanks for letting me develop my own plot, I'll try not to let you down.**

**Maddy120296:** I really don't like Carl! Ugghh! But don't worry, I'll have more of Carl-June drama!

**blueberrybunny3630**** :** haha, I don't like Carl either! And I know, it also makes me sick to have to wait so looong for updates, so here you go!

**FanFicGirl10:** I'm counting the days to have TWD back! I mean it, there's a huge void on my fangirl heart

**MAR76:** don't worry, I think june&Daryl will be closer than ever. Thanks for the trust, I hope I won't let you down!

Guest: haha I'm already writing a deaf OC, who more different can this get?! I guess we'll see ;)

Thanks for joining to: **LuckedClover** , **sweetfatima **, **moani-sama**

**-OoO-OoO-**

His name was Kyle. But he pronounced it weird. In fact it all sounded weird with that pretentious British accent of his. Daryl hated especially when he pronounced June's name, using that sweet elongated way of spelling things out. Daryl also hated Kyle's look. He was too fucking perfect. People were not supposed to look "sexy" on the end of the world. Daryl wasn't a fan of movies, but whenever he had some spare money (not too often) and there was a good end-of-the-word-aliens-burning –down-New-York he couldn't resist. However, he hated when pretty boys like Tom Cruise or "the guy that plays Thor" were cast as heroes.

Daryl knew (even before the world went to hell) that a pretty face and a nice set of abs were not valid survival skills. That's why he preferred though looking guys like Stallone, Willis or "the british bald guy". Daryl would never admit it but he liked them because he could relate to them. Daryl had always figured out that if it ever came to that, he would be a kickass action hero.

And that's guy it pissed him off to no end that a British doll was getting everyone's attention. It all started on the fist dinner after thy rescued the people of Woodbury. They had all sat on the table, passing the bread among like there were no damn things trying to eat them. The Woodbury group included mostly women and kids. There were only two guys on the group, Kyle and his brother.

"I just want to thank you again for what you did for us." Karen was the first to break the awkward silence on the table. "We'll try to help as much as we can."

"I appreciate it, Karen." Rick gently nodded in the direction of the young woman. "We sure sill use the help when it comes the time."

The governor seemed to have postponed his next attack and now both sides were in the middle of a second cold War as they tried to figure out their next move.

"I'm afraid we won't be good soldiers." Karen explained as she passed a big bowl with sweet corn to the others. "That's why most of us were left behind."

Daryl stopped chewing the loaf of bread on his mouth and pointed with it to Kyle, sitting across him, "And where you left behind? There ain't nothing wrong with you."

June, who was sitting next to Daryl, leaned in curiously and Kyle smiled. "I was spared because of my medical training."

"Ya' re a doc?" Daryl asked, eagerly biting the bread.

Kyle tried to hide the disgust he felt for Daryl's table manners. He smiled again as he said, "A male nurse."

Daryl snorted, but he choked on his bread and started coughing violently. June patted his back and hand him a glass of water. Once Daryl recovered, he snorted again and said, "Male nurse? That's for pussies."

"Daryl!" June punched Daryl's arm and then blushed with embarrassment. "Don't listen to him, Kyle. I bet any training is useful in this new world."

"Well, that wasn't the only reason I was left behind." Kyle patted the back of his brother, who hadn't said a word since they arrived to the prison. "Tom needed my help, right?"

When tom lifted his head, Daryl realized he was a child. Maybe not a child on the outside, with those big muscles and a large beard; but his eyes were the ones of a child.

"Yeah, damn right! Tom likes Kyle very much!" Tom talked with a strong masculine voice but his pronunciation was slow and paused.

June felt her heart melting. Tom had some kind of developing problem. Still, his brother had managed to keep him safe for so long. She smiled brightly at Kyle as she said, "Well, I guess Kyle likes you too, Tom."

"Yes miss." Tom responded politely.

"We were lucky to get to Woodbury a few days after the epidemic hit. I sure appreciate the safety inside those walls, but I'm not willing to look away as innocent people are killed." Kyle stated and Daryl felt like puking.

June was smiling so widely, her face was about to break. So, in top of his good looks, this guy had a boy scout's heart. Daryl felt suddenly sick.

"We don't judge you for living on Woodbury." Rick kindly said. He lookled as impressed as June, "Taking care of your brother must have been hard."

"It was." Kyle admitted as he ruffled Tom's hair and he continued eating. There was a collective sight from all the females on the table. Daryl could hear the sound of their vaginas exploding. "But he needed me and I would never left him behind."

Then Daryl felt something warm on his hand. He looked down and saw June's hand covering his. "I thank God every night for sending Daryl to me." June looked at Daryl with a soft smile. Daryl tried not to blush as she pressed her hand against his cheek and Daryl prayed she didn't noticed that his skin burn up with her contact. "He's my knight on shinny armor. I could never thank him ebough for protecting me the way he does."

"More like a redneck wrapped in tin foil." Glenn whispered and Maggie chuckled. That earned Glenn a good kick under the table from Daryl. "Ouch!"

The dinner continued without further incidents and Daryl found out he couldn't stop grinning. "Fuck you, Tom Cruise." He thought, feeling pretty good about that day.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"Good morning, Carl." June greeted cheerfully but she was only rewarded with an eye roll.

"He's still mad at you?" Carol asked and squeezed June's shoulder.

"Yeah, I just don't get why he hates me so much." June sighed. "Daryl thinks he needs a good beating but I only see him as a scared little boy." June recovered her smile. "Anyway, I got to go. Kyle is giving me and Hershel a stitching course. Do you want to join us?"

"I'd love to." Carol chuckled, "But apparently I'm the new un-official nanny of the kids of Woodbury." Carol's eyes brightened whenever she mentioned the kids of the group. Most of them were toddlers, though there were a few who were older. "I look after them while their mothers help cleaning up the field to start growing something on them."

"Do you think we should be farming when the Governor is probably gathering up guns and men?" June asked with concern.

"This people are no soldiers. But Rick is offering to train them on shooting tomorrow and I believe Glenn and Daryl will help him too. You should come, it will be a nice change on the routine."

"Who would say? Today I'm Barbie nurse and tomorrow I'll be Barbie I'll shoot your sorry ass." June joked and Carol laughed. "Well, I got to go. Kyle is waiting for me."

"You lucky girl!" Carol said and June chuckled.


	25. Chapter 25

**So long! But well, I been having some love tangled messes on my life, so that's the reason I haven't updated as constantly as I did before. Now things are more calm…sort of. Anyway, many of you mentioned you liked Daryl's centered POV. I tried to write this with June's POV but it turned out kind of stiff. I want you to tell me which style you prefer. If you agree, I'0d like to swich back to Daryl's centered POV. His mind is just hilarious!**

**MAR76**: I think Kyle will definitely make Daryl push himself more to be a good boyfriend for June! Glad you like it and don't worry, I can't really imagine Kyle completely.

**Tigerlily xoxo:** I'd quote SHM and say "Don't you worry child." I do have a plan for Carl but it's going to be revealed at it's given time.

**FanFicGirl10:** I liked Daryl's monologue too! I have to do that more often! Hehe I'm also glad you hate Kyle.

**blueberrybunny3630: **Saw it on a meme and I just had to sneak it into the fic!

**moani-sama:** Yeah, I saw it! And it made me laugh so hard, I just had to include it LOL!

Also, thanks to **Huzzah-94** and **wendigo616 **for joining. Every time someone follows this story, I feel I have to push myself to be better!

-OoO-OoO-

"June, you should go to sleep." Kyle gently placed his hand on June's shoulder, making her jump right off the chair. He apologized immediately, "I'm sorry. I though you heard me approaching…"

June smiled softly as she rubbed her face, "Well that would be kind of a miracle." She noticed Kyle's confused expression. "I haven't heard anything in about ten years."

Kyle took a few seconds to process the information and when he finally got it, his eyes widened in surprise. "Nothing?"

"Not a peep." June admitted with a smile. She was feeling sleepy and whenever she was tired her goofy side was way more evident than ever. "I took a beating from my dad when I was younger and he smashed to dust the bones inside my ear canal."

Kyle frowned. "I'm sorry." He then smiled, "You are really good on reading lips, though."

"Practice makes the master." June winked at him. She had no idea why she winked at him. The last time she had winked to a guy, he had asked if she was having a stroke. This time, though it seemed to work.

Kyle chuckled as he picked up the squirrel June had been working on. "I can see that. Hershel is going to be really jealous. I suspect he even took some of the squirrels back to his cells for a midnight practice."

June rolled her eyes, "Daryl is not going to be happy when he sees what we did."

Kyle sat on a chair and patted the one next to him. June collapsed on the seat, exhausted after a hard day of work. "And why would you care about what Daryl thinks?"

"We are kind of together." June said with a smile. "Sometimes we act like a one night stand and sometimes like a grumpy old couple that has been together for years."

"So you're the lovebirds of the group, huh?" Kyle whipped the sweat on his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket.

"There's also Glenn and Maggie." June pointed out. Kyle looked particularly interested on the subject. June tried not to sound too disappointed. For the last week, Maggie had been avoiding her. As soon as the too girls were alone, June tried to convince Maggie of speeding the arrangements for the wedding. But Maggie always found and excuse. It wasn't hard to do that because she mostly just pointed at something and said "_Look, a walker!"_ and by the time June turned around, she was gone.

"Everyone else is single?" Kyle insisted.

"Sort of." June sighed, "When we got here, Rick lost his wife."

Kyle looked sincerely sad. "I'm sorry. Rick seems like a nice guy." Then he tried to sound cheerful when he asked, "It impress me that such a small group has managed to clean this place down! But that's it right? There's no one else with you?"

June laughed awkwardly, "Why, Casanova? Looking for a girlfriend?"

"I got my eyes on someone. But it's complicated since one of the parties is already sort of taken…"Kyle said cryptically. When he turned around, he discovered June had fallen asleep on her seat.

He let out a soft laugh before standing up and carrying her in his arms bridal style to her cell.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"Damn, babe, I almost shot you!" Daryl growled as he lowered his gun. He had seen a thin pale figure stumbling towards them and he had lifted his gun immediately. Then he recognized the blonde hair tied up on a messy bun and the large grey sweater.

"Jack ass." June snapped as she took a sip from the cup on her hands. When Daryl saw the cup, he smirked. June had drawn the symbol of Starbucks on the front and had even added her name with a black marker. "I asked Carol to call my name out loud." June admitted with a smile.

"How is it?" Daryl asked as he took the paper cup from her hands and took a sip. He made a disgusted grimace when he tasted the warm water. "Is diluted as hell."

"And they overcharged me for it. Just like the old days." June joked. She had to agree to clean diapers all week to get Carol making her the last cup of coffee they had. She let out a big yawn. "Kyle kept me up all night."

Daryl's body stiffened immediately. "What did you say?"

"Yeah, he taught me a few things yesterday. He's very skilled with his hands, you should see him." June continued talking, unaware of Daryl's fist firmly clenched to his sides.

"What the fuck would I want to watch him?" Daryl barked out.

June's brain had detected something was wrong. But the mini-Junes (she had always imagined there were miniature versions of herself inside her head, running around big archives and sorting things out) were too sleepy to catch up with the signs. "You might learn something."

Daryl's jaw dropped. Was she really insinuating he…?

"We had to practice on dead squirrels. They kind of look like Frankestein's pets now but…"June kept on babbling but Daryl stopped her with a gesture-

"You did what on my squirrels?!" his voice was filled with panic and finally the mini-Junes started waking up.

"Practice my stitching." June said and then she blushed. The mini Junes inside her had caught up on fire and where running around in circles and screaming. "Her eyes widened, "Oh my God! You though i…? With Kyle…? And on the squirrels?!" June kept punching Daryl's arm repeatedly until Rick stopped her.

"Guys break it off!" he ordered. June crossed her arms in front of her chest and refused to look at Daryl, who was blushing furiously. Karen was standing right next to him. "Okay, let's start with the basics. Since we don't have a lot of ammo, we will teach you the basic position and how to aim before giving you a loaded gun. If any of you has any previous knowledge, you should let us know…"

"Me! Me!" a cheerful voice came from the building and everyone turned around to see Tom sprinting happily. Kyle was following him closely with an embarrassed look. But tom seemed not to mind about the pitiful smiles the rest of the group gave him. "Oh yeah! Tom knows how to shoot!"

June smiled. Tom was probably the thoughts looking man on the group with his sharp jaw, big muscles and a badass looking beard. But he jumped excitedly on his place.

"I don't know, Tom." Rick doubted. He looked over to Kyle, who was smiling brightly at him. He was wearing a tight fitted shirt and June caught herself counting the abs she could outline through the fabric.

Daryl then snorted and Kyle glared at him. Daryl raised his eyebrows, "You are seriously not expecting us to give him a loaded weapon." Kyle's body stiffened and Daryl proceeded to explain, "He could blow his head off or shoot one of us…"

"Why? Because he's retarded?!" Kyle snapped. June saw how Tom flinched when he heard the word retarded. "That's what you all think, isn't it! Well, we managed to get out of Atlanta just fine, you redneck ignorant!"

"What did you call me?!" Daryl barked, taking a step forward. June tried to pull his vest back.

"You have no right to treat him like anything else than a normal person." Kyle muttered, stepping in front of his brother defensively. "What if someone said June can't shoot because she's deaf? Would you like that?"

Daryl clenched his fist but he said nothing in response. Rick decided this was a good moment as any to break the fight. He placed a hand on Kyle's chest and gently pushed him away. Kyle relaxed almost immediately. His voice sounded as calm and relaxed as usual when he talked once more, this time only addressing to Rick, "He can do it. Let me prove it to you."

Rick was clearly doubting Kyle's words but finally he gave him a short nod. Kyle thank him silently and then he whispered something to his brother. June couldn't just stand back, so she walked over and handed Tom her own gun. "Good luck, Tom."

"What do we say, Tom?" Kyle encouraged as Tom examined the gun.

"Thank you ma'am." Tom thanked before walking off and leaving Kyle and June alone. The rest of the group was lining up for the first instructions, but Rick's orders were to test tom first. Daryl set an old tire on a vertical position. Then he placed a piece of wood behind it so they could see where the bullet had hit.

As Tom got ready, June observed with the rest of the group. Kyle's eyes flickered between his brother and Rick, who was talking on whispers with Karen. June decided to break the silence. "Hey, so is it true you were on Atlanta when this started?"

It was a casual question but Kyle paled suddenly. "Yeah."

June was expecting him to bragg a little more about his escape from the city but that was it. She was about to ask another question when they were joined by Daryl, who noticed Kyle nervousness. "What's up tea sucker? Nervous..?"

Kyle smirked confidently. "Honestly, yes."

Daryl was a bit taken back by the response. "And why is that?"

"Well, I kind of lied…" Kyle was now smiling proudly. Before he could finish the phrase, Tom fired the gun three times. Everyone was startled by the noise but June remained undisturbed and she could observe the expert way Tom held the weapon and how his pulse remained still even if the kickback was strong. "Ladies and gentleman, meet the paraolimpic shooting champion."

Tom was smiling when he turned around.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

It was mid afternoon when June came into Daryl's cell and she was abit disappointed when he heard him snoring. She was about to leave when he talked without opening his eyes, "What do you want?"

June was kind of glad he wasn't looking at her when she spoke. "Hi, I was just passing by…"

"We're locked inside a damn prison, doll." Daryl opened one eye and smirked.

June began stammering as usual, "When I mean was that I was passing by this hallway and I saw you going in like an hour ago or so and I thought of saying hi. Now I've said it."

Daryl was now staring at her with a big smile. "Anything else?"

June tried to say what she had been thinking all morning. Something had woken up inside her when she saw Daryl shooting on the morning. He looked so serious and focused. His blue eyes were deep and penetrating. And June saw how every muscle on his arms tensed and suddenly felt something waking up inside her. But she was too shy to say it out loud.

"No, that's it." She quickly said and turned around.

Before she had taken the first step to the door, Daryl was already behind her, turning her around and pushing her against the wall forcefully. June let out a small cry from surprise but she immediately smashed her lips against Daryl's. He could taste a hint of salty sweat and strawberry balm. He also detected the urge on her movements and broke the kiss.

"Now you get to see just how skillful my hands are…."


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry it took a lot to update but it's really damn hard to write good sex! Hehe, well just…enjoy it? I guess. Also, super massive shout out to my reviewer **Tigerlily xoxo** who recommended the song **"Angel With A Shotgun"** from The Cab to be quoted on this story. I love it! It's Daryl Dixon's fucking theme song! I actually listened to it while writing the smut at the end :3

**On our next chapter we have: Bridezillas and Spies.**

**NormanReedus:** Glad to know you're back! I missed your stories

**blueberrybunny3630:** LOL! I only stopped to give you a full smutty chapter! And you are close but not with the Kyle thing.

**DarylDixonsWife:** Shit! You're right! I'll go back and change it as soon as I can ;)

**FanFicGirl10****:** Kyle-gate will be HUGE. I promise! And don't worry love, here's your smut.

**Maddy120296:** Agree. Reedus arms are eye freaking candy

**Zaii:** Tom was inspired by a character on Stephen King's novel. I think he's really sweet :3

**Loverofpain:** thank you!

**EzziBA****:** Breath slowly and count to ten..JK, freak out because the new chap is here LOL!

Also thanks to **Dean Winchester** and **BarbieAnnW** for hitting this story up!

-OoO-OoO-oOo-

Karen was nervous. She tried to fix some loose strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. It was hard to distinguish her reflection on the old prison mirror but from what she could see, the black circled under her eyes had widened and her cheekbones now were sharper. But she wouldn't change the worn out mattress on her small cell and the precarious lunches of the prison for a warm bed and a good meal back on Woodbury. Karen could never go back to the town where she once felt safe after looking at the devil into the eyes. She had seen her friends and neighbors being shot by the same man they considered their savior. Karen could sometimes still feel the weight of Wayne's dead body (Wayne, the sweet Wayne who loved his garden) as she hid under it. After the Governor and his men left, she had waited a full hour before finally feeling safe enough to hide on the truck.

Safe. Was there such thing on a world like this?

The dead was a threat so eminent it almost seemed hopeless to try and fight it. But inside this prison, a small group was giving a battle. Karen had witness with her own eyes how the people inside had became a family and now were healing together. Some individuals made quite an impression on her. First there was Carol, who was always willing to leant her arms for a hug or her lips for a kiss to any child who need it. Then there was Michonne, who walked inside the building like a shadow providing everyone with a sense of security. June and Daryl were impressive as well. She had this softness and happiness that were contagious. And he had this calmed and fearless attitude that inspired other. Together and with their love, they defied dead every day. Karen smiled. She was a sucker for love stories, always had been one.

But was that love? The warm tingling sensation she felt wherever he touched her body. She liked Rick. She liked his smile, his smoothness, his voice. Nonsense.

She shook off the silly ideas on her head and walked to her next watch. She was surprised (and not very pleasantly) to find out that Kyle was talking with Rick over the gate. She hurried to catch up with them but she couldn't arrive in time to hear what Kyle was saying.

"Hello Karen!" Kyle greeted her with his usual spotless smile. They had never crossed paths on Woodbury but she had seen Tom running around the streets at times. And Karen knew for sure she liked Tom better than his brother. "Well, I'll leave you to it." Kyle glanced at them one last time before walking away.

"Hi." Rick said with a smile once they were alone.

"Hi" Karen said, forcing herself to tear her eyes apart from his gorgeous blue eyes and focus on the gate perimeter. "What did Kyle want?"

"Oh, he comes from time to time to talk about how we run things." Karen felt like if rick was holding back something else but instead of pushing him, she waited for him to speak. "He also likes to talk about the past. He wanted to hear about my family and my life before this."

"What did you…?" Karen couldn't resist.

"I told him I wasn't ready to talk about it." Rick cut her.

And that was all the conversation they had for the rest of the day.

_-OoO-OooO-OoO-_

"_Get out your guns, battles begun,__  
__are you a saint, or a sinner?__  
__If loves a fight, than I shall die,__  
__with my heart on a trigger.___

_They say before you start a war,__  
__you better know what you're fighting for.__  
__Well baby, you are all that I adore,__  
__if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.___

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,__  
__fighting til' the wars won,__  
__I don't care if heaven won't take me back.__  
__I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.__  
__Don't you know you're everything I have?__  
__..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."_

_**Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab**_

June couldn't stop giggling. Daryl couldn't resist grinning too but he let out a frustrated growl, "Damn it woman, you really know how to blow a dude's confidence!" He tried to keep his serious face but June was laughing so hard he finally gave up and chuckled, "Trying to be sexy over here."

"I'm…" June struggled to speak as she gasped for air, "I'm sooooo sorry…." Daryl looked slightly offended and June explained, "It's just that you look so cute when you stick out your tongue like that." June cupped Daryl's cheek and he blushed.

"I ain't cute, gurl." He complained, but he knew June didn't mean it as an offence. "Now, where were we?" Daryl returned to his previous task, which had been unbuttoning June's blouse. He looked up to June and intentionally stuck his tongue out, making June giggle. He always made that face when he was in deep concentration but no one had ever called it cute.

No one had ever called Daryl Dixon cute…not without him kicking their butts.

Yeah, he would have to teach June a lesson. Finally he tossed her blouse to the side, revealing her white simple bra. She didn't have large breast and Daryl even considered them to be on the small size. But her skin was white and soft like porcelain and he couldn't resist touching them. As soon as he cupped her breast, she shivered. He looked at her and grinned mischievously.

Oh he was good…but June resisted. She had promised herself this time she would try to hold her shit together long enough to actually enjoy the moment. But it was hard to stay focus when Daryl started kissing her neck and sucking on her sensitive spot between her neck and her shoulder.

She felt a light sting of pain, "That's gonna leave a mark." She thought absently as she hugged Daryl close to her body. He had begun undoing the bra, but after a few seconds, it was clear he needed help.

June backed away and undid her bra with expert hands.

"Fuck, those things are like traps with all those hooks and locks." Daryl rambles as he saw the fabric slip down her body. "You shouldn't wear any, like those European girls on…"

"Daryl." June cut him out, as she undid the braid that was holding back her hair, letting it fell loosely around her. Daryl swallowed as June approached him slowly. "I don't want you to be delicate with me anymore."

Daryl couldn't believe his ears. But June was smiling. "Are you sure?" he asked, part of him really wishing she said yes.

And she nodded.

That was all it took to get him fired up. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and disposed them as June kissed him with passion. Her lips were more confident, more aggressive. He pushed his boxers down, never stopping caressing her body. Then he proceeded to do the same with her jeans and panties, pleasantly finding out she was already dripping wet for him. June was confused when Daryl kneeled down in front of her but she stopped caring about anything when she felt his fingers caressing her clit. She moaned out loud, having to lean back on the wall for support. Daryl teased her slowly before pushing one of his fingers inside her. She cried out, "Daryl! Oh, my Gosh!"

But she was completely out of words when he licked her. Daryl felt her hands tangling around his neck and pulling him closer, "Oh, you like that?" he thought wolfishly as he massaged her clit with his tongue and entered rhythmically with his fingers. June let out small cries of pleasure as Daryl worked on her. Finally she felt a warmness creeping though her body before she came with a loud scream, "Oh, Daryl!"

Daryl felt her body tensing and tasted her sweet release. He noticed her legs were shaking so he quickly stood up and June placed her hand on his chest for support. Daryl kissed her, feeling her toungue battling with his. He growled before placing her hands on her ass and pulling her up. June responded immediately wrapping her legs around him.

"June, I want you so bad." Daryl breathed out as June kissed his neck. His pleading was unheard but soon he felt her hips pushing against him, asking for more. He was happy to obey her desires and with one hand he guided himself to her wet entrance. He placed her other hand on the wall next to June's head. She gazed up at him and grinned.

"Fuck me, Daryl." June muttered.

Daryl felt his body shivering. He just discovered he liked when she talked dirty. "Say that again, sweetheart."

"Fuck me, please." June begged with a raspy voice, "Fuck me hard against the wall. Daryl, please, fuck me…"

He thrusted inside her with a fluid movement and she squeaked. This time, he wasn't soft. He pushed himself inside her fast and hard, hearing her ass crashing with the wall behind them. June felt a light sting of pain when the concrete scratched her back but she enjoyed it. She felt Daryl pulsing manhood filling her completely and she cried out as she scratched his back. Daryl hissed in pain but he only speeded up his pace. He interrupted June's moaning with kisses filled with his own moans. She dug her nails deep into the skin on his back and he felt himself getting closer to the edge. June matched his rhythm with her hips and soon they both came simultaneously.

"Daryl!" June cried as she threw her head back, feeling Daryl's warm orgasm filling her insides.

"Fuck, June." Daryl saw nothing but starts as he exploded inside June's thought surroundings. His knees grew week and finally he had to kneel, sliding June's body down with him.

They remained like that for a while, attached to each other on a thigh hug. Daryl was the first to move and he cupped June's face after removing the sweaty strand of hair off her face. "Don't ever leave me, baby."

June smiled, but Daryl's eyes were fierce. "Promise."

"I promise." She whispered.

"You're my sky." Daryl blurted out. He had only verbalized when he was feeling because he was extremely vulnerable but he didn't regret it. If there was one person in this world he didn't mind to see him vulnerable was June.

"I thought I was your life." June frowned and Daryl chuckled.

"Life is too volatile and short." He placed a soft kiss on the edge of her mouth. "Sky is infinite and will always be there."

June kissed Daryl only to hide from him the happy tears on her eyes.

-.-.


	27. Chapter 27

**My baby was taken away from me. It was necessary since the damn thing kept shutting off every time I typed something but it still pains me to picture it being torn apart by some engineer who doesn't knows the significance my lap held to me. But anyway, my parents forced my sister to let me borrow her computer, so here it is the next chapter. I liked it pretty much, so hopefully you like it too. J**

**blueberrybunny3630:** I think I'll definitely start showing another side of Daryl's personality. I'm so glad he's such a rich character!

**Maddy120296: **I was afraid I might have over done it! So I'm glad you like who it turned out

**MAR76:** Yep. He's part of my bigger plan, just wait and see

**Zaii**: I know, right? It's like my new favorite song now. Good things happen when you listen to your reviewers

**FanFicGirl10:** Since you tried so hard, I'll give you a clue about Kyle. It had to do more with the past than it has to do with the future.

**Tigerlily xoxo:** Thank you. I honestly like June more than all my other OC' s and I'm not quite sure how that happened.

**BIG SHOUTOUT TO….Cmusiclover92 ! Who apparently took the time to read the first part of this story (despite my terrible spelling) and to eastcoastgirl325 who is now following us**

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"This is kidnapping, June!" Maggie complained with a frustrated voice as she threw her head back and sank into her seat.

June rolled her eyes, "first of all, it's not a proper kidnap even though I'm willing to admit there were sleeping pills and handcuffs involved but that was all because you refused to cooperate." Then June smiled brightly, "Second of all, think of it like a girly shopping spree just the two of us"

"Yeah, what about them?" Maggie pointed at Kyle and Tom who seemed rather amused by the exchange between the girls.

"Oh, Maggie think of us as silent observant." Kyle reassured. "You won't even notice we're here. By the way, congratulations!"

Maggie's jaw dropped and June's face paled, "You told him?" Maggie punched her friend's arm and June let out a hiss of pain.

"Why are you congratulating her?" Tom asked naively, plying with a small toy car he had found. "Is it your birthday, Maggs?"

"No, Tommy. She and Glen are getting married." Kyle explained patiently.

"I had to tell them, otherwise it would be hard to explain why are we scavenging for dresses." June explained.

"That's what we're doing here? Looking for dresses?" Maggie asked with disbelief. This morning when June had brutally (and yes, June could be quite brutal whenever she wanted something) dragged her ass out of the prison, she figured it had to do something with the stupid wedding; her stupid wedding. But this was completely ridiculous. "June, do you realize what's going on around us?"

"Yeah, and I think that's exactly why we need dresses and cake and fluffy things. To remind us that the world once had fluffy, soft things before turning into this cruel hell hole it is now." June clenched her teeth, "So I'm telling you we need this and if I had to knock you down to get your ass into a dress, I will."

Maggie challenged June for a few seconds but the fire inside her eyes convinced her it was not a good idea. Besides, a dress would be kind of nice. In fact, anything that wasn't covered in sweat and blood would be a welcomed change. "Fine, but roll down the windows. It's so hot inside here you're starting to make sense."

June chuckled but she started the engine and began driving. "Happy birthday, Maggie." Tom said sweetly as he planted a kiss on Maggie's cheek. Kyle rolled his eyes but Maggie chuckled.

"Thanks Tom." Then, taking advantage of the fact that June couldn't engage in the conversation since she had to keep the eyes on the road, Maggie turned around to start a conversation with the guy, "So are you our bodyguards?"

"Yeah well, June came to me and told me about your plans becacause there was no way Daryl would let her do anything this stupid. I don't blame him…" Kyle chuckled, "..if I had someone as pretty as this little thing here, I would keep her close to me at all times. Anyway, I did let Michonne know where we were going but I didn't told her the reason, so your secret is safe."

Maggie smiled, suddenly curious about Kyle's past, "Was there a special someone, Kyle? Before this?"

Kyle's eyes looked away and Maggie saw his smile faltering a little. "There was someone, but I never man up to speak my feelings. When I finally did, it was too late."

"I'm sorry." Maggie regretted asking but Kyle shook his head.

"Make me a favor, sweetheart. Have your wedding. In fact, make it the most extravagant ridiculous wedding this world has ever had. Love is the fuel that keeps us going." Kyle smiled and this time, Maggie returned the smile.

"Road trip, road trip…"Tom chanted as he looked through the window, pointing at everything that caught his attention. And for a while, it felt like an actual road trip and Maggie found herself joking and relaxing. She hated to admit June was right.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"Have you seen her?" Daryl was gasping from running around the prison but he could keep going forever until he found June.

Rick glanced at Karen, who shook her head. "Have you…?"

"Rick, I'd look everywhere, I'm telling you she's gone. And so Maggie, that Brit-shit and the dumb ass…" Daryl muttered and then hit the wall behind him out of pure frustration. "I knew that jerk was planning something!"

"Daryl , we don't know what happened. Let's go see if any vehicle is missing and then we can hit the road after them. We can still catch them.." Rick tried to cool his friend but he knew exactly how he was feeling. Daryl could be a badass but every inch of his killing-designed-body had a purpose to keep June safe. And Rick could read the concern written under his angry features.

"I'll go with you, you'd need some backup in case things get ugly." Karen offered but Rick quickly turned around.

"No, you stay here and let everyone know we'll be gone for a while." Rick immediately noticed the disappointment his words caused Karen, so he added, "I need you to hold down the fort for me." Karen nodded obediently and Rick smiled at her before following Daryl outside.

The redneck was not too pleased with Rick's decision, and he was not shy to express his opinion as they left the building, "We could have used her."

"I know." Rick admitted, not quite sure why he had insisted on Karen staying behind. Quickly they noticed the absence of the van Glenn used to go into the town. Daryl was getting more anxious as the minutes passed and Rick stated considering the idea that Kyle might be more dangerous than what he thought of.

-O-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"Honey, this are enough tampons to supply for an army." Kyle complained as he loaded the boxes into the van.

"A girl can't never have enough tampons or shoes." June pointed out. She was relieved to see everything was according to plan. No one had been hurt, except for a few walkers they found out roaming around the small mall, but Tom had managed to neutralize them. (June found it quite amazing and terrifying to see how Tom transformed into a killing machine in the blink of an eye) It seemed like the mall had been abandoned with the first signs of infection, probably because cashiers started reporting sick and there was no one in the mood to shop for clothes or see movies. The mall had also been ignored by scavengers, who probably prioritize things like water and food over shoes and underwear. Once they managed to force the entrance they realized even though the silence and mannequins were scary, there was no immediate threat. Even Maggie had cheered up and she insisted on retrieving some other things for the group while they had the chance.

"Kyle!" Kyle heard Tome screaming his name and immediately ran inside the building, followed by June. But when they reached Tom, they found him giving small excited jumps in front of a toy store. "Look Kyle! Can we check it out, please?"

Kyle looked at June with an amused smile and she nodded, "Sure guys. I'll look for Maggie and go get the dresses. Meet at the parking lot in an hour."

"You're the best." Kyle said as he planted a kiss on June's check before joining Tom and helping him force the lock on the store.

June walked away slowly, actually enjoying the feeling of being inside a mall. She had never had much money to spare but once a month Tony and her used to go to the movies. June wondered if someone would ever sat on the movie seats again or if the speakers on the mall would ever play that irritating slow music they once played. Sadly, she realized those memories would be erased soon and that Judith may never know what it was like to gossip about boys while enjoying an ice-cream. Those thoughts made her sad, so she tried to fill her mind with something else.

Maggie had thought it would be nice to bring presents to the prison. They had already collected a bunch of baby clothes, formula and clothes for the adopted Woodburyan women and their kids. Additionally June had picked up a pink pair of shoes that she thought it would look nice on Judith when she was old enough to wear shoes. Also she had found a copy of the book _Inheart_ lying on a bench. June had read it when she was younger and she thought maybe it would be good for Carl to read about people going through a war and yet fighting to keep their humanity intact. Hopefully that would mend things between them. Also they have gotten a razor for Hershel, some coffee from an abandoned Starbucks for Rick, Karen and Carol and an orange headband for Michonne. (June knew that was her favorite color because she wore it all the time. Besides it might sound gross but orange and dead blood was actually a vibrant combination of colors)

Nothing seemed like a right gift for Daryl until she stopped at a jewelry stand. It was nothing like Swarowsky of that shit. It was more like the stuff you buy with spare change; plastic and fake leather. But when June spotted the necklace with a silver wing, she immediately remembered Daryl. It had a silver pair of wings tied up to a leather strap. So she happily snatched it from its place and went to join Maggie on the dress shop with a bright smile.

-O-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"What if she's hurt, Rick?"

Daryl was surprised by how weak and strangled his voice sounded, but he couldn't help it. A strange uneasy feeling had settled deep in his stomach when he found out June was gone and he couldn't get rid of it. Rick glanced at his friend, surprised to hear him sounding so vulnerable, but Daryl avoided meeting his eyes.

"You really care about her, huh?" Rick couldn't think of anything else to say to his friend. After all, he couldn't guarantee they would fine the girls safe or even if they would find them at all.

"It's like the herpes, man." Daryl muttered annoyed with his own incapability of hiding his emotions. "It's annoying as hell and I keep trying to get rid of it but it comes back every time. I'm worried for her all the time, every damn second of the day and it's making me crazy. I'd just like to hide her away and keep her safe from every twisted, sick or dead bastard out there who wants to harm her. I fucking hate it."

Rick smiled bitterly, "You don't have to explain me what being in love feels, Daryl."

-O-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"June?" Maggie said gently after touching her friend's shoulder. "Thanks for making me do this."

Maggie had caught herself actually spilling some tears when she tried on the dress June had picked. It was such a stupid thing but yet it held such a deep significance she couldn't help herself. It wasn't the cheesy princes styled clothing she feared, but rather simple and nice. It wasn't even a wedding dress, just something June had picked up of a pile of sales. But yet it fitted her perfectly and seeing herself wearing something so beautiful, made Maggie spill tears uncontrollably. She had never imagined something so beautiful could still exist on this world.

"No problem." June smiled. "You people need to start believing me when I say I know what I'm doing." And then June let her hand slid over the piece of clothing she had been examining for a while.

"It's cute." Maggie encouraged and she noticed June's cheeks turning pink. "You should take it, I'm sure Daryl will love it."

"I don't know." June shyly doubted but she practically was eating the dress with her eyes.

"Take it. My maid of honor must be dressed up for the occasion." Maggie joked and June laughed. Then she took the dress and fold it neatly before placing it on Maggie's backpack next to the wedding dress.

"Okay, let's go back. They guys must be worried." June suggested and Maggie nodded as she started to walk.

"I'm pretty sure half of the van will be filled with toys by now." Maggie sighed as she opened the door.

"I'd always wanted a train. I wonder if Tom picked out one…" but June shut up immediately when she saw the couple of men pointing at them with shotguns.


	28. Chapter 28

*****WARNING*** **

**I have no idea how this chapter got so obscure right by the end. I'd definitely hadn't planned such a sadistic attack for June. I do apologize if any of you feels offended. I tried not to be too descriptive and the…act? was never consumed, so keep that in mind. And this story is not really agnsty or obscure, so I plan to have a light at the end of the tunnel, don't worry.**

Now for the thanking part J : **Twisted-Little-Pixie**, **hideher,** **SangoIchimaru. **Thanks for reading this and adding to your alerts. It really mean the world to me to know that someone is reading this. Please feel free to make suggestions.

**MAR76:** Daryl is going to loose his shit for sure. The big confrontation will be…well, BIG.

**FanFicGirl10:** If things were already bad, I kind of set fire to everything with this chapter.

**Loveorpain:** I love Tom :3

**Zaii:** I think mad is not a word suited enough for what is going to go down next ;)

**blueberrybunny3630: **I hate to do this to you! But I promise to sort out things next chpter.

****NOTE TO REVIEWERS****

**A lot of you mentioned how stupid June's decision was and I agree. I kind of plan to explain why she's acting so weird on next chapter. Also, we'll get to know "what the hell" with Kyle**

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

There were two of them. Middle aged, tall and clearly with some personal hygiene issues. A thick layer of dirt covered the exposed skin on their arms and both of their shirts had traces of dry blood. Their faces are covered in scruff but their black eyes stand out with a wolfish sparkle that drains out the color on June's cheeks. Subconsciously, she tries to move closer to Maggie but one of the man stops her with a gesture.

"Easy there, doll." Even their voices are rusty and spine shivering. The same man that stopped June gives his friend a smile that comes out like a grin as he says, "Can you believe our luck, Jack?"

"Two pretty ladies show up looking just like angels." Jack moistures his lips and June feels suddenly nauseous. "I think we were meant to find them, Orson."

"We're not alone. Their waiting for us in the parking lot." June suddenly blurts out. "

"Oh sweetie, that's okay. I don't mind sharing a fine piece of tail like you." Orson spits out and Jack laughs. But suddenly Orson's expression changes to a more threatening one as he adds, "Or shoot your boyfriends' brains open."

June can't help but to imagine Kyle's mouth spitting blood as he tried to mouth her name. Or Tom's forehead exhibiting a hole in the middle as his empty eyes look into hers. Why isn't Maggie doing anything? She's just standing there and it looks like her mind has wondered to a completely different place. June figures it has something to do with whatever went down with the Governor back at Woodbury. A noise breaks the silence and with horror, June realizes Jack is undoing his belt. It's now or never.

June doesn't hesitate, she turns around and runs for her life. She can't hear the shot that is fired behind her, but she sees one glass door exploding and ducks her head. She can't hear Maggie's strangled cry as she's held back by Orson's strong arms. "Run, June, run!" Maggie screams, which earns a jab straight to the face. June can't hear. She can't think on a plan. She can't remember which way leads to the parking lot. But she can run. And she can scream. And she has quite a set of lungs. When she spots a small ice cream stand, she shuts up and sprint towards it. She hides behind it trying to calm down.

And she prays.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"I have to pee." Tom complains as he contorts uncomfortably. Kyle bites his lip but finally gives him a short nod.

"Stay close." He orders and Tom walks to the other side of the parking lot to empty his bladder. Kyle leans against the van and sighs. "They are taking too long."

And as if on cue, there's a shotgun sound that echoes through the empty mall halls and reaches the parking lot. Kyle's head immediately shots up and meets his brother's questioning look. But before they can do anything, there´s a whistling sound and next thing Kyle sees is Tom's body collapsing. "No! Tommy!" Kyle runs but suddenly it seems like the distance elongates infinitely and it takes him ages to finally reach Tom.

Relief washes over him when Tom sits up, confused as hell and with a bleeding gap on his forehead but still breathing. "Kyle? What was that?"

Kyle looks around for any clues only to find a bolt lying close. It doesn't takes him long to put the things together but before he can pull out his gun, he hears the familiar stretch of string behind him. "Daryl"

"Jackass." Daryl greets, firmly pointing at the back of Kyle's head. "Where's my girlfriend?" Daryl is completely against titles, but he figures a reminder can't hurt.

"She's inside the mall, idiot. Why the hell did you shoot my brother for?" Kyle tries to stand up but Daryl kicks his back hard, making him kneel again. "Fucker, aren't you man enough to face me?"

Daryl grunts and tosses his crossbow away as he grabs Kyle's nape and forces him to stand. But Kyle is fast and he lands his fist on Daryl's nose as soon as he's standing. Daryl stumbles back, tasting the metallic and familiar flavor of blood on his mouth. He actually grins before firing back and he finds satisfaction on the cracking sound Kyle's cheekbone produces after the impact of his knuckles. "Where is my damn girlfriend?"

Kyle is about to come up with a sarcastic response when he hears the scream. Daryl hears it too and suddenly his face loses any color it might hold before. Kyle's first instinct is to rush and help June but Daryl has the same idea and he prefers working alone. "Where the hell you think you're going?"

"Daryl, please." Kyle mutters. "This is about June."

"He's right Daryl. We'll need their help." Rick's permanently calmed voice speaks as he jogs through the parking lot. He takes a quick glance at both men's injuries before frowning, "I told you to wait for me."

"Yeah well, I heard a gunshot." Daryl responds, eager to go into the mall.

"I heard it too, asshole." Kyle spits out as Tom stands up shaking behind his brother.

Rick rolls his eyes, "You still have to do some explaining for taking my vehicle and my people without letting me know."

And it's when Rick says this words that Kyle abandons any trace of his polite British mascara. His eyes practically dig holes into Rick's chest and his face contorts in pain. "Shoot first ask later? Is that what they teach you at cop school? Is that what you did to Shane?"

Rick's eyes widened for a second before he lunches against Kyle so fast Daryl can't stop him. Holding the younger man by the hem of his shirt, Rick approaches Kyle's face to his as he shouts, "Who told you about Shane?! Who?!" Kyle simply laughs, showing the bloody teeth's Daryl's punch left behind and his attitude earns him yet another jab from Rick. "Tell me!"

Rick is way too lost into his own craziness to notice Tom moving. And it's too late when he feels the steel of Tom's gun against his forehead. "Let my brother go."

Rick obeys but his eyes remained locked with Kyle's as he backs up. Yet another scream is heard coming from the mall and Daryl has to force himself to stay on his place after he hears June calling for help. Surprisingly, the only one who remains calm is Tom and he's the one to speak up first, "Let's get Junny and Maggie. You shouldn't fight. Teams don't fight. Families doesn't fight. Let's get Junny."

And everyone agrees.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

June had allowed herself to think she was safe. That was her first mistake. After peeking behind the ice cream stand and not seeing anyone, she thought maybe she had managed to get away. That's when she felt Jack's belt tighten around her neck. She let out a strangled cry as her fingers tried to get rid of the leather restrain around her throat. The first violent pull smashes her had back against the mini fridge of the stand. June lets out another cry as she's pulled up to a standing position. She feels Jack's calloused hands adjusting the bet and suddenly her pipe is crushed and she's struggling to breath.

"That's it little bitch." Jack mutters on her ear but June can only feel the repulsive wave of his breath on her neck. She fights and tries to poke his eyes or something but the lack of oxygen is really weakening any resistance. Jack drags her out of the stand and when June tried to crawl away, he pulls the belt, making her body arch painfully over her knees. Panic starts to set in when June realizes he has her tied up to him by a sick version of a dog leash.

It's the most horrible thing that has ever happened to her and even when she tries to remain calm and think of a plan, she starts sobbing. "I'm going to make you scream my name whore." Jack mutters as he wraps the belt a few times around his hand to get a better grip of June. Then he licks her neck as she frenetically tries to get away from him. Tired of her attempts to fight back, Jack shoves her, making her fall on her hands. The sight of her tight ass on those skinny jeans is enough to make him hard. "Damn, you got a nice back fithly slut." He gropes her ass and squeezes it hard.

June is now crying hysterically. She knows what is coming. When she looks up, she spots one of those mirrors that are designed to spot bluglars or pickpockets. She can see her own reflection and she finds it quite pathetical. When she feels Jack violently pulling her jeans down, she gives one last try and crawls away. "I'm getting really tired of your shit, bitch." Jack leans in and tightens the belt so much June can't breathe at all. She gasps for air desperately, with her own fingers digging into the skin of her neck as she tries to release herself. Jack couldn't care less. He has positioned his shins over her calves and pulled out his growing erection to press it against June´s pink panties.

June's vision starts turning black. Her limbs start going numb and fall to her sides. She feels the warm tears roll down her face and something pressing against her back. With her last though, she realizes what's going to happen and as she closes her eyes, she begs God she doesn't has to open them ever again.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

They reach Maggie first. She's screaming to the top of her lungs and she has managed to attack her assailant so bad, his face is now simply a collection of scratches. "It's going to happen one way or another, bitch!" Orson yells at Maggie, who is wresting under him.

"Over my dead body." Maggie spits at his face and he wipes her spit of with a humorless chuckle.

"If that's the way it has to go." Orson suddenly pulls out a gun and points it at Maggie's temple. "I don't mind having my dinner cold."

Maggie is both repulsed and terrified and she can only close her eyes and brace herself for the impact of the bullet but there's none. At least not on her face. When she opens her eyes she notices the chocked look on Orson's eyes and the big bloody hole in the middle of his forehead. When he collapses on top of her, she quickly pushes him away. Then she spots Rick, who helps her stand up. Tom is still grinning as he puts away his gun.

Maggie gives quick hug to Rick, who pats her back awkwardly. It's only seconds before Daryl and Kyle bombard her with questions.

"Where's June?" Daryl yells with his voice a few octaves higher.

Maggie doesn't waste any time and jogs down the hall with the rest of the guys following her, "She ran this way and the other guy went right after her." The group goes around a corner, without slowing down. "Something is wrong guys, is too silent…."

Daryl agrees with Maggie. There's no sound of struggle at all and June is definitely a fighter. Daryl tries to push away the thought that suggest maybe she's too injured to put up any resistance. He's only hoping he reaches her before she's too hurt. He collides against Maggie's back when she's stops abruptly and mentally he curses himself for letting his thoughts take the best of his alert instincts. But when he steps to take a look at what lies ahead, his whole world collides around him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, supeeeeeeeer long chapter. And kind of weird, because dead is so fucking hard to write! But anyway, at least we got no cliffhanger on this J Also, I recommend hearing the song I quoted during the first two cuts on the chapter. I think June's approach on dead it's quite different to what other people would think about their own ends. **

Anyway, thanks to: **AzkadelliaBlast94 **and **rippedjeans** for the alerts

**MAR76:** I try to explain June's decision on this one, but there's definitely a pending conversation between her and Daryl.

**blueberrybunny3630:** Aww! I know hehehe…but it was planned out that way. Angsty/guilty Dixon is music to my ears.

**FanFicGirl10:** I'm going to let you sweat on that for a while, but hey! At least we got no cliffhanger this time, yey!

**Zaii:** Guys and their damn testosterone! Well, don't worry too much about June J

**Loveorpain:** of course!

**Maddy120296: **Sorry! But hey, this time I got almost 4000 words, so that hopefully will make up for the awful cliffhanger.

**Isopet:** Te agradezco muchísimo por tu feedback. Releyendo mis historias pasadas, a veces concuerdo en que la forma en que fueron redactadas no fue la mejor. Pero creo que el practicar mucho mejoró mi vocabulario y mis historias. Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad y leer mi trabajo. Realmente me inspiraste a seguir mejorando y tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia de agregar más interacción con el resto del grupo. De nuevo, gracias.

**Tigerlily xoxo:** I'm just going tos ay Kyle had some serious explaining to do.

**And to wrap up this huge AN, I'd like to say I didn't want to portray Daryl as a superhero that would jump to rescue June. I think that we saw with Merle's dead he's just as vulnerable to pain and grief as everyone. So sorry if he's not like, super Daryl or something like that.**

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

**_"Well I fell down, down, down_**

**_Into this dark and lonely hole_**

**_There was no one there to care about me anymore_**

**_And I needed a way to climb and grab a hold of the edge_**

**_You were sitting there holding a rope_**

**_And we'll go up, up, up_**

**_But I'll fly a little higher_**

**_We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer_**

**_Up here my dear_**

**_It won't be long now, it won't be long now"_**

**_Clouds by Zach Sobiech_**

_It's nice. _

_I ran through the field barefoot as I chased Tony. And I'm incredibly aware of the small details like the humid soil beneath my feet or the buzzing of the mosquitoes. Oh, did I mention I can actually hear? It's amazing. Even after all this years I still remember the sound of my own laughter or the voice of Tony or the sound of the water in the river flowing to its unstoppable compass. I know this has a logical explanation, something to do with chemicals and oxygen deprivation. _

_Tell me, have you ever seen a human brain dying?_

_ I have. Well, when I was on six grade Miss Day showed us an image of space. It was this ambiguous mixture of colors and darkness, illuminated by some sparkling stars. Suddenly, there was a blast. A big explosion of fire that illuminated the sky and then the ultimate darkness, absorbing the starts around it. Miss Day explained we had just witnessed the dead of a star. She said even if the star was dead, she would send its light through the space and we would look up to the sky and see it shine, and we would never suspect that star died long ago. _

_I thought that was awesome._

_But in sixth grade, I also thought Nutella sandwiches and Pokemons were awesome. (Which totally are.)_

_I hope you're not too sad. I hope you look up to the sky and see my light shining. I hope I can send you and the guys at the prison some of the light I found in this place. What I truly hope is that you are able to forget me. I know you'll keep going because that's the kind of guy you are. But I also want you to leave the pain behind even if that means you forget me completely. After all this was inevitable. I've been running to this moment not-knowingly since the day I was born. Just like the river or the star._

_I love you, Daryl._

_I'm sorry for dying and every inconvenience that might have caused._

_I love you._

_Let me go my love. Into the stars, where I belong._

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Daryl's body reacted faster than his brain. He was that kind of man. So when he landed the first punch on the face of the guy, he hadn't even started processing what he had seen.

_June was on the floor, lying half naked down her stomach. Her soft hair felt like a curtain around her face. And that guy was touching her. He was…_

The second punch intended to make the most damage possible. The third followed that line of thought as well. But after that two, the rest was all about hitting every inch of flesh that poor bastard had and beat the soul out of his body.

_June's shirt had been tugged up and her jeans were down her toes. There was something around her neck. The man had its pants open and his erection was brushing June's ass…_

Daryl's arms began to tire. His knuckles were open and bleeding but there was no way to tell which blood belonged to him and which to the man he had now successfully killed. But there was no relief, no sense of accomplishment. Anger just kept flowing out of his body and he kept punching, even after the skin ripped open to reveal the bone underneath it.

_When the man saw Daryl running towards him, he did something unexpected. He pulled the leather belt on his hand and that raised June's body up into a C-shape. For a second, Daryl stopped and contemplated with shock the image. June's face was swallowed and the veins were popping out like a road map against the white skin. Her lips were a pale purple and her eyes were empty. The leather belt was tightening around her neck just like a dog. Her arms hung to her sides with no intention of covering her exposed chest. She looked like those wooden figures pirates had on the tip of their ships; a mermaid that had dried out completely._

_Daryl looked straight into her eyes and no matter how deep he dogged, he found there was no one looking back. _

It was getting harder to punch now. The mass of muscle and skin under Daryl's hands had been destroyed beyond any recognition. But it was the tears on his eyes what it blurry his vision. He heard Rick saying over and over "He's gone." Finally the ex-cop had to physically remove his friend from the unilateral fight. Daryl didn't fight Rick's grip. In fact, he was grateful to feel the strong hold on his body when he started feeling the world collapsing around him.

He tried to crawl over to June but Rick pulled him back. Someone….(Maggie?)…explained that Kyle was still trying to save June. Kyle yelled something at him but Daryl couldn't distinguish the words. Maggie snatched the hunting knife out of Daryl's belt and Kyle tried to cut through the leather desperately. Somewhere near, Tom fired a shot into the corpse of June's attacker.

Daryl wanted to yell at everyone and tell them to stop trying to damn hard. He wanted to tell them it was over, he wanted to put a bullet on June's head and then use the same gun to join her. He wanted to say something. But all that came out of his mouth were strangled sobs that were muffled by Rick's embrace.

**_"We could go up, up, up_**

**_And take that little ride_**

**_And sit there holding hands_**

**_And everything would be just right_**

**_And maybe someday I'll see you again_**

**_We'll float up in the clouds and we'll never see the end_**

**_And we'll go up, up, up_**

**_But I'll fly a little higher_**

**_We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer_**

**_Up here my dear_**

**_It won't be long now, it won't be long now"_**

OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"Dude I thought dying was supposed to be, like terrible or something." June said. Tony simply chuckled and she concluded, "It's actually kind of nice."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Is dying no traumatic enough for you, freak?" Tony was staring at her sister with disbelief.

"No! I went down on a pretty fucked up situation but…" June can't help but to smile. "…the part after that is not too bad. It's just like when you stay up watching some late TV show and you force your eyes to stay open despite how tired you are only because you want to see if daleks conquer the world or if Tiana or some shit-named girl says yes to the motherfucking dress. I mean, is not bad." June grabs Tony's hands and squeezed it softly as she added, "Besides, you guys are here."

"Well not really. We're just images created by the random synapse of your brain as it dies out." Nana interrupted. She's there too, looking hell of a lot young than what June remembered she was. June's grandma gave her a knowingly look. "But it seems to me like you've passed a lot of time thinking about dead Junny."

June lowered her head with embarrassment. She knew nothing really mattered anymore but she still felt guilty for the last couple of days.

"C'mon, time to come clean, sis." Tony encouraged her and June finally sighed.

"Okay…so it started right after Merle died. I really don't know why his dead affected me so much. Maybe because he seemed to have really adapted into this life…well, that life….anyway. I just thought that if he couldn't make out trough probably no one could." June dropped her family's hand and wrapped his arms around her knees, pulling them close. "What was the point anyway? Even if we survive, the world would never be back to be the place we knew. And I just could deal with that realization."

"Is that why you went full Bride-zilla mode?" Tony asked with a smirk. June punched his arm.

"Well, I figured maybe the wedding would take my mind off those thoughts. It only made it worse. I started up this spiral, when at the beginning I felt so excited about something and burry myself on plans and projects. Then I started thinking none of what I could do would ever be enough. Then I got depressed and frustrated. And suddenly, I felt duper happy not knowing why the fuck. Soon enough things got out of control and I figured this shitty dress would make me feel better somehow. I never wanted to put anyone in danger I just…" Suddenly June turned around to see her brother. "…how much do you remember about mom?"

"Just what dad told us." Tony admitted. "That she was fucked up with bipolar disorder or some shit like that. That she tried to kill you once. And then one night she just packed up her stuff and left."

"Honey…" Nana deduced, as she always had done, what June was trying to say. June stared into the old woman's blue eyes and found nothing but infinite love. "…are you afraid you're gonna turn up just like your mom?"

June nodded slowly. For months, the thought had been growing on the back of her mind. She had caught herself thinking about death in a practical way, like what would be the most painless way to do it and that sort of stuff. Then she saw Daryl and felt guilty for even consider the idea. I wasn't fair to put him through that kind of suffering. So maybe it had been for the best when they ran up with those hunters on the mall. In that way it wasn't, at least not directly, her fault.

"Aw, honey. You been worried about being like your mom since you were ten." Nana caressed the hair of her granddaughter and she leaned into her shoulder. "One day you came to me and asked if I even got the "rotten" thoughts. Remember what I told you?"

"You told me I had to find something to give me hope and then clench to it." June looked up at her grandmother as she kept running her slim fingers through her blonde hair. "Nana, is Daryl my light?"

"He's a fine young man. But I think there's something more lying on the future for you too." Nana smiled. June was about to ask another question when she felt an oppressing feeling on her chest.

OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Kyle was fighting against dead on a one man war. He had had enough of dead. He had seen her mother dying of cancer when he was little, then his father going down with a heart attack during his early youth days. His first year as nurse he had worked at the psychiatric wing and he had found a patient hanging down a beam on the ceiling. He asked to be transferred after that. He spent the days at the hospital surrounded by the smell of dead. He brought it back come and he took a lot of time under the hot water of the shower, trying to rinse it off. After the end, dead had ben always close, threatening to fall upon them any time. But Kyle had had enough.

This time, he was going to beat it.

He cut through the leather with effort and immediately started compressions on June's chest, trying to get her heart beating again. Kyle ignored Daryl's strangled sobs, Rick screaming orders that no one followed, Tom hysterical crying and Maggie's frightened eyes. He only focused on June.

He finished the compressions and moved up to blow air through her cold lips. "_Breath, damn it. Don't you dare to fucking die on me, June." _He thought as he started the second round of compressions.

OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Nana helped June lay on her back. The young girl now had serious trouble to breath and she struggled to keep the calm. Nana and tony held each one of her hands and June squeezed them hard.

_"What happens next?"_ she wanted to ask, but the question got stuck on her throat. Still, somehow, Tony seemed to have heard her because he replied.

"We don't know, June. We're not real, remember?" Tony smiled soothingly. "But we'll stay here right up till the end."

"It seems like there's people down there trying really hard to bring you back." Nana declared with a wide smile. "Remember, find the light."

"Where?" June managed to say before she started chocking violently.

"In here, silly." And then Nana poked her stomach and June felt something warm spreading through her body. She took one last glance at her family before closing her eyes.

OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Kyle was desperate. He knew he was losing the fight, so he did a desperate thing. During the RCP course they had thought them the procedure to reanimate a person. But the doctor in charge had also mentioned a rather unorthodox technique. It consisted of a direct punch to the chest that would make the heart beat again. The doctor had pointed out it was very difficult to perform properly and it was a long shot but Kyle was desperate enough to try it.

He tried to remember the movement he had learned and hit June's chest.

For a few seconds, there was nothing.

And then it happened.

June's eyes opened and she took a large gasp of air. Kyle was so surprised he froze for a second as June looked around confused. However, when she tried to stand up, he quickly pinned her down. "Don't move, doll."

June's eyes looked around the room, clearly not remembering where she was. "I'm Kyle, I'm going to help you but I need you to remain calm." Kyle made sure to enunciate every word slowly and June seemed to get the message because she stopped struggling. But she was still gasping for air and Kyle knew that could become a problem.

That soother her a little and gave Kyle a chance to turn around. "She's alive."

Rick and Maggie stared at him, not sure what to do. Daryl had stopped sobbing but his hands were still clenched to Rick's shirt. Kyle could almost see their brains struggling to process the news, but when they did, there was an explosion of excitement and Kyle had to start giving orders. "Rick we are going to need a stretcher or something like that. Maggie, hit the store down the hall and bring anti-coagulants, an oxygen mask if you can find it and a sedative…take Tom with you." Everyone started moving except for Daryl, who was sitting at a safe distance.

He had whipped the tears off but he seemed to be still in shock. His eyes were fixed on June but he made no attempt to come any closer. Kyle had seen that behavior before and he knew Daryl was probably afraid June would go back to…well, _being dead_ any minute now. Kyle considered the idea of knocking off Daryl too with the meds to help him process the sock but then realized the chances the hunter would let him stick a needle into his skin were probably null.

Instead, Kyle focused on June. The way she struggled to breath was alarming. "Take short deep breaths, honey. Try to ease your rhythm a little." Kyle took June's hand and placed on his chest, trying to set the example. June imitated his breathing and Kyle was relieved to see she didn't have to gasp anymore. That had been a lucky strike because it meant that June's wind pipe hadn't been fully crushed. It also meant that a tracheotomy wasn't needed and Kyle thanked God for his luck. He didn't want to go all Grey's Anatomy and stick a pen into June's throat.

None of the scouts had been fully successful. Rick hadn't found a stretcher or anything close but he had improvised by tearing up a display wall from a furniture store. It was heavier but at least would provide some stability. Maggie ran into trouble too. She hadn't been able to find an oxygen mask. The drug store was too small and it only had a basic inventory. Maggie had found sedatives and painkillers but Kyle didn't want to risk sedating June because he feared she would stop breathing. The best he could do was inject her some morphine.

She was still too disorientated and they had to be super careful when moving her to the door. Kyle realized the door and June were too heavy together to be carried by just Rick and him. He rushed to Daryl, who was still kneeling on the floor.

"We need your help to carry June to the car." Kyle said, lowering to the hunter's eye level. There was no reaction from Daryl. "Hey! Did you hear me?! We need your help."

"Fuck off." Daryl muttered, with his eyes lost in the tiles of the floor.

Kyle decided he had had enough for one day and smacked Daryl's face. Hard. Before he could defend himself the male nurse held his nape and attracted his face towards him, forcing his eyes to connect. "Listen to me asshole I did not bring back your girlfriend from dead so you could fuck up everything. Grow a pair and help us to carry her because I swear to God I'm having a nervous breakdown and it's possible I kill everyone if we don't leave, now."

Daryl slapped Kyle's hands away but he did stand up and grabbed the end of the door. Kyle took the right side as Rick took the left one. "On my count. One. Two. Three….what the fuck?!"

Both Daryl and Kyle had lifted their sides but Rick hadn't, causing June's body to slide down a little. He quickly corrected his mistake. "I'm sorry; I thought you were going to say **now **after three. I'm sorry."

"THREE AND THEN NOW?! WHO THE FUCK COUNTS LIKE THAT?!" Kyle yelled on a voice that was at least three octaves higher than his. Maggie cleared out her throat, attracting their attention.

"Tom and Maggie, cover the front. I'm afraid we might have promoted our presence here." Rick pointed out and they started the way back. It was fine until they reached the main entrance. Maggie took a quick glance and announced, "We got about a dozen of them." Maggie tried to hide the panic on her voice. "There's no room for all of us on the van."


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello! I'm back, my lil' walkers! And so it's June, though it's a bit confusing at the beginning. Don't worry, we get to see inside Daryl's head just to explain how he's feeling and just because it's so much fun to write from his perspective! Anyway, my usual thanking:**

**FanFicGirl10:** I know! Daryl, man up dude! **Zaii:** I couldn't help it1 the boys freaking out are seriously hilarious **Tigerlily xoxo:** well it's the end of the world so every day it's a cliff hanger hehe **Loveorpain:** haha, thanks?

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

**_"Little black submarines_** _Operator please_ _Put me back on the line_ _Told my girl I'd be back_ _Operator please_ _This is wreckin' my mind_ _Oh can it be_ _The voices calling me_ _They get lost_ _And out of time_ _I should've seen it glow_ _But everybody knows_ **_That a broken heart is blind"_** **_-little black submarines by The Black Keys_**

If things hadn't been so fucked up, Daryl might actually crack up with laughter. Kyle was freaking hilarious when hysterical. His voice could get as high as Aguilera and he kept moving his hands so frantically Daryl guessed he could probably fly if he set his mind to do it. You know who would have found this hilarious? June. She had such a morbid fucked up sense of humor. Too bad she was debating between life and dead laying on a door carried by three terrified man through a parking lot filled with walkers. Daryl hadn't really gotten around the idea of June being alive again. It was too much of an emotional rollercoaster for a man who wasn't used to feel any emotion _at all_. But finally his instincts had kicked in in the shape of Merle's voice telling him to _"Get your act together Darlyna and deal with your ovaries later."_

So they actually made it to the van. Tom was not only an awesome shooter, hitting every single one of his targets but he also seemed rather unaware of the danger around them, allowing him to be calmed and collected. Well, as calm as collected as anyone could be.

"I hit that! Ten points for Tom, yes sir!" Tom yelled as the face of a middle aged woman exploded.

"Fucking shut up, Tom!" Kyle yelled back. Tom ignored him and continued cheering every time he hit his target. Kyle nervously opened the passenger's door and Rick and Daryl exchanged a confused look. They had no idea how to stuff everyone into the vehicle. Finally it was Maggie the one that suggested both Rick and Daryl slide into the seat while carrying June's body in their legs. They ditched the door/stretcher and did as Maggie said. They were lucky that June was such a small person because that allowed her to stay on a full horizontal position on their laps. Kyle took the wheel and Tom patted his lap to indicate Maggie she could seat there.

Even after hitting the road, the group was still shaken up by the events. Daryl noticed how Maggie clenched to Tom's chest while he patted her shoulder awkwardly. Yeah, Glenn was going to be pissed. He was mad too. But right now June looked like crap, so he decided to give her hell later. She was unconscious for most of the ride but every now and then she opened her eyes and mumbled some incoherent words.

"Daddy let me keep it. Daddy please…" June whispered.

"Shh it's okay…" Daryl said, trying to sooth her…and then he remembered she couldn't actually hear him. So he extended a shaky hand and ran it through her sweaty hair. That seemed to do it because June's eyes closed again. Daryl felt a hand being placed at his shoulder and he turned to see Rick offering him a supporting smile. But Daryl was still too embarrassed about his earlier breakdown, so he deviated his eyes to the window.

Kyle was still on full superhero mode. He insisted to stop three times just to check on June. At the beginning Daryl felt a light sting of jealousy. Kyle had been the one to bring back June while he had stood up in a corner and sobbed like a girl. And now Kyle was playing the good guy and Daryl wished he could do more for June than just caress her head. As they got closer to the prison, Rick's body tensed.

"Kyle, you own me an explanation and don't you think I'll just forget it. As soon as we get back, you and I are going to sit down and talk." Rick used his _"I'm a fucking cop_" voice but Kyle didn't seem too intimidated.

"Yeah whatever." He actually rolled his eyes! Daryl repressed a smirk when he heard Rick low growl. The Brit-shit had some balls; Daryl had to give him that. "It's not as bad as you think, so maybe it can wait until she's out of danger."

"What you mean when she's out of danger?" Daryl asked, hating to be pretty much the dark as far as medical situation. "She's breathing now, what could go wrong?"

"About a million things." And for the first time, Kyle's face cracked and Daryl could see just how exhausted he really was. Well maybe tea sucker had earned himself a break.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Two days.

For two days Daryl could do nothing but sit beside June's bed and let his own anger boil inside him. Immediately after they got to the prison Daryl demanded June was checked again, this time by Hershel. The old vet said about a million times _"he wasn't a person's doctor"_ but Daryl could be pretty persuasive when he intended to be_. "Listen Santa, go in there and take a look at her or I'll dragg your wrinkly ass"_ The vet's diagnosis was the same as Doctor Perfect Hair. June had a heartbeat and multiple lacerations. They couldn't tell anything else until she woke up and Sleeping Beuty was taking her time. At the beginning Daryl didn't had the strength to ask the question that was eating his inside. It took Merle's inner voice on his head..."_Be a man, fucking pussy. Don't you want to know if that bastard fucked her?"_

When Daryl finally manned up and asked Hershel THE QUESTION….Hershel had refused to examine June's body for two reasons:

A) He thought June's permission was fundamental to intrude into her body in such intimate manner

B) He told Daryl his anger didn't needed any more fuel

Well, Old MacDonald could suck his dick. Daryl had plenty fuel to keep his rage going with the nightmares his mind elaborated. In those, they didn't got there on time and that twisted son of a bitch did things to her. The worst part? She was actually alive during the whole thing and she kept screaming for Daryl's help.

Don't misunderstand this, Daryl did felt bad for June. But he felt a whole bunch of other things he couldn't even put a name on, so he kind of mixed them up on a cocktail that end up tasting like pure hate. He was mad at June for putting him and herself on this position. Daryl was kind of glad when Kyle explained June's vocal cords would probably be too sore to speak the first days. In that way, he could yell at her without interruptions. There was actually a pretty long line of people waiting to yell at June. Nest immediate place after Daryl was occupied by Glenn. The Asian had a few rounds with Maggie after the initial concern washed over. Maggie insisted on defending June's decision claiming it had been an innocent pursuit and that she couldn't have guessed the consequences. That had only angered more Glenn, who even suggested June should be kicked out for jeopardizing  
the group's safety. Daryl had placed a knife next to his jugular and that was the end of the discussion.

Rick had also been extra harsh on everyone. Besides feeling the strain of leadership on his shoulders he was also impatiently waiting for a chance to jump on Kyle. The tea sucker had been smart enough to keep out of Rick's way and he was constantly reminding everyone willing to listen about his medical training. The final straw was Monday's dinner. The group's meetings had been surrounded by a thick tensed atmosphere since the failed mission. Maggie didn't even bothered to come down for her dinner (she had been tagged Group Public Enemy Number Two) and Kyle claimed _not to be hungry _but the rest of them were stuck. All the Green's were pissed at June and Daryl was stuck in the middle, teared between his own feelings and his protective instincts. It was like a silent war and the only thing preventing it from going too real was the constant presence of Michonne's katana on the table. Michonne had taken up the role of peacekeeper since there was no one else willing to take it. But honestly the peace kept by Michonne was relying on her threat to slice anyone's throat if they got in her nerves.

The Woodburians weren't completely informed about the results of the trip but they sensed something was wrong and reduced their conversations on table to polite whispered phrases. It had been Carol the first one to try and break the spell.

"If it is sunny tomorrow, maybe the kids could come out to the yard." It had been a sincere effort to start conversation. Still, Daryl wanted to punch Carol in the face. The proposal was followed by some encouraging nods and approbation comments from the rest of Woodburians. Then the excitement slowly died. Daryl thought that was it and he was ready to return to his silent inner self pity when Karen spoke.

"Oh, are they causing you any trouble Carol? We could always help you, if you need to." Karen offered with a kind smile.

"What? No, I'm fine. I enjoy looking after them. Most of them are really sad though, constantly asking for their moms." Carol replied nervously.

"Well, we could wake them up earlier and take them for a walk." Karen sympathetically patted Carol's hand and then make the terrible mistake of adding, "Thank God the girls picked up some coffee to keep us going..."

There were some soft chuckles after that.

"Do you think this is a damn joke?" It took Daryl a few to locate the person speaking. Rick's voice had never sounded so dark. The commotion quieted instantaneously and most of the people lowered their heads on shame, Carol included.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're trying to..." Karen continued, obviously annoyed by Rick's efforts to put the group down.

"We're in the middle of war and all you can talk of is coffee and FUCKING WALKS ON THE BEACH…WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Rick had slammed his fist on the table and everyone was a bit startled. Most of Woodburians shrieked on their seats. Daryl lowered his glance. Rick hadn't been this mad since the whole Shane-gate stuff.

"Well, excuse me if I don't spend my day thinking about death." Karen snapped back. Daryl was sincerely surprised; the girl had some nerve to talk back at Rick like that. When Daryl looked up he realized Karen didn't even looked upset. She just kept eating her soup.

"Those girls were stupid and they're lucky they're not dead." Rick growled, closing up the distance between his face and Karen's.

"Oh really?" Karen locked her eyes with Rick's. Then she shook her head and let out a chuckle.

"What's so damn funny?" Rick hissed.

Karen dropped her spoon and stood up. "I don't think June is going to be too grateful for what you did. They weren't lucky. If that man raped her, she's going to wish she was dead." Daryl fixed his eyes on the table, avoiding Karen's eyes. "Make no mistake, whatever that girl did…she has paid the price."

And with that, Karen left the table. Shortly after, Daryl left as well. He didn't thought his stomach could take any food without throwing up.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

June was awake but she didn't want to open her eyes yet. At least not while Daryl dozed off in a chair right by the bedside. June felt both ashamed and scared. She already could tell Daryl would be mad at her but that wasn't the scariest bit. What really freaked her out had to confront the things that man had done to her. She didn't know if that man had actually raped her but as long as she didn't knew for sure, she could prolong the illusion. Daryl snored and June sighed. She would have to face the news. She couldn't keep Daryl on the dark any long.

She opened her eyes, still not feeling comfortable enough to move. She felt pain all over her body but most of it was bearable. Her neck was killing her thought, as well as her chest. June recalled the incident that took place a few months ago; when she got lost in the insides of the prison and had to blindly find her way out. In that occasion she had also been knocked off for a few days, though when she woke up everyone received her with open eyes and praising her courage. Now, things were different. What had happened was not a random accident or fate's work. It had been the consequence of her choice.

Daryl snorted and his head tilted to one side until he woke up. His eyes scanned the room, a force of habit after so many years in the woods. He quickly noticed June's blue eyes staring at him.

"Hey." She tried to say, but her throat was too dried and sore and the noise that came out was a strangled cry. Daryl didn't cared. He kneeled next to her bed, grabbed her head and pressed his lips against hers. His fingers dig into her scalp and his tongue was eager to open her mouth, which she did almost immediately. It was rough and short. Before she could understand what had happened, Daryl broke the kiss and walked out of the room.

June threw her head back and stared at the ceiling of the cell. _"This is going to suck."_


	31. Chapter 31

**HUGE CHAPTER! Over 4000 words. But I owned you and I'm very proud of this. There's not much thanking to do since last chapter just got a handful of reviews D: But I hope you like Kyle's tale. Hehe, even if I held back a single but very important-live- changing-mini-plot detail. I'm wicked.**

**FanFicGirl10:** Not much Daryl on this one but you finally get to see Kyle's story! Hope you like what I came up with

**Tigerlily xoxo: **Hehe, I know Karen is kind of weird to write because she is a mixture between cannon and oc, so…I'll keep working to make her lest stuck up. **SHOUT OUT TO : Pitbull Lover 1995** and **BabylonianRider** who had just started reading this. Kick ass pen names, dudes!

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

**_"Bela Lugosi's dead_**

**_The bats have left the bell tower_**

**_The victims have been bled_**

**_Red velvet lines the black box"_******

BAUHAUS - BELA LUGOSI'S DEAD 

It had been a week since June opened her eyes again. Her body was slowly recovering and Kyle had announced she would be able to go down to have her meals with the rest of the group in a few days. Not that June was actually exited about that. She had found out that according to the latest polls, she was the most hated person in the group. Karen and Carol had tried to soften the news but June dig enough to find out Hershel had banned both Green sisters from coming close to her and that Glenn had suggested kicking her out. June wasn't especially bothered by that. I mean, she could totally understand why someone would want to keep his daughters or fiancée away from her suicidal ass. But what really pissed her off was the fact that Daryl hadn't visited a single time after the day she woke up.

As the days passed, June finally realized whatever they had shared, was over.

She tried to cry about that, but crying was still painful because of her crushed throat, so she limited to silently sob to sleep every day. Oh, but that was only one of many reasons she had to cry.

Rick had also visited; only to warn her that the next time she ran off or disobeyed any of his rules he would be the one to hand her ass to the walkers. He had his _I'm-a-cop_ voice and June had no doubt he wasn't kidding. June repressed the urge to remind him not long ago he had been the one to lose his marbles and no one had tried to kick him out.

Kyle came in everyday, often bringing Tom with him. June noticed the blonde man had aged a few decades on the last week. His eyes looked sad even when he tried to smile. They were also circled by deep blue circles that revealed the lack of sleep. Still, he tried to cheer up June and they often had their meals together on the cell while Tom played on the ground with some toy cars. Kyle hadn't brought Tom the first day he came in because that day he checked June for signs of rape. The examination had been quick and painless but humiliating. Kyle had announced there were no signs of intrusion and that he hoped the news would help the healing process. Then he had handed June a notepad and a Sharpie so she could communicate.

June discovered she really didn't have much to say.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"We'll have to make a run into town this week. We're running short on many things and I'd like…" Rick was explaining Glenn his ideas when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. What he discovered when he turned around shocked him.

Kyle looked terrible. His usually combed back hair was sticking into many directions and his shirt was missing a few buttons. His eyes were puffy and glassy and Rick deduced he had been crying. Apparently, he had also been drinking. (thought Rick had no idea where he had got the booze)

"Rick…I…I need to talk to you…" Kyle stammered nervously. "I can't keep this a secret anymore…I…" Kyle chocked a sob and Glenn eyed him with precaution. Rick signaled Glenn to go and the Asian obeyed, not before giving both men a suspicious look.

"Kyle, let's talk in another place. " Rick thought for a few seconds. The boy didn't look dangerous but still, precautions should be taken. "And let me get Daryl."

"I know where he is…" Kyle's lips curved up, "He's been there every night since…" his voice trailed off as he turned around and started walking. After a minute of hesitation (Rick hadn't survived all that shit just to be murdered by some drunk) he finally followed Kyle. The advanced slowly because Kyle kept tripping with his own feet.

Finally they made it to the second floor of the cell block. Much to Rick's surprise, Kyle headed to June's cell. Daryl was there with his back leaning against the wall and his fingers playing with a bolt. He was startled when he saw Rick and Kyle walking his way. Kyle chuckled but he ignored Daryl as he walked into the cell. Daryl looked up to Rick for an explanation."He says he wants to talk to me in private. I think he's finally coming clean."

"And why the fuck does he has to come clean in June's cell?" Daryl snapped.

"Well…I…I don't know, okay? But I want to know if you can watch my back." Rick explained and then he realized something. "What are you doing here anyway? Kyle said…Daryl, have you been sleeping here all week?"

Daryl muttered something and Rick deduced he had hit a soft spot. "Why don't you come in? I'm sure June would be happy to…"

"I can't, okay?!" Daryl stood up and walked over the "I can't go in and tell her it's all over."

"You're going to break up with her?" Rick was sincerely surprised. In his head, June and Daryl were a single item. They complemented each other so perfectly it never occurred to him they wouldn't last. "Why?"

"I can't do this anymore. I.." Daryl struggled to find the right words. "The way I felt when I saw her cold dead…I'll never feel like that again."

Rick realized this issue was way beyond his power, so he decided to let it go…for now. "Would you stay out here while I talk to him?" Daryl nodded and Rick patted his shoulder sympathetically.

- OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

June's huge blue eyes looked even bigger now that the cell was only illuminated by the dim light of candles and moonlight. She was sitting next to Kyle and she smiled at Rick when he came in. Rick returned the smile because he realized June had no idea what she was doing there either. Rick pulled a chair closer to the bed and sighed. "Well, start talking."

June placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder and offered a supportive smile. Finally, Kyle opened his mouth.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Kyle wasn't supposed to work that day. He always took Mondays off to take Tom to the shooting field. It was a tradition his father started and after he died, it was one of the few activities the brothers could do together. Not that Kyle enjoyed too much the Barney reruns or the playing sessions on the park but during the shooting sessions he could at least pretend Tom was a normal adult. Today it had all gone wrong. The shooting range was closed and Tom was terribly disappointed. Kyle tried to make up for it by taking breakfast on IHOP but the manager informed them most of the staff had called in sick because of "the flu" Kyle tried to come up with a backup plan but then the hospital called saying they needed more staff. The brothers ended up eating cold nuggets from Mc Donald's drive thru. Kyle's face paled when he saw the congestion of cars surrounding the hospital. It looked literally like a scene taken out from a A-Romero

People where panicking. They abandoned their vehicles and ran towards the hospital not minding to leave their stuff behind. Kyle saw a guy with a mutilated leg being carried by a young woman leaving a trail of blood behind. He saw a confused kid calling for her mom on the sidewalk.

"What's going on, Ky?" Tom asked with fear on his voice.

"Something bad." Kyle simply stated. He had only seen this once before when a bomb blew up downtown. Still, this level of chaos was unheard off. As Kyle tried to move the SV through the crowd of vehicles, he received a second call from Sharonda urging him to come in as soon as possible. Finally Kyle realized they would have to make their way through by feet. "C'mon on, tom follow me."

"Can I take my nuggets?" Tom asked while holding a piece of chicken on his mouth. Kyle nodded and Tom happily jumped off the car. Kyle glanced at the bags with the shotgun and the handgun they planned to use earlier. He knew firearms were prohibited inside the hospital. But both he and Tom had the credentials and leaving the bag for anyone to take was a worse idea. So Kyle took the bag, thinking he would figure it out later.

As they got closer to the hospital, the things were worse. Kyle guessed half of the people around were injured somehow. He would like to stop and help but he figured he would head to the hospital where they would look for help anyway. When he arrived to the hospital, he quickly dropped Tom on the daycare (where he started sharing his nuggets with the toddlers). Then he went straight to the nurse central where an obese Afroamerican lady received him.

"Hey, sweetheart." Sharonda sounded extremely tired and she was trying desperately to put some order in the papers that were sitting on the desk. The sound of their voices was the only one in the whole floor and it creped out Kyle.

"Plane crash? Terrorist attack?" Kyle guessed but the older nurse just gave him a wide smile. "Where's everybody?"

"No idea, honey. Every single hand we got is being held up in emergencies and surgery. I need your pretty face on the "_regulars"_ floor." Sharonda handed Kyle a bunch of files and he read the names on them quickly. "Not so bad. We got an intestinal block, a kidney transplant; Mr. Duperont is back for his chemo and…Rick Grimes? Says here Shane is visiting again."

"He wouldn't miss a day." Sharonda gave Kyle an amused smile. "If you ask me, I think those two are a couple."

"Nah, they just have a bit of a bromance going on." Kyle pointed out as he took the files from the desk. After a second thought, he also grabbed a lollipop from the candy bowl and stuck it on his pocket. "Good luck with the paperwork, doll."

- OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"I was working on the same hospital where you were a veggie, Rick." Kyle added after finishing his story. "In fact, I was in charge of your room. That's how I first met Shane. He came in to visit everyday….never failed…" Kyle's eyes fixed on the concrete wall.

"Were you too close?" Rick finally asked. June noticed he looked sad. She wondered if it had to do something with knowing Shane had been next to him all those months.

"We talked sometimes. He asked me about your chances, I tried to be honest. I met your wife once. She was pretty." Kyle smiled and then added, "I saw Carl sometimes but he was always crying when he saw you so he didn't really notice me."

"What happened that day?" June asked by writing on the notepad and holding the message in front of Kyle's face. Kyle hid his face behind his hands and rested there for a few seconds before lifting his gaze.

"The dead rose."

- OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

After a shot visit to Mr. Duperont, Kyle felt much better. The old Vietnam veteran had agreed to keep the guns safe so Kyle didn't had to carry them around anymore. He decided to visit Grimes before moving on with the other files. As he walked down the hall, Kyle opened the lollipop and stick it on his mouth to get rid of the funky taste in it. He couldn't help to smile as he tought back on what Mr. Duperont had said earlier. Kyle smiled when he entered the room and saw a large muscular man holding Rick Grimes' hands.

"Shane?" Kyle asked but there was no response. "Shane?" When he insisted, Shane turned around. His eyes were puffy and red but he quickly whipped off any traces of tears. Kyle was shocked. There was something really weir about a man as large as Shane crying. It made Kyle uncomfortable. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…no…not really I guess." Shane stood up and put on his jacket. "Have you seen the chaos out there?"

"Yeah, crazy…"Kyle's voice was soft as a whisper. He had never seen the cop so upset and he was alarmed to see Shane had his gun strapped to his belt. He figured he was still on duty "What's going on?"

"It's bad Kyle. So bad I couldn't really explain it."Shane's eyes looked empty and he seemed almost ashamed when he added. "We're leaving the city."

Kyle felt the color abandon his face. If whatever was happening was bad enough to scare Shane Walsh…

"Who?"

"I'm taking Lori and Carl with me. I need to make sure they are safe." Shane explained and as he did so, he tried to keep his eyes away from Kyle's. "You can come with us if you like, but we're leaving now."

"What about him?" Kyle pointed at the pale body on the stretcher. Shane simply lowered his gaze and Kyle realized the reason why he had been crying. "Are you going to ditch him?" the question came out before Kyle could control himself. He knew it must be a hard call for Shane. He had seen him next to his friend's bed every day. That required some kind of devotion only true friendship had. Kyle decided what to do. "I got a brother..." Shane looked up and Kyle continued, "He's retarded but he won't be a problem. And there's another patient…"

Shane was about to speak when both men heard the blast of an explosion coming from another floor. "What the…?" Shane asked but before he could end his question, they heard gunshots. Both men ran to the hallway where Sharonda was standing with a terrified look.

"Kyle?" the older nurse asked as a second round of gunshots was heard. The hospital had a protocol for shootings. Sharonda and Kyle exchanged a look. None of the alarms had been activated and morbidly Kyle realized it was because there was no one to set them on.

"Go get the patient and your brother and we'll meet back at Rick's. Here´s the address." Shane wrote something on a napkin and handed it to Kyle. "Good luck."

And then Shane did something completely out of his character. He gave Kyle a quick hug. The contact was over so fast Kyle stood there frozen for a couple minutes. By the time he recovered, Shane was already hitting the stairs. "Come with me." Kyle ordered Sharonda. They both jogged up to Mr. Duperont's room and Kyle busted in. Mr. Duperont was pointing at him with a revolver. "Jesus, Tim put that down!"

The old veteran growled, but he finally dropped the gun. "I heard the gunshots. Those damn terrorist and their yihad are going to…" Mr. Duperont started one of his hate-rants. Kyle knew the old man said such things simply out of habit. His racism had gotten worse ever since he got the big C. Kyle sometimes wondered if his poisonous tongue was his way of hiding an old fragile scared man.

"Shut the fuck up." Kyle snapped as he retrieved the bag with guns. He decided the handgun would suffice to protect himself. He threw the bag on Tim's lap. "We're going to leave the city, do you think you can walk?"

"Son, do not patronize me. I've killed men before and sure as hell cancer won't beat my ass." Tim gave a disgusted look to Sharonda and asked. "Who is the nigger?"

"What the hell did you just called me?!" Sharonda exploded. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"I'll go get Tom and see if there's ambulances we can take. Move into a wheelchair old man.."Tim was about to protest when Kyle gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Try not to kill each other."

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Kyle risked to take the elevator in order to save time. Immediately after the doors open, he ducked. The lobby was filled with people running and screaming. Kyle heard gunshots and crawled behind the reception desk. Annie, the young receptionist, was already there; sobbing silently. "The army…Kyle, they're killing people…" Annie whispered. Kyle looked over the desk and caught a glimpse of a military uniform.

"Annie, listen to me. Go to Mr. Duperon's room and wait for me there." Kyle instructed with a shaky voice. Right then, the adrenaline pumping through his veins was the only thing keeping him from an hysterical breakdown. Annie nodded and Kyle ran up to the daycare. The room was dark and it appeared to be empty.

There was something extremely creepy about the child room. The eyes of the stuffed toys seemed to follow Kyle through the room. There were also bloody stains on the clown-printed wallpaper.

"Tom." Kyle called once, to afraid to attract the shooters attention. "Tom?" From behind a table filled with story books a familiar head peeked.

"Ky?" Tom was sobbing and he clenched to his brother's body. "They shoot the babies, Ky. The soldier shoot the babies Ky." Kyle pushed away the words of his brother. It was not a time to think about such terrible things.

"Okay, Tom? Shit, Tom. I need you to…"Kyle didn't know how to calm his brother down. "Take this." When Kyle placed the handgun on Tom's hand his expression changed to a more serene one. Give the boy a gun and he'll shape up into a man. "Do you remember the cranky old man who keeps calling you Tammy? We need to get to his room." Tom simply nodded and both crawled out of the day care. The lobby was almost empty now and Kyle could clearly see a soldier walking around the corpses and injured people. He stopped a few seconds, checked for vitals and then ultimate his victims with a shot to the head.

A few people tried to escape, but the soldier patiently walked to them and shot them dead. Kyle closed his eyes for a second trying to clock out the pleading for help he heard. He looked over to the reception desk and saw that Annie was no longer there. Her blonde hair wasn't on the pile of corpses so he took that as a good sign. Kyle signaled Tom to wait until the soldier turned around to kill a teenager boy who was crying for help. After the man turned around, both brothers came out of their hiding spots. They made a race to reach the stairs but Kyle could hear someone screaming, "_Over there!"_ behind them, so he speeded up the pace. However, when they reached the second floor, no one was after them. Kyle leaded the way up to Tim's room but once there they bumped into a shaky Annie who simply pointed at something inside the room.

Sharonda was lying on the ground and there was a big splash of blood and bran matter on the wall. Tim was still alive and he held his hand out calling for help. A guy on military uniform was feasting on his stomach and when he raised his head, part of Tim's intestines were hanging out of his mouth.

OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"How did you made it out?" June patted the notepad to attract Kyle's attention.

"I grabbed the bag with guns and tried to go back through the main stairs. Then we saw them, trying to climb to us. Tom and I blocked the door and wrote a warning. Don't open…" Kyle remembered.

"…dead inside." Rick completed the phrase. He responded June's questioning look by saying, "I read it when I woke up."

"Anyway, we end up taking the fire staircase up to the parking lot. We took Annie's Beetle to your house but Shane had already left. He wrote a note saying they would hit the road and giving the characteristics of the vehicle so we could track them down. We got there late too…"Kyle gave Rick a sad smile. His eyes were watering with tears. "Always late. But Shane kept leaving us notes, on the CDC, on the farm…I found his body on the farm. It was hard to recognize him but he was wearing the same shirt he had the last time I saw him. I saw the stab wound."

"Shane lost it. He felt in love with Lori and…" Rick's voice was dry and June realized he was holding back the tears.

"With your wife? Damn!" Kyle let out a humorless laugh

"Kyle, he tried to kill me and gave me no choice. He came back and Carl had to shot him." As Rick spoke, June's eyes widened.

"June mentioned there was a scary guy on the farm and that you had killed him." Kyle grinned. "I connected the dots."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Rick simply said, not finding any proper words for the situation.

"It's okay. What hurt the most was knowing we were late, you know? We spend the whole summer following the breadcrumbs and I thought there was some kind of miracle. I thought god was guiding me. It was hard to realize the trail went cold and that I was on my own." Kyle explained. He looked relieved now and June wrote something on the notepad.

"What about Annie?" June asked.

"We had set up a camp near the road but we bumped with a little girl. He said her name was Robbie and that she was lost. Tom and Annie insisted we took her in." Kyle chuckled. "What we didn't know was that she had someone else waiting for her. That little brat took half of our stuff. Winter was coming and we were desperate. Annie suggested to climb the threes and search for bird nest or something like that. It had started snowing and she had found a frozen baby bird. It wasn't much, but like I said, we were desperate. When she tried to come down, she slipped and broke her neck."

June gasped loudly. "It's okay, June." Kyle reassured. "It was long time ago and about a week later we bumped into Woodbury. We spent the whole winter there until Karen came back saying there was a man called Rick Grimmes who offered shelter for us." Kyle locked eyes with Rick. "Your name rang a bell."

There was a long silence. Finally Rick stood up. "Well, that has been enlightening but I think it's enough for one night." Rick affectionally patted June's head. "We should let her rest. Come, I'll take you to your cell."

Kyle stood up and wrapped his arms around June. The girl hugged him tightly and placed a kiss on his cheek. Kyle smiled and followed Rick outside. Both men looked down and noticed the group of cigarette butts on the hallway. Kyle looked at Rick. "how much do you think he heard?"

"Let's go, it's getting kind of late."


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, a new chapter right here J this is a new format but I thought it was the only way to speed up the days without boring you to dead. I was thinking I could do the next chapter to tell Daryl's POV on the events I write on this one, what do you think about that? Also, try not to hate June too much at the end of the chapter. I reassure you things will get sorted out.**

**As always, thanks for the support. Your words of kindness fuel me :3**

**MAR76:** I agree Daryl's motives might be confusing but hopefully you'll get to see his POV next chapter.

**FanFicGirl10:** finally the group starts forgiving June and who knows, your idea of running away with Kyle might come alive ;) **Loveorpain: **Exactly! But don't worry, people are starting to get it. **Maddy-MarieXO:** Ugh I know! But I'll make him explain himself on next chapter, so maybe that will clear things out. **Tigerlily xoxo:** I'm glad you didn't find it too over the top. **-OoO-OoO-oOo-** **_"I can't see that I got red hands, I'm colorblind singing (day-oh)_** _Don't put the blame on me, child, the damn thing gone wild (day-oh)_ _Never wanted to be fooling you, can't believe I was ruining you-oo_ _(Is that what you really want?)_ _Oh yeah, oh yeah-ah, that gun is loaded_ _That gun is loaded, but it's not in my hand_ _That gun is loaded, but it's not in my hand_ **_The fire burns, I'm not the one with the match, man"_** **Red Hands- Walk Off The Earth**

Dear diary:

I think diaries are pretty stupid. When I was little, I always got one for Christmas from my aunt Lenna, I wrote a few pages and then abandon it on the bottom of my drawer. It was Kyle´s idea. He says is all part of my treatment to get over depression and post traumatic stress. I'm a piece of work, huh? Kyle found out about the recurrent nightmares and he suggested keeping a diary might help. I feel silly writing myself down. But Kyle promised no now would read it so I guess it's worth the shot. I'm going to stop writing now. I ran out of things to say.

Dear Diary:

Life no longer sucks. Well, technically it still sucks because there's dead people trying to eat us and the human race is closer than ever to extinction. I mean for me; this existence is now again close to bearable. I don't know how to explain it. Before the mall, I was rolling down a spiral of depression. Now I don't feel sad anymore. In fact I don't feel anything anymore.

And Lord, that's a bless.

Dear Diary:

I don't know how the fuck does keeping a diary will help me get better. Kyle insisted I should write things down. "Think of it like it's a record for the next generation. Write down what you see, how you feel. Get it all out." I think is bullshit. But the fact that Kyle has great abs and that he was shirtless (It's getting kind of hot in here since the summer is approaching) made me vulnerable and I agreed to take the black notebook he gave me. I think he's kind of worried because I refuse to talk to people. Did I mention I got my voice back? I sound like a 90 year old-lung-cancer-sex-line-operator but it works. It's not really that I don't want to talk to them it's just that I don't know what to say.

And that the only person that I want to talk with its avoiding me like the plague (Seriously Daryl, you're going to extinct the whole family of squirrels from this hemisphere)

Dear Diary:

Michonne and I had a fight.

I know right? But it's was kind of awesome.

We were having dinner and I asked Karen if she could hand me another piece of squirrel and when she did, Michonne knocked down my plate, sending food flying everywhere.

"Hey!" I complained as she kept her "I'm so cool" attitude. "What was that for?!"

"Food is for the people who earn it, girl. If you are going to eat that, might as well throw it away." She replied with a grin.

"Is that what you think?" I snapped, making a few heads turn onto my direction. I met a few sarcastic glances and raised my voice even more, "Is that what you all think?! You think I just sit inside myself and sob?" Okay, so that's basically what I have been doing but the last time I tried to do something for the group, I almost killed everybody.

"Calm down June." Rick and his ever calm manners tried to sooth the situation but I could feel my face blushing. I know it's not like the most intimidating thing in the world but my cheeks always fire up when I'm mad. "Nobody is pointing any fingers at you…"

"Drop it, Rick." Michonne cut and she stood inches away from my face. Have I mentioned how scary does Michonne is? Well, she's a thousand times scarier when she's so close. "Look around, girl. Everyone here is pulling their weight. The older cook, Carol and Karen garden, Daryl brings food to the table, Glenn and Maggie go scavenging, Beth and Carol babysit, Hershel and Kyle keep everyone healthy…" Michonne barked out. I might have taken a step back but I swear it was only because her breath stinks. Michonne then poked my chest (It freaking hurt) as she muttered, "What…do…you…do?"

I struggled to find a valid argument in my head. Finally, I couldn't come up with none. The realization hit me. Since the mall run, I have completely ignored everyone else needs. What happened to June-miss-I-can-shoot-and-be-badass-too or June-lets-built-a-tree house-for-the-kids? I miss those Junes. Michonne smiled with satisfaction and I decided I would whip that triumphant smirk off her face.

"I'll fucking show you what I can do!" I screamed as I stormed out of the room. I was so filled with determination I didn't spotted Daryl coming through the gates until we practically collided with each other. He looked up, partly scared and partly surprised (so much for the avoiding technique) but I simply shoved him against the wall as I yelled, "Move!"

And then, I went pass him without sparing him a glance. Pretty badass huh? To his manhood defense I think he was completely caught off guard by his unresolved feelings for me. It still gave me a power sensation that didn't wear off right the way. I felt so good I walked out to the garden and started tracing seeding lines into the thick dirt with a shovel. The task had been passed around the group but no one wanted to do it because it's fucking hard. The soil in the prison is compressed and filled with peeves. The hard part is sticking the shovel far down enough to reach the more tender soil and then drag it to create guidance lines. After a few minutes, thick sweat drops were falling down my face and every muscle on my arms was on fire. I carried on, trying to ignore the pain until the horizon turned red with sunset. By that time, I was practically gasping for air and my efforts had grown weak. When I raised the shovel again, something yanked it away from my hands. I turned around to see Daryl looking very pissed.

"Give it back." I ordered, even when my muscles prayed for him to do the opposite.

Without saying anything, he took my hands and flipped them to the palms. I didn't realize the friction had opened my skin, creating blisters. Some of the blisters were bleeding a little and I couldn't help the low hiss of pain on my lips. Daryl frowned and dragged me back to the building. I got to say, even if he was barely touching me, it was nice to feel his skin against mine again. His rough hands were firmly wrapped around my wrist as I stumbled behind him. We got to the entrance, where Rick was waiting for us. Kyle was there too, looking concerned and holding a bottle of water. Daryl simply pulled my hands to show them to Kyle, who examined them professionally. Daryl and Rick were whispering to each other but I couldn't read what they were saying. Finally, Daryl said something to Rick and then walked away. Rick came and joined us, shaking his head.

"What did he said?" I asked trying not to sound to curious.

"Said he wasn't going to sit there and watch you peel off your hands." Rick looked at my palms. "He's right, you know? There are other jobs that might suit you better."

"Like what, braiding people's hair?" I asked with sarcasm as I drank the whole bottle of water.

"How about looking after Judith?" Rick suggested. I have discovered Rick has a soft spot for me. I don't know why but I kind of like it. He's always with that "_I worry about you_" kind of look. But it's probably just because he's Rick and he worries about everyone. I wonder if Carl and Judith realize how lucky they are to have a dad like Rick.

"Isn't that Beth's job?" I was confused, tired and a suffering from a mild amount of pain.

"She's been talking about helping more with the runs into town. I know Carol had her hands full with the toddlers and I would feel better knowing you have your eyes on my daughter." Rick explained and I felt the sudden urge to hug the man. Finally, someone was willing to trust me.

"Yeah and you could watch Tom too." Kyle added. When I gave him a question-look he replied with a grin. "Rick says I can join the guys on the run outs or go hunting with Daryl."

I was happy for Kyle. We were slowly being accepted back into the group. Kind of sad tough. I'm going to miss our little underdog club.

"I can do that." I reassured Rick with a small smile. He grinned back and awkwardly patted my back.

"Go get those patched up." He pointed at the blisters on my hands. I passed right by his side but then returned quickly to give him a soft peck on the cheek. I was so embarrassed I walked the rest of the way back to my cell with my eyes fixed on the ground but I'm pretty sure he had a shocked expression on his face.

As I said, It was pretty awesome.

Dear diary:

Judith is cute. She's not great with small talk but she will do. I think she finds me amusing but Beth says she had gasses. I'm going to turn her into my little minion.

Dear diary:

I think Karen has a crush on Rick. I think its super cute how Rick always tries to keep his professional mask around her. But last night, she brushed his arm accidentally and he almost jumped two feet away. I like Karen. Rick might be the one keeping us alive but Karen is the one keeping us civilized. Anyway, thanks to her now we have an official schedule attached to the entrance of the building. Daryl is the only one who gets a free pass. By the way, isn't there any other animal but squirrels in the woods?

Dear diary:

Judith sleeps a lot. I watched her for two hours yesterday and she didn't wake up. I wonder what babies dream of. Milk? Breasts? Walkers? Teddy bears? Tom dreams with cars. He went to Nascar once with his dad and he always wished he could drive one of those racing cars. I asked Glenn what he dreams of. Glenn is talking to me again! It started when we both got paired for the first watch.

"Hey, June." Glenn was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry about how the trip went down. I think it was a sweet gesture from you."

"Are you and Maggie okay now?" I asked, not wanting to push Glenn's limits. To my surprise, he smiled brightly.

"Yeah, she gave me this speech about trust and how she is perfectly capable of defending herself. Then we made up." Glenn blushes lightly and I guess their reconciliation got physical. I'm glad at least one of us is getting some.

"Glenn? Can I ask you something?" after he nodded I continued, "What do you dream of?"

"What does that has to do with anything?" Glenn replied, slightly amused.

"It's as good topic as any, I guess." I simply shrugged.

"I have bad dreams almost every night but from time to time, I see a house." Glenn chuckles as he elaborates. "There's a swing, a dog and a white picket fence. Maggie is at the door, waving for me."

"That's nice." I add. "Mind if I write it down on my diary?"

"Sure." Glenn hugged me and I smiled.

If you must now:

-Rick dreams a bunch of shapeless shadows and colors

-Michonne doesn't dreams at all (I bet she's lying)

-Carol dreams with Sophia. I wish I could have met her. She sounds nice.

-Kyle dreams with the empty halls of the hospital. It sounds creepy, but he says it's rather comforting.

I dream of Daryl. I open my eyes and see his bare torso lying next to me. I burry my head on his chest and I swear I can almost smell him. Then I blink and I find only a bare space where his body was.

Dear Diary:

I think I'm relapsing. I feel so sad I'm forcing myself to write this. I miss Daryl. I had forgotten how cold my cell really is. I have been trying to keep things cool. When I see him (aka, when he fails to avoid me) I try to forget that once his hands trailed down my body or the taste of his lips. Tonight I don't want to forget. The memories are all coming back at the same time and I just want to run into his arms and beg him to take me back. Does that makes me needy? Oh God, I think it does. I don't care. I need Daryl like the oxygen on my lungs or the sun in the sky. The problem is, he doesn't seem to need me at all.

I'll try to take Judith to bed with me. She's like this tiny little teddy bear who drools, giggles and poops all the time. I like her.

Dear Diary:

Kyle is going to his first hunt day with Daryl today. Tom and I accompanied to the gates where Daryl was already waiting impatiently (I've reduced Daryl's moods to hungry, impatient and grumpy) Of course the idiot saw me coming and immediately started cleaning his nails as if his life depended on it. I don't care. Judith is a fair replacement for his body heat at night. And I've gotten pretty good with my hands (If you know what I mean ;) ) So, fuck him. Instead I focused on Kyle. He was finishing a whispered dialog with his brother and Tom was sobbing violently.

Kyle hugged him tightly and then addressed me. "Take care of him, love"

I saw Kyle's blue eyes and I couldn't help but to remind Daryl's. Suddenly I realized I could lose them both today and my voice came out a little chocked when I said "You too." I think he got the message because he glanced at Daryl and then nodded. He stared at me and said, "If something happens to me, put a bullet in his head."

"What..? I…"

"Promise." Kyle's face was completely serious. "I can't trust anyone else to look after him. I don't want to risk his life. He's my responsibility; always has and always will be."

What could I do? I just nodded and Kyle's face relaxed. He then joined Daryl and Tom and I stood by the gate until their bodies disappeared into the woods. Right when they were about to cross the line of threes I thought Daryl was going to look back but finally he shook his head and kept going. Tonight I'm sleeping on a very weird sandwich between Judith, Tom and I.

Dear Diary:

I'm crying. I did something very stupid toning.

It all started the night after Kyle and Daryl came back to the prison with a venison. They both seemed exhausted but satisfied. The whole camp erupted into cheers (I'm not the only one sick of squirrel) and Rick agreed to spare some booze and rations to celebrate the event. I had two beers myself and I started feeling giggly. I've never been good with alcohol but I didn't thought it was a big deal until my eyes locked with Daryl's from across the room. He looked surprised but then he raised his bottle of Southern Comfort and I responded with a nod. We drank together locked into a secret toast. For the rest of the dinner, I fixed my eyes on his body but he didn't turn around to see me not even once. When the celebrations were over, everyone walked back to their cells.

"Are you okay there, June?" Carol asked when I stumbled on my way up the stairs. I smiled and nodded sleepily and the older woman wrapped her arms around me. "Good night. I'll keep Judith today so you can sleep."

I thanked her and watched as she disappeared down the dark hall. But instead of walking back to my cell (like I should have) I caught myself going to the corner where Daryl has settled since day one. He was still awake, sipping from the bottle. He heard my footsteps and turned around. I walked over until we were both leaning on the railing of the second floor.

"I miss you." The words flowed out of my mouth easily, helped by the beer. Daryl snorted and handed me the Southern. I took it and then said, "I miss your voice, I miss your hands trailing down my skin, I miss feeling you inside me, I miss your taste, I miss your smell. I didn't even know you could need someone this much." Then I took a sip and felt the sting washing down my throat.

After a couple minutes, Daryl snorted. "I miss you too."

I couldn't help it, I threw myself to his arms, expecting him to hold me and make the pain go away. Instead, he grabbed both of my wrists to keep me at a safe distance. "No, June. I miss you too but I'm not doing this." He pushed me away gently and he must have read the confusion on my face because he added, "Having a relationship has always been complicated but now it's just stupid. You or I could die any day and then what? What happens to the other one? Look at Rick, the man almost lost his head. Glenn and Maggie jump at each other like bunnies because they never know which one is going to be the last one." Daryl smiled sadly. "I can't deal with that."

"So that's it?" there was anger and bitterness on my voice, I'm sure. Daryl was being stupid and I tried to kiss him and show him what we had been worth the pain. He pushed me away again and I felt tears of humiliation pulling on my eyes. "You're a scared little man, do you know that?"

"It was fun while it lasted, honey." Daryl simply said, he laid a light kiss on my forehead and then turned around. I stood there looking stupid until I realized that was his final argument. Then I turned around and stormed away. A dozen of steps later I realized tears were flowing down my face and I still had the bottle on my hand. Without really thinking, I drank half of it with a single move.

It was a terrible idea because immediately my head felt lighter and a burning fire started on my stomach. Daryl's words replayed on my mind. It was fun..?" Was that all I was to him? A hobby to pass the rainy days? I wasn't thinking straight, I know. But all I wanted was a quick release. I found my way (I don't even remember how I got there) to Kyle's cell. He was sleeping with one hand hanging out of the mattress and the other one covering his face. I don't have to go over about how beautiful he is, but I swear that night under the moonlight, he looked irresistible. I tiptoed next to him and gently pulled his hanging hand to his body. He was awaken by the movement but he gave me a small smile when he realized it was me. "June?"

"Shhh…"I ordered him and then swing a leg over his body as I climbed the mattress, straddling his hips. He looked confused but instinctively placed his hands at my tights to stable my body.

"What are you doing?" Kyle frowned confused and I lowered my body top place a kiss on his lips. He tasted like something sweet and hot that melted on my mouth. He opened his mouth with a small gasp of surprise and I slid my tongue into his mouth. His hands traveled to my shoulders to gently push me away. "June, what are you doing?" his voice was serious, but I ignored him.

"Please, please don't push me away…"I begged as I kissed him again. His lips parted but he didn't kissed back. I grew impatient and ran a hand trough his hair, tucking him brusquely. "I need this, please…"

I pulled away and slid my blouse up and tossed the fabric away before attacking Kyle's lips again.

The last thing I remember was his strong arms grabbing my ass and flipping me under him. Then him grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head as he lowered his head to mine.

This morning, I woke up with a pounding headache in Kyle's mattress. I was alone and confused but I didn't freaked out until I lifted the sheet and realized I was completely naked. The memories of last night flashed through my mind and I clenched the sheets on my hands.

Oh dear diary, what did I do?!


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm so sorry for the delay! But I got two reasons for it:** **1) Its ridiculous how hard is to write Daryl's POV I've kept thinking SHIT, HE WOULDN'T SAY THAT! So I basically hit my head against the wall trying to get this out. I apologize because it's extremely long and I might babble a little more than necessary. Blame the redneck.** **2) HAVE YOU SEEN THE TRAILER FOR SEASON 4? It's amazing! But unfortunately I think this could be Daryl's last season. I mean, for me it kind of looked like Michonne, Daryl and the two other guys leave the group (Beth kind of hugs Daryl goodbye?) and they seem to be attacked. Idk, everyone must have a ton of theories. What do you think will happen to the hunter on the new season?** **I'm babbling again! (almost 5000 words, ups!) but I have to thank:** **FanFicGirl10:** I had to do it! I mean, J&D definitely need some drama and our girl deserves some fun! **MAR76:** Hey! I'm glad you stuck around long enough to give me a chance. I'm sad you don't like the way June is acting but this is my story and my plot. I have to stay firm on my choices. See you! **Tigerlily xoxo:** Ugggg, I know! Why do guys complicate things so much! **Maddy-MarieXO: **Let's make him sweat a bit, shall we? Hehe **And to the new readers:** SelfDiagnosed, Purple-Swag17, turkeygobble27 **THANKS FOR READING! J** **-OoO-OoO-oOo-** **This last week started sucking big time. Monday I got caught while I was dozing off outside June's cell. How freaking embarrassing is that? And of course, it had to be bleached boy who tapped my shoulder. Now, if you value your life, there's one thing you shouldn't do ever. Waking me up. I'm I was on Barbie's throat almost immediately, straddling his body with my hips. (that might have come off a bit gay but I was still waking up, so fuck it.) I also had his wind pipe crushed under my forearm so hopefully that will make it more badass—y. ** **"What are you doing here?" he spitted out was he tried to remove my hand from his neck.** **"Shut the fuck up, you're going to wake her up." I muttered. Then I realized I had no reason to justify myself. "What I might ask you the same question." My elbow came down a few more inches and Kyle sank his nails on my skin as his face grew red. "Is that what you do, fucker? Are you planning to slide down her skirt now that she's all vulnerable and shit?"** **"Remember. Last. Time. ." Kyle managed to choke out and finally, I had to let him go. Don't get me wrong, if there's anyone I'd like to see cold and stiff is Blondie. Well, and maybe the Gov. Definitely the Gov and then Blondie. But the bastard does have the annoying habit of making sense. I had to let him go and he shoved me away as he stood up, still trying to recover. As Kyle cleaned up his shirt (because oh, god forgives us if we get a bit of dirt on us) he looked at me and added, "Anyway, I came to check on you, asshole."** **The word shocked must had been written all over my face because he had to add, "Yeah, not my favorite thing to do but Rick needs you on top shape. He was wondering if you're getting any sleep. I can tell you are not." Kyle pointed at my eyes and I growled. ** **"Of course I'm not because jerks like you come and wake me up." I defended myself but I knew it was a dead end. There was no way to hide the dark circles under my eyes. I was about to give Kyle some bullshit about stress when we both heard June's high pitched scream. Kyle mr-superhero was ready to make his triumphal entry when I said, "Don't. She's asleep."** **Kyle looked at me like if I was crazy but after a few minutes went by and there was no other sign of distress, he relaxed. "So this is what you do? You sit out here and listen to her suffer?" He shot me a cocky grin as he said, "I never took you for an S&M, Daryl."** **"Fuck off!" I barked, making an unsuccessful attempt to kick his enormous legs. Did I mention he's like really tall? I have to fight back the urgency to stand on my tiptoes when I'm around him. Not that I feel self-conscious. You know what? Forget it.** **"Listen, I know we're never going to be BFF's but I can tell you that this is sick and perverted. As a health specialist…"Kyle started lecturing me and I rolled my eyes.** **"You're a fucking nurse."** **"…I might have something to help both June and you. " Kyle grimaced and then crossed his arms with sufficiency, "That or you can speak with her like a normal person and sort this unsolved feelings."** **There was a very awkward and long silence before Barbie shook his head. "Fine, in that case I'll talk to you tomorrow."** **I didn't take my eyes off his back until it disappeared down the corner. When he was gone, I slide down to the floor. My head hit the concrete and I was about to fall asleep when I heard it.** **June's sobbing.** **"Fuck." I thought as I realized I was going to have another restless night ahead. Every night, right before midnight June starts screaming. It's terrible really, like hearing someone dying. I heard her crying until I fell asleep. When the morning came, I picked up my stuff and stumbled away from her cell. On my way down I bumped into Mr. god dammed Sunshine.** **"Hello there! Did you have a good night?" Kyle asked cheerfully before shoving a black notebook on my chest. I grabbed it instinctively and held it with a confused look. "I promised you a solution, didn't I?"** **"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" I asked, waving the black notebook at his face.** **"Write on it. Whipe your ass with it. Honestly, I don't care." Then he showed me another notebook. "This is for your girlfriend to help her cope with the memories. Now do us both a favor and stop stalking her. You're specially grumpy when sleep deprived."** **And just like that, he passed me by. And my stupid brain was so fucking sleepy it couldn't even come up with a response on time. That night I took my usual spot outside June's cell. By midnight I realized I hadn't heard a peep. Against all my instincts, I looked inside the cell. She was sleeping peacefully. I took a few steps inside, just to have a quick look. She looked beautiful, with her face completely relaxed. His skin is a little pale lately but I like it. It gives her an angelic sort of look. She's the prettiest thing I have ever owned. I didn't realize I had extended my hand to touch her until I felt her warm skin under my fingers. Then she stirred a bit and I rushed to the exit, afraid that she would see me. I spent a few hours, trying to convince myself I was just making sure she was okay. Then I finally accepted the only reason I have been taking this self imposed watches is because I can't sleep myself. I have nightmares. The kind that would make you scream your lungs out. So, I ended up writing on the stupid diary. Whatever. I was never that much of a writer. Maybe I can bore myself to sleep. ** **-O-OoO-OoO-oOo-** **If Blondie knows he actually helped, his fucking ego will be boosted big time. So let's keep that a secret. God, I sound like such a pussy! I bet Merle would kick my ass if he saw me keeping a diary. ****_Darlyna._** Now it almost strikes me as affectionate, does that make sense? Like a nickname you give to a puppy or something like that. Anyway, I've given up on the stalking. I keep myself pretty busy with the hunting trips. Now there're more mouths to be fed. I don't mind, as long as they pull their weight. There's a couple of boys (I think they're related) who know how to shoot things. Carol said they grew up on a trailer park and then she gave this strange look like all people who grew in trailer parks knew each other. Cathy or Katheleen some shit like that is another girl who actually did a culinary school semester. She said she was starting a book called "1716 ways to cook squirrel" and I don't think she was joking. Anyway, the walkers are definitely starting to be a problem. Michonne and I have to rick our asses every time we go outside. It's like those fuckers could smell us. And Lord, do their mouths water … Maybe we could send June undercover. I caught a glimpse of her the other day and I almost shot her dumbass head. Kyle said she's not too keen on the diary idea but he has faith it will work marvels on her once she gets a grip. It has helped me. A little. Don't tell anyone. **-OoO-OoO-oOo-** Catfight. Fucking catfight. It happened today during dinner. I was talking to Diwght and Dough, the guys from the trailer park. They are cousins apparently. They are convinced we could bring back some animals from the abandoned farms on the area. I told them there's no way we can get pass the barrier of walkers that's now piling against the outside fences but they said it could be done with a truck. Cows are probably MIA but they think pigs might have survived. Those fuckers are kind of like walkers, eating everything they can. I was trying to remember what bacon tastes like when I came to the C block for dinner when I saw June. She was storming towards me with her first clenched and cheeks flushed. There was a fire on her eyes I thought was gone for good. She didn't slowed down and I thought she was going to hit me. Stupidly, I didn't get out of her way soon enough. Out of nowhere, she shoved me FUCKING SHOVED ME! Against the wall., "Move!" she yelled and then passed me by. I repressed the urge to take a deep breath of her strawberry essence when she was gone. I stared at Rick, who sighted. "C'om on, let's stop her before she hurts someone." Rick patted my back and signaled Kyle to come with us. "What happened?" I asked, chewing my thumb. "Michonne happened." And then Rick told me the whole thing about how Michonne had accused June and June snapping back. Now, I can assure you June is terrified by Michonne so it surprised me when she stood her ground. "_She's a feisty one_" Merle once said to me. _"Not on the surface but deep down, girl is a freaking time bomb._" He was right, I guess. We reached the garden and saw June slamming the dirt with a shovel. The walkers surrounding the fences started getting all worked up and I glanced at rick worriedly "Let's give her some time to cool off." He replied, taking a sit on one of the concrete benches. Kyle followed, like the fucking dog he is, but I stood there for a few minutes, watching June slam the shovel on the ground. Finally I ended up seating next to them. For four fucking hours. Honestly, we all kind of though June would give up after a few minutes but she was determined to make a point. Little by little, however, her body began to wear off. Her knees were shaking and she could barely lift the shovel. I finally stood up and announced, "I can't see this anymore." I jogged right behind June and snatched the shovel out of her hands. She turned around and I could see she was pissed off. Her face was red as a shrimp from standing too long on the sun and she was all sweaty and sticky. Still, she extended her hands and ordered me,

"Give it back"

I flipped her palms to reveal the bloody blisters that had formed. The few seconds I held her hands I noticed her skin was just a soft as I remembered it. But then she winced in pain when she noticed the blisters and I snapped out of my bubble. Without a word, I dragged her back to the building. I dropped her off next to Kyle and went to talk to Rick.

"She's just going to keep doing shit like that until she hurts herself." I whispered, hiding the frustration on my voice. Why the fuck does she has to be so stubborn? Like why can she eat icecream or read a sad book and weep like normal women do?!

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked with a frown. I know he cares for June. He was one of the only people who could deal with him when he saw losing his shit over Lori. I guess he feels like he owns her or something.

"Give her something to do. Anything." I suggested before walking away. I didn't wanted to face June and her bleeding hands. A small part of me felt responsible for the mess she was. How long will I keep hurting her?

See, this is exactly why we're over. I can't afford to let any cheesy sticky feelings to get in my way of surviving. Caring so much for another person is exhausting. I'll never be able to keep her safe and I will always be worried if something happens to her. I can't do that. Last time, when she almost died, I felt so much pain I thought I was going to explode. Watching her lying there, not breathing, all pale and cold….I swear myself I will never go through that again.

She will be fine. She's tougher than what she looks like. Maybe she can find someone who is not completely emotionally handicapped and give her what she deserves. Maybe she can ride with Kyle to the horizon. No, scratch that. She can do better than Blondie boy. The though of her with anyone else sickens me but I'm willing to step down if she finds the right guy. Hopefully she can give her what I couldn't.

FUCK THIS SHIT I JUST RE READ THAT LAST BIT AND I SOUND LIKE A FUCKING FAGGOT. I'M FUCKING DONE WITH THIS THERAPHEUTHICAL BULLSHIT.

-O**-OoO-OoO-oOo-**

Me again. Just wanted to write down that June is doing better. She's designed babysitter for Judith. Hurray for her but now I'm stuck teaching Beth how not to get killed every time we do run outs. Fuck me.

-O**-OoO-OoO-oOo-**

I know I said I would stop writing but this shit is so good I just had to. I was on watch with Rick tonight when Karen (you remember Karen? The Woodburian Karen?) came to bring us a warm meal. Catheleen or whatever has discovered how to make stew and we been eating it until we snort it out of our noses. Whatever. Karen came up with two plates and two beers.

"I figured you guys would get cold out here." She kindly said. (Hey, I appreciate a woman who brings me a beer) and then glanced at Rick. Rick who looked like he had just shitted his pants. He was aklwardly clenching to his plate with one hand and with the other he was steadying himself a wall. "Anyway, have a good night." Karen said and I think she was disappointed or something by Rick's attitude.

"Wait!" Rick suddenly said and Karen turned around with a bright smile. "I need to thank you."

"Oh, it's no biggie. Cate is just super happy to feed people so we always have extra food…" Karen arranged her hair behind her earn and even on the dark I could see Rick blushing.

"Not only for that. You've been keeping this place running and I'm grateful for that. And for keeping an eye on everyone." Rick said with a soft voice and then, just like a kid on a toy store that knows that touching is not allowed, he extended his hand and placed it on Karen's shoulder.

The gesture startled her, but she finally smiled. "You're welcome." She patted his hand before walking away. "Have a good night, boys."

After we were left alone, I smirked. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Nothin. Don't ask." Rick quickly cut me, shoving a spoonful of food on his mouth.

"Whatever man. You're a big boy; you are allowed to look at women." I sighed, grabbing my own plate of food.

Rick arched an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, she has a nice pair of tits and a head over her shoulders." I blurted out not really thinking. Then I lifted my eyes and realized Rick looked like he had been hit on the face. "Look, shit, I didn't mean it like that. I know you had Lori and shit but I'm just saying if you ever want to…mingle again she'd be a nice choice."

I was scared Rick would punch me. I mean, I could totally take him down but still I kind of like him and I don't want to hurt him. Instead, he chuckled. "Have people ever told you, you are really observant? Too much for your own good." I just shrugged. Relationships are not my area of expertise and I didn't wanted to point out Rick's infatuation is painfully obvious. "It's just that I'd never loved any other woman. I'm not really sure if I can. If I want. I don't know if I'd survive that." Rick suddenly realized something and looked at me. "You get that, don't you?"

"Yeah, bro." I simply said before taking a sip on my beer. That was it. Just thought I should write it down in case Rick and Karen get together. Then I can say I saw it coming miles away.

-O**-OoO-OoO-oOo-**

I can't get June out of my head. It's ridiculous. I tried focus on hunting but I'm bringing back much more meat than what we can consume and Rick says there's not use for it. I tried avoiding her but you can't avoid a memory. I hear her voice. I feel her skin. It's driving me mad. I even tried jerking off to her but it only made it worse. Now I can almost feel her small hands on my skin. It's fucking painful.

-O**-OoO-OoO-oOo-**

I took the fucker out for a hunting trip. Apparently people decided it would be better to have another hunter on the group. Dwight is taking a girl called Tammy and his cousin is taking an old man named Ben. They all volunteered. Kyle got stuck with me. Apparently no one wanted to be paired up with me. I can't imagine why since I'm so freaking charming. Anyway, the asshole walked down the gate with no other than June to his side. The girl had her arms wrapped around his and she held him like her own life. Tom was around as well. If you ask me, I like him better.

I tried to look away but I overheard bits of the conversation between them.

"Take care of him, love"

My stomach did a flip when I heard Kyle call June love. Who the fuck doesn't he think he is?! But the worst part was hearing June to tell him to look after me. I don't need anyone to look after me. I can do that myself just fine. They finished up their goodbyes and finally we got to walk away. We can't bring the bike because the walkers had been extremely interested on us lately and we don't want to draw any more attention. So I shot a few of them and walked to the woods followed by Kyle. I wasn't in the mood to talk so he simply observed as I did my job. I thought we were doing fine when he finally decided to open his bullshit hole.

"She really missed you."

I tried ignoring him. I really tried.

"She loves you to the point where is hurting her, Daryl."

Just like the headache I was starting to develop, Kyle didn't seem to be going away no matter what I tried. I shoot a bolt but what I thought was a rabbit was only a leave moving with the breeze.

"She deserves better than this. Better than…"

At that point, there was nothing else I could do. I turned around, grabbed Kyle's collar and slammed it against a three. "You think I don't know that? You think it doesn't hurts me too? She deserves better than me and I hope she finds it soon. Meanwhile all I can do is stop me from causing her any more pain. I can't love and she deserves to be loved. So fuck you and your shrink bullshit."

Kyle locked his eyes with me and shoved me away. Just then I realized we were alone in the woods and he could kill me without anyone ever knowing. But instead of attacking me he simply pointed at me. "Then say that to her. Give her the chance for closure."

All I could say was "Fuck you, next time you open your mouth, I'll shoot you."

But he was right. It was time to let June go.

-O**-OoO-OoO-oOo-**

OH I WAS SO FUCKING STUPID. WHILE I WAS HERE, WRITING ALL THIS SHIT YOU WERE WATING YOUR TURN TO BANG JUNE, DIDN'T YOU YOU LITTLE SHIT? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN. I SHOULD HAVE KNOS THAT YOU, SNEAKY BASTARD WOULD WAIT UNTIL I WAS A JERK SO SHE WOULD COME WITH YOU AND THEN SPREAD HER PRTTY LITTLE LEGS ON YOUR FACE.

I SAW IT. EVERY BIT.

After you finally stopped talking I actually got it together and managed to shoot a venison. A freaking venison. You know how ecstatic I was? I bet no. I let my guard down that night, drinking too much. At one point, June looked at me and I didn't look away. I should have. That door was supposed to keep shut but instead what did I did? I nodded at her and watch her drinking more than she could.

It didn't surprise me when I heard her footsteps coming down the hall or her soft voice saying, "I miss you." I looked at her, really looked at her. She looked delicious fucking irresistible. Her cheeks were flushed by the alcohol and her lips parted as she continued, "I miss your voice, I miss your hands trailing down my skin, I miss feeling you inside me…" when she said that I stopped breathing. I noticed the buttons of her blouse were undone and I could see the shape of her breast peeking through. Nothing you haven't seen, I figure. "I miss your taste, I miss your smell. I didn't even know you could need someone this much."

AND AT THAT MOMENT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE RIGHT. I FUCKING THOUGHT, "SHIT MAYBE BRITBOY IS NOT SUCH AN ASS AND HE ACTUALLY WANTS TO HELP." SO WHAT DID I DID? I GAVE HER FUCKING CLOSURE.

"I miss you too."

It wasn't that hard to admit. What really freaked me out was when she launched at me. I had to grab her to restrain her at a safe distance. She looked up with those big googly eyes and it took every inch of self control not to tear her clothes apart and slam her against the wall. BUT I FUCKING FOLLOWED YOUR FUCKING ADVICE.. "No, June. I miss you too but I'm not doing this "Having a relationship has always been complicated but now it's just stupid." As I spoke, I saw her eyes darkening and her fist clenching. "You or I could die any day and then what? What happens to the other one? Look at Rick, the man almost lost his head. Glenn and Maggie jump at each other like bunnies because they never know which one is going to be the last one. I can't deal with that."

"So that's it?" She spit and then tried to kiss me. I pushed her away even thought every cell of my body was pulling me towards her. When she looked at me again, her eyes were pooling with tears. "You're a scared little man, do you know that?"

What could I tell her? It was true. I was too damn scared to feel a thing. That was it. I pulled her for a hug and placed a light kiss on his forehead. I'm not even embarrassed to admit I felt a knot on my throat when I said, "It was fun while it lasted, honey." And then walked away.

I heard her leaving. I waited for a few minutes. I tried to drink away the feeling. But I couldn't stop thinking she was walking away from my life. I couldn't live with the idea that we would simply become strangers to each other. I had to tell her the truth. I had to tell her no matter how much it hurt me, I would always love her. I had to tell her even if I couldn't have her, I would always make sure she was safe. I needed to tell her what "us" really had meant for me. I slammed the bottle of Southern Comfort on the floor and stormed to find her.

I had been walking for a few minutes when I heard a light whimper coming from your cell, asshole. I froze. I had imagined this a few times, always on my nightmares. I tried to walk away but I couldn't resist the urge to look inside.

June was straddling you without her blouse. She said something I couldn't hear and then kissed you. I felt my whole world crashing down. I saw your hands on her ass, flipping both of you around. I saw you pinning her to the mattress and kissing her. I couldn't do anything else but to run. I run downstairs. I run to the yard. I run pass Glenn who asked me what was wrong. I run to the c block. I run until I found an open cell. Then I fell to my knees, letting my imagination fill the gaps of what I had seen.

It was ten times worse to imagine it.

I saw June kissing you back and you taking of her clothes. I saw your fingers running down her throat and up to her perfectly hard nipples. I imagined the moan of pleasure when you touched her wet center. I thought of you entering her and she screaming your name. I thought of her face flushed with pleasure and her nails digging on your back. I saw everything and I couldn't help to think that should be me. That should have been me making her scream. That should be me twitching inside her. It should be my name the one she called.

I didn't realize I had started hitting the wall until hot blood slide down my wrist. I didn't realize I had cried also until I tasted the tears. And I didn't realize I had attracted some unwanted visitors with my tantrum. I spent the rest of the night smashing walkers heads with everything I could put my hands on. It took me all night, but I finally did what Axle and the other prisoners couldn´t and I cleaned the whole block by myself. I have no idea how I did it. When the morning came, I walked out of the building covered in blood. I closed the block and sat on the dry grass outside the building feeling the sun heating my skin. I had plenty of thoughts about plenty of things. Finally, I made my way back to my cell and wrote the whole thing down.

If you're going to have June, Congra-fuck-lations. But I'll make sure you treat her right. I'll make sure you know she will always love me the most. I need you to know you're nothing but a consolation prize for her. She deserves better; better than both me and you.

Oh and fuck you.

Yeah, I'm done with this shit.**-**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, I want to point out three things really quick:**

**1) I'm in college! Finally I got in and I'm starting this week. Until now we haven't really done anything (introducing ourselves, registering shit, etc) but I'm sure it will get crazy really soon, so I apologize if the updating becomes (more) irregular.**

**2) Bitch Who Stole My Heart is officially on hiatus. I just need some time to reevaluate where that story is going. Sorry guys-, but it's better to take some time off than to bomb you with tons of poorly written chapters.**

**3) I was really not sure about the Bible quote. I'm not a believer myself but I respect all religions. If you're not a fan, just skip it. I put it in just because I think it goes really good with this chapter. And some of you might not like Kyle's revelation. I'll admit I wasn't going to include it but I decided to play along with my original idea.**

**Thanks to:**

**FanFicGirl10:** I'm so sorry! I got a little carried away trying to capture Daryl's emotion. Hopefully this chapter will clear out some things for you :/ again, apologies **Tigerlily xoxo:** Spoilers! hehe But yeah, I think that's what will push them back together. Maybe ;) **Guest:** Okay. Thanks for reading I guess. **BlackLaceNoFace:** Awr, I'm sorry I made you cry but that's exactly what I wanted to show! And I want Daryl and June back together, so don't be too worried :3 **Maddy-MarieXO:** I felt kind of bad for him 2. For a guy I like, I torture him way too much hehehe :/ **missy7293:** Hopefully you're still reading! Thanks for joining and reading part one ;) **PrincessxXxDarkness:** Here it is! ( finally) I'm sorry for the delay yet again. For the new followers: **MaddYrThanTheHattYr **and **missy7293** WELCOME! -OoO- **_For I know the plans I have for you, declares theLord, plans for welfare and not for evil, to give you a future and a hope._** _-Jeremiah 29:11 _

"The walkers are piling up against the fences. We have to do something before they give in." Glenn pointed out and Rick simply sighted. He had gotten used to the leadership a while ago but when the group grew, the burden on his shoulders also did. Some nights he would simply stare at the concrete ceiling and think about the people living in the prison. He would go over his faces, memorizing each one and assuming keeping them alive was his personal responsibility. It was overwhelming at times. He would feel like he suffocated under the weight of the other survivors. He would like to tell them, "Go away, I have nothing to give you. I can't keep you safe." The only thing he cared about was protecting his family but it had become difficult to distinguish were the blood ties ended and where the loyalty ones started. He couldn't think of Hershel, Beth or even Michonne as nothing less than Carl or Beth. Daryl had became an extension of his own body and the two of them were so connected Rick didn't even needed to speak out loud the order for Daryl to execute it. (Which was a bit weird for both of them; they often caught themselves having accidental gay moments. Rick was a bit concerned when Daryl started completing his sentences. He would have a talk with him about that later)

In fact, Rick thought Daryl could be as much of a leader as him. But Daryl second guessed himself too much and he didn't saw the greatness inside him other people saw. That why Rick felt a bit disappointed when June and Daryl broke up. June was something Daryl could fight for. Rick knew Daryl would try to make the world a better place, only for the girl to live on it. Rick didn't comprehend June entirely. Sometimes she acted like a silly stupid girl and other times she showed great resistance and courage. It was like if she had been forced to grow up so fast parts of her never really catch up.

"We'll double the patrols." Rick finally concluded. "We can look inside the prison for something to support the fences." Glenn still looked skeptical so Rick placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine. I promise." The Asian boy nodded shortly before walking away. Rick would like to tell Glenn top relax a little. The last thing they needed was people getting stomach ulcers around there.

Rick headed to the main pabellon where everyone was getting ready for breakfast. He was surprised by what he found. On one of the tables, the older ladies of the group where chopping. On another station, Beth was teaching a male teenager how to prepare powdered eggs. A group of young children were surrounding Carol, who was teaching them to read the can's labels. Finally Kyle was applying a bandage on Cathelee'n's hand. The head cooker of the camp was babbling something about looking for fruits as Kyle nodded comprehensively.

Eveything was working just fine. "Hell's Kitchen. Literally." Rick thought sarcastically.

"Good morning." Karen greeted with a smile. She was wearing her hair down and held a cup of coffee in her hands which he offered to Rick.

"You did this?" Rick asked, slightly impressed.

Karen smiled sheepishly. "I only organized it, they did the hard work all by themselves." Karen punched Rick's arm softly. "Not all of us can be hunters, huh."

"Good bless you, Karen." Rick agreed taking a sip of his coffee. Karen blushed lightly but she had no chance to reply because Daryl stormed in heading straight to Kyle.

Daryl threw the nurse a notebook before announcing, "I'm cured. Hallelluha." Kyle looked up with confusion and Daryl continued as he pointed at the notebook. "Last entry was written especially for you, jerk. I hope you and June live happily ever after and have a bunch of blonde retarded kids."

Rick wasn't sure if he should step in. He noticed Daryl had blood stains on his clothes and for s fraction of second he wondered if the hunter had been bitten. Then he concluded if he had, he wouldn't have risked the rest of the group and he would have shot himself without a second though. (Which again, was a bit disturbing) Kyle on the other hand, seemed amused, "Daryl, you have it all mixed up…"

"You fucked June. It's crystal clear for me." Daryl simply stated. The group exchanged a few glances and Rick just knew they would have fuel to keep on the gossip for days.

"Are you sure about that?" Kyle questioned and Daryl frowned.

The moment of tension was broken when June herself walked into the pabellion. Rick almost applauded her timing. _"I really hope there's no fight. Is way too early for me to be dealing with your shit._" Rick thought, taking another sip of coffee. June was holding a pile of neatly folded clothes. Rick noticed she looked extremely nervous when she walked into the room. When Daryl turned around, she let out a shriek and dropped the clothes before turning around and running out of the kitchen.

Daryl shook his head and followed her. Rick simply grinned. Both of his friends definitely needed an emotional intelligence course. Karen glanced at the door and then at Rick. "Aren't you going to follow them?"

"Nah, they will sort it out. They always do." Then Rick kneeled down and started picking up clothes from the floor. "I'm just glad she wasn't holding Judith." As Rick examined one of the shirts June had dropped, he though, _"God dammed, people. I'm sunning out of clean shirts because of your soap opera." _

-OoO-OoO-OoO-

"Taking some fresh air?" June didn't heard Hershel approaching until he softly tapped her shoulder. It was hard for June not to be startled when people did that. The first months after the walkers appeared, she always turned around expecting a decayed face trying to devour her. Instead he faced the old man with a smile.

"Yeah, she kind of likes it out here." June said as she pressed Judith tightly against her body. _"But she also likes pooping and drooling on me."_ June added mentally. The feeling of the small baby breathing against her chest gave her a soothing sensation. Judith twitched her nose but she continued sleeping.

"Mind if I join you?" Hershel asked, taking a few steps towards the young girl.

June remained silent. She had never been too close to Hershel. She kind of felt guilty for living without permission on his farm for the first days she joined the group. Not that it mattered now. But June felt a bit intimidated by the old man and on the few exchanges of words they had, June always felt like she was being lectured. This was no exception.

"That was quite a scene you caused back there." Hershel commented casually and June rolled her eyes. People were stuck on the prison most of the days and gossip had become almost a sport. Noticing June's discomfort, Hershel proceeded, "June, those are two fine young men that are valuable to the group. I do not wish to see them tear each other apart competing for your affections."

"I…I…didn't really thought about that." June confessed. Honestly, she would have gratefully surrendered herself to the walkers as bait just to avoid the looks she received this morning. Maybe she could do that. Everyone would gather around her walker form and weep for her. Maybe they would say a few nice things. Daryl could even cry screaming desperately_, "Juuuuuneee. Pleeeseee. I was such an idiot and I´m soooooooooooo sorryyyyy._" And then she would eat his face for being such an insensitive jerk. "_Eat your ex boyfriend. Best comeback ever. Write a song about that, Adele. Is Adele still alive? Probably not. Too bad. She could write some breaking heart lyrics about walkers eating people." _

Suddenly June realized Hershel's lips kept moving while her mind had trailed off and she startled out of her little fantasy to pay attention to the old man.

"It's normal to let our emotions carry us away when we're young. I remember being in love two, you know? And I know it's not always easy." Hershel's features softened. "Try to sort things out, would ya? If Daryl and Kyle found a way to work together it could do marvels for the rest of us. You're a good girl, June. You'll find the way."

"I'm not really sure about that." June argued, playing with the ends of her braid as she softly rocked Judith. "Lately I haven't been exactly good."

"We all make mistakes, June. It's human nature after all." Hershel noticed the skeptical grin on June's face and added, "What troubles me is that I can't put together the conceptions I have about you. On one side there's this silly girl who acts all goofy and reckless but that same girl survived two days lost inside this prison. I'm not even sure I could have made it with the courage you showed."

"The thing is I'm not sure which one am I. Am I Tom Rider or Homer Simpson?" June asked with a sigh.

"Why can't you be both?" Hershel asked with a small smile. "Not all of us can be natural born killers. For some, is a different kind of strength that we require. I think what you bring to the table is as valuable as Daryl's skills or Rick's leadership." Hershel sounded so convinced June was touched by his words. "I want you to have this." Hershel took out a pocket bible.

June grimaced, "I'm not really a fan."

"Just give it a try." Hershel pushed, looking up to the sky briefly. "He makes some really good points some times."

June accepted the Bible and when she did, Judith let out a small cry of protest at the movement. June babbled some comforting words at the baby. Hershel observed with a gentle smile. "You're really good at it."

"Thanks!" June replied happily. She had never considered herself a kids person but Judith was definitely the best baby on Earth. It had kind of awakened some questions inside June's mind.

"Would you like one of your own?" Hershel asked cautiously, knowing he was stepping on fragile ice.

"Eventually." June answered honestly and when she did she felt a pang of pain on her heart. How was she even supposed to keep someone else alive if she couldn't keep herself alive? And she had forgotten that make a baby you needed baby juice. And for that you needed a man. For that and to lift heavy things. Oh, and for barbecues.

"Maybe someday you'll find the right person at the right time, hun." Hershel said sympathetically patting the shoulder of the girl. "Remember what we talked about, okay?" Then the old man pressed a kiss on June's temple and left.

"Just you and me, minion." June said to Judith as she sat on the floor, trying to balance the baby on her arms. Then June took the Bible Hershel had given her. Judith looked up to her with big gloogly eyes. June simply said, "Let's see what the big guy thinks of sluts that go sleeping around."

And then she opened the book.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

The Bible had helped. Just as June remembered, most of it was filled with bullshit, contradictions and it was so hard to read her head end up aching. But a single phrase had stood out and really gotten through her. So, she took the courage she needed and walked into Kyle's cell. Immediately she was tackled by Tom, who hugged her tightly.

"Juny! We missed you Juny!" Tom pleaded. June smiled as she hugged the younger brother tightly. Kyle stood up and gave June and amused smirk.

"I missed you too, Tom." June said happily. "I promise I'll play with you more often, okay?" Tom nodded eagerly and June glanced at Kyle looking for help.

"Hey Tom, I heard Carol is going to give the kids a lesson. You want to stop and say hi?" Kyle suggested.

"Yes! Carol likes Tom a lot. She says he's the best of the class. Tom is noit very sharp sometimes…" Tom's enthusiasm faltered a little but he recovered immediately. "But Tom likes learning and Carol is a good teacher. The best teacher."

"She is." June agreed, caressing Tom's face. "Tom? You're the sharpest guy I know."

Tom's face lightened up when he heard those words and he kissed June's cheek before saying, "That's very kind of June to say about Tom! Tom must be going now; Tom doesn't likes to be late. Yikes, no!" And then he happily sprinted to the corridor.

After Tom left, June felt a bit more cohabited. She hadn't made any plans for THE TALK. It was way too embarrassing to admit she didn't recall the events of last night at all. June didn't want to hurt Kyle's feeling by reducing him to a one night stand up. On the other hand, she wanted to be very clear about where she stood. Even when Daryl and her where though (he was very clear about that) she wasn't ready to have another relationship, not with Kyle or anyone. And a small part of her was still resented because Kyle hadn't insisted more on cooling off things when he knew she was completely wasted and vulnerable.

Luckily, Kyle seemed more than eager to talk. "Do you want to take a seat?"

June nodded and sat next to Kyle on the worn out mattress of the bunk. They remained on silence for a few seconds before June extended her hand and patted Kyle's leg "Good sex!" she congratulated awkwardly. Kyle stared at her to see if she began to laugh or something like that. But June was completely serious, even mortified.

Kyle smirked mischievously. "Thanks, I think you were pretty good too."

"Was I?" June asked absently, still refusing to accept she couldn't remember a thing.

"Yes, I didn't know you were that flexible." Kyle winked and June retired her hand immediately. She looked completely horrified. Kyle continued, "I'm glad you're so open to new ideas. Not all of the girls would do half of the stuff you did last night…"

"Ugh, thanks?" June could barely speak due to the knot forming on her throat.

"And the ears! I didn't know they could do that!" Kyle exclaimed amazed.

"THE EARS?! WHAT DID YOU DID TO MY EARS, FUCKING PERV?!" June screamed enraged as she jumped out of bed. Kyle busted out laughing and June began punching him frenetically, "It's not funny, you ass!"

"You should have seen you face, June!" Kyle chuckled as he held June's hands. "C'mon did you really think I would bang you when you were drunk?"

"Yeah! You're a guy!"

"Fuck you June, I have some standards." June started punching Kyle again but he said, "Shit! I didn't meant it like that! I just like to know if I fuck someone they at least won't puke over me."

"Did I did that?" June asked terrified.

"A little. Just before you start taking your clothes off." Kyle commented, slightly amused. "You weren't listening to me, so I made sure you were comfortable and slept in the hallway."

"Am I supposed to believe that?" June rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, if I had fucked you last night you wouldn't be able to walk right for a week." Kyle winked and June blushed furiously.

"I remember you leaned in to kiss me…." She suggested but Kyle shook his head.

"No, you remember me leaning in to whisper you something." Kyle corrected her.

"What?"

"Same thing I'm thinking right now." Kyle stood up and gently grabbed June's shoulders. "You're a beautiful girl and any man would be lucky to have you. You're just not my type."

"Ha-ha. I thought anyone with a pulse qualified this days." June joked, slightly offended by Kyle's rejection. She was extremely embarrassed by the events last night and all she wanted to do was to sprint away to tell Daryl the truth. However, Kyle's grip on her shoulders tightened and his glance darkened.

"June. You're not my type." He repeated.

June opened her mouth and then closed it. It took her brain half a second to realize what Kyle was trying to say. When she finally got it, she gasped loudly and exclaimed, "Oh my God!"

Kyle felt relieved for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
